NiGHTS Into A Coach With The Sonic Cast
by born-of-fire12222
Summary: Two otakus are bored and decide to conjure up a fanfiction event similar to a truth or dare, so they bring the Sonic and NiGHTS cast on a bizzare, very long coach trip. Rated teen for some language,violence *COUGH* Knuckles! *COUGH* memory loss *COUGH* Shadow! *COUGH* and perviness *COUGH* Reala! *COUGH* Scourge! *COUGH* Contains mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1 By Born Of Fire

** CHAPTER 1 BY BORNOFFIRE12222**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the NiGHTS or Sonic characters or games, all I own is Spark, Arceusrulez88 owns Yuki and we both own the idea.**

**Hi this is my first fanfic and I'm doing a collab with Hime-Yuki-San! :D Hope you like it and check out her awesome story The Leafon Sisters on Yo(_)tube, which I also don't own.**

**Spark: Welcome to 'The Really Super Utterly Amazingly Hugely Vastly Long Coach Trip' with the Sonic cast and the NiGHTS cast! (And of course me and Yuki.) Basically, we shall all go on a really really really x1000000 really long coach to begin.**

**Author: I made a front cover for this story, but it's too big to fit on the regular FFN picture thing. Check it out on DeviantART here - theredboots. deviantart art/NiGHTS-Into-a-Coach-With-the-Sonic-Cast-frontcover-349558295?ga_submit=10%3A1358705752 without spaces :)**

CHAPTER 1

*In some random park*

Yuki: You know, I feel like hosting another fanfic event.

Spark: What you mean like the NiGHTS truth or dare?

Yuki: Yeah... Oh I know!

Spark: What?

Yuki: Let's all go on a really long coach trip!

Spark: OHCOOLCANICOME?

Yuki: Fine... Let's magic up the NiGHTS cast from my portal.

Spark: But what about the Sonic cast?

Yuki: Yeah sure whatever they can come too.

Spark: Can we bring the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM?

Yuki: Yeah sure.

Spark: YAAAAAY! *magics up coach because she rolls like that.*

Yuki: *Magics up portal and brings out the NiGHTS and Sonic cast because she also rolls like that*

*In the coach*

SEATING:

01 Spark & Yuki (driving)

02 Tails & Wave

03 Sonic & Eggman

04 Elliot & Silver

05 NiGHTS & Reala

06 Claris & Knuckles

07 Wizeman & Cream

08 Blaze & Jackle

09 Bomamamamamamamamamba & Scourge

10 Shadow & Charmy

11 Espio & Amy

12 Donbalon & Jet

13 Puffy & Big

14 Owl, Omachao, Helen & Will (In the four seater at the back)

BUS LAYOUT-

[01]

[03][11]

[10][07]

[04][02]

[08][05]

[06][09]

[12] [13]

[ 12 ]

Knuckles: How did we get in this coach from Green Hill Zone without going anywhere? I'M CONFUSED! WRAAAAH! *punches Claris*

Claris: What are you doing!

Knuckles: Who are you? And why do you have pink hair? That's not natural! I'M CONFUSED! WRAAH! *Punches Claris again*

Claris: Can I move?

Yuki: Nope!

Spark: I put traps in the floor of the bus when I magicked it up! Anyone who leaves their seat will BURN TO DEATH! MWAHAHAHAAHA! :D

Sonic: But can't I just out run the fire?

Spark: First you'll have to get out of your seat :D

Sonic: *tries to get out* NO WAY IT'S LOCKED AAAAAAAAH!

Yuki: You really did think of everything.

Spark: The hell did I! :D *plays with matches*

Yuki: Yeah, yeah, Hoka-Han. And also, anyone who doesn't do the dares or truths I give them, they and the person sitting next to them will be dropped out of their seats and into the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM! For a set amount of time depending on the severity of the dare. When you do the dare all those involved will be transported to the Dare Room, which will be monitered on the... oh...

Spark: I'm on it! *Magics up TV, then goes back to playing with matches*

Yuki: On the TV.

Omachao: Be sure to collect rings! Don't run into any enemies! Be sure to collect... *repeats*

Owl: Will, if you collect dream drops they will appear in this fountain! *repeats*

Will: ! ALL THIS RANDOM CR P REMINDS ME OF MY DAD! *cries*

Helen: AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! ALL THESE IDIOTS ARE P!$$!NG ME OFF!

Shadow: *polishes gun*

Charmy: Shadow, you're so cool!

Shadow: It's too noisy in here. Sometimes I really envy Maria. Wait a second, speaking of Maria... who am I? And what is my purpose? And why am I here? And what am I meant to do? And who is this Maria?

Sonic: Hey, Shadow! Didn't realise you were in here!

Shadow: Who are you? And why are you here? And why are you so happy? And why are you blue? And why can you run so fast? And how do you know I'm Shadow? And why is the sky blue? And what is the meaning of life? And how are babies made? And when will a good Sonic game come out? And when will Sonic start acting like a 20 year old if he's supposed to be one? And why does he have such a thing about chilli dogs? And why did they leave Silver to save the world when he's just a slow, naive teenage boy? And is NiGHTS a boy or a girl? And why does Knuckles punch things when he gets confused?

Knuckles: Shadow lost his memory again? How? I'M CONFUSED! WRAAAAAH! *punches Claris*

Tails: He hit his head pretty hard on the side of the portal. Hang on, who's driving?

Yuki: I am :D

Everyone but Yuki and Spark: *screams*

Reala: Oh, NiGHTS, I didn't notice you sitting next to me! *Grabs NiGHTS by the throat*

NiGHTS: What do you want?

Reala: Hm... What did I want with you, exactly? Um...

NiGHTS: :l

Reala: Hm...

NiGHTS: :(

Reala: Uh...

NiGHTS: D:

Reala: What was it...?

NiGHT: :s

Reala: Er...

NiGHTS: x_x

Reala: Oh, now I remember! It was-

Yuki: DARE TIME!

Reala: You idiot, you made me forget!

Blaze: Is she OK?

Reala: Oh yeah, she's fine, right, NiGHTS? *Still holding NiGHTS by the throat*

NiGHTS: x_x

Reala: She's just messing with us.

NiGHTS' soul: I'M NOT FINE YOU FUDGING MORON!

Spark: Yuki-chan, you'd better do the honours.

Yuki: Right. *Brings NiGHTS back to life because she can*

NiGHTS: Woohoo! I'm alive!

Reala: HAH! I KNEW YOU WERE MESSING WITH US!

Sonic: I'm bored, I wanna go run somewhere.

NiGHTS: I know how to cheer everyone up!

Tails: How?

NiGHTS: FLUTE SOLO! *Plays modern city escape theme on her invisible flute*

Everyone but Owl: SHUT UP!

Owl: Follow me! Set me free! Trust me and we will... oh...

Yuki: Now for the dares! Sonic, kiss Amy!

Amy: OHMYGOSH! YESYESYES!

Sonic: OHMYGOSH! NONONOO!

*Amy and Sonic get transported to the dare room*

Amy: Come here, my love!

Sonic: EGGMAN PLEASE KILL ME NOW! HURRY! DO IT FAST! *Spindashes everywhere*

Amy: That's not fair, Soniku!

Yuki: *into microphone* Sonic, are you not doing it?

Sonic: NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER!

Yuki: Fine then it's the...

Spark and Yuki: PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM FOR YOU!

Sonic: Well, it's better than kissing Amy.

*Sonic and Amy are teleported back to the bus*

Eggman: SONIC YOU IDIOT! NOW WE'LL BOTH GET DROPPED IN!

Sonic and Eggman's seat is dropped from a wire into the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM for ten minutes.

Sonic: *from the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM* ACK! WE'RE UNDERWATER!

Eggman: *from the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM* NOOOOOOOOOOO! ALL MY ROBOTS ARE TURNING AGAINST ME!

Amy: How are both those things happening at the same time?

Yuki: They aren't, the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM is your personal idea of torture, and Sonic's hydrophobic and Eggman doesn't want his robots to turn against him, so that's what's happening.

Spark: Once I fell in there and the whole thing was damp and dark with pop music playing in the background

Amy: Why don't you like the damp?

Spark: My matches wouldn't work! *cries*

Yuki: When I got put in for not doing a dare it turned into the M Rated Room of Darkness.

NiGHTS: And Reala started flirting with me

Reala: *Winks at NiGHTS*

NiGHTS: AGGH!

*Sonic and Eggman get pulled from the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM, Sonic is soaking wet*

Sonic: Th-th-this is why I h-h-hate w-w-w-water!

Spark: When did this whole hydrophobic thing start?

Sonic: Back in 2005, me, Tails and Knuckles went to the beach. I used to be a pretty good swimmer back then and stuff, then I fell in the water and got tangled up in some seaweed and these crabs started biting and my arms got tangled up in my vest and Knuckles didn't pull me out for about two minutes.

Spark: Damn.

Shadow: I sense... I sense someone stealing my line! CHAOOOOOS... BLAST!

*On the moon*

Alien 1: I think I just heard an explosion.

Alien 2: Yeah... Look at that little orange light over there.

Alien 1: Must be those Mobians again!

Alien 2: Oh well, then it's nothing new.

*The only thing left of the coach is the seats, the engine, the tv and the steering wheel Yuki is holding.*

*INSERT TUMBLE WEED HERE*

Yuki: WHERE DO THOSE TUMBLE WEEDS COME FROM? DIEDIEDIE! *runs off stabbing a tumble weed with a random knife.*

Spark: Next dare! Sooo, while I re magic up the coach, the Sonic cast and the NiGHTS cast, must have a dance off! The winners get to omnomnom cookies! Time for some music! *Magics up Crush 40*

NiGHTS: But the teams are uneven!

Spark: OK, Tails come and help me fix the coach!

Tails: *Pulls fifty different types of wrench out of nowhere* I'm on it! :D

Scourge: *Dances very close to Reala* I bet I can out perv you!

Reala: *Dances* NEVER! NEVER I TELL YOU!

Sonic: *Doing a headspin* Look, I can break dance! STURRAAAANNGEE ISN'T IT!

Amy: Oh my gosh, Sonic! I never knew you could do that! *fangirl squeal*

Donbalon: *Bouncing* BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! YAY!

NiGHTS: *Flying in a figure of eight* FLUTE SOLO! *Plays On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez on the flute*

Everyone but Owl: SHUT UP!

Owl: Keep it movin' put your drinks... Oh...

Silver: Blaze...

Blaze: Yeah...

Silver: Wanna dance?

Blaze: Umm... OK...

*Blaze and Silver dance cutely*

Silvaze fans: HOOOORAY!

Anti Silvaze fans: BOOOOO!

Spark: SHUT UP!

Shadow: *Does the Carmelldansen* What?

Charmy and Cream: *Join in with Shadow*

Eggman: FACE MY FUNKY MOVES! *Dad dances*

Everyone: AAAAGHHH! MY EEEYYYEESSS!

Wizeman: Look at my pwetty dancing :3 *dances like a ballerina*

Everyone: 0.o

*INSERT TUMBLEWEED HERE*

Yuki: THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! DIEDIEDIE! *Chases the tumble weed with her random knife*

Tails: It's done!

Spark: OK, the winner is... hm...

*Dramatic close up on the Sonic cast*

Spark: Um...

*Dramatic close up on the NiGHTS cast*

Spark: Em...

*Dramatic close up on Tails*

Spark: Errr...

*Dramatic close up on Yuki stabbing a tumbleweed*

Yuki: DIEDIEDIE!

Spark: The Sonic cast! Because the NiGHTS cast are as talented as drowned rats.

NiGHTS cast: Thanks...

Will: Just 'cuz you like them more!

Spark: Shut it, pipsqueak. YUKIIII!

Yuki: Here I am!

Spark: Just before we go, the Sonic cast gets to omnomnom their cookies.

Sonic cast: *omnomnoms their cookies*

Tails: The coach is ready to go!

Everyone but Sonic: *Cheers*

Yuki: Sonic, what's the matter?

Sonic: I don't wanna be cooped up in that coach again.

Yuki: Then tough.

Sonic: Nope. I'm not going in.

Yuki: Oh really?

Sonic: Yeah really.

Yuki: OK then. *Smirks evily*

Sonic: Why are you looking at me like that?

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

Yuki: *starts driving*

Sonic: *Tied to the bottom of the coach* GETMEOUTOFHERENOW!

Yuki: WELL YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GET IN! Time for the next dare!

Tails: Uh... will he be OK down there?

Yuki: Yeah he'll be fine. RIGHT SONIC?

Sonic: FINE! I'LL DO IT! I'LL GET IN THE COACH!

Yuki: *Snaps her fingers and Sonic appears in the coach* Anyway, as for the next dare, NiGHTS, let Big borrow your flute.

NiGHTS: No!

Reala: Just do it or we'll both get thrown into the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!

NiGHTS: Fine. *Gives Big her flute*

Big: :9 *omnomnoms NiGHTS' flute* Yummy! Big is happy now! :3

NiGHTS: 0.o random spotlight shines on NiGHTS* *deep breath* !1111!ONE!1!111!1111!1!

Reala: You finished yet?

NiGHTS: *Sobs and hugs Reala* My flute... NOOOO!

Reala: Jeez, it's just a flute.

NiGHTS: J-just a flute? JUST A FLAMING FLUTE! SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!

Reala: OKOKOKOKOKOK I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Spark: Now time for a truth! Amy, who would you kiss if you had to, and not Sonic.

Amy: Sonic.

Sonic: *throws up*

Eggman: No! My new shoes!

Spark: No, NOT Sonic.

Amy: Um... Well Scourge is a pervert, Shadow's an emo, Tails is too young for me, Big's stupid, Charmy's too hyper active, Vector's too old for me, Espio's just weird, Eggman's evil, Omega's a robot-

Scourge, Shadow, Tails, Charmy, Espio, Big, Eggman, Omega and Vector: HEY!

Spark: Vector and Omega weren't on the coach!

Vector and Omega: Fine then! *dissapears*

Amy: -So I guess it would have to be Silver.

Blaze: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN BEEYOTCH!

Amy: *Screams*

Silver: *Throws up*

Elliot: No! My new trainers!

Yuki: Dare time, Big, let NiGHTS borrow Froggy.

Big: My Fwoggy?

Yuki: Yes!

Big: Bye for now Fwoggy! :3 *gives NiGHTS Froggy*

NiGHTS: *'noms Froggy and throws up*

Reala: No! My new socks!

NiGHTS: Urgh, I hate the taste of raw frog...

Reala: Why did you 'nom him then?

NiGHTS: REVENGE!

Big: Fwoggy! D':

Spark: Reala, why don't you wear trousers?

Reala: To impress the ladies *winks*

All girls: WE ARE NOT IMPRESSED!

Yuki: Tails, I dare you to punch Shadow.

*Tails and Shadow are transported to The Dare Room*

Tails: *Punches Shadow*

Shadow: ! *Knocks Tails to the floor and shoots him mutiple times with the Omachao gun*

Tails: NOOOO!

*Tails and Shadow are teleported back*

Spark: Truths, Wizeman, who's NiGHTS, Reala and Jackle's mother?

Wizeman: Rebecca Black.

NiGHTS, Reala and Jackle: ! MY LIFE IS RUINED!

Spark: And also NiGHTS, what nationality are you?

NiGHTS: Nobody knows.

Reala: Aren't you British, like me? *Waves British flag, eats fish and chips and puts on a monocle*

NiGHTS: Yes and no, half the time I'm British but the other half I'm American. Just like Will and Helen.

Will and Helen: The fudge?

Claris and Elliot: At least you two actually got lines!

Sonic: We're all Mobian. Even though we speak English with perfect American accents!

Everyone: This makes so much sense! :D

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, remember this is my first fic so please don't be mean or Mikuru will cry! Right Mikuru?**

**Mikuru: Piii!~**

**Please rate and reveiw and stuff! Sorry it was pretty short hopefully the other chapters will be longer and stuff :D**


	2. Chapter 2 By Yuki Chan

**Written by Hime Yuki-san ~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _SONIC THE HEDGEHOG_, _NiGHTS_, its characters or anything else associated with the games. I own Yuki and born-of-fire owns Spark. The fanfiction belongs to us. Please do not steal or use for your own purposes unless you have permission from us to do so.**

**I'm going to refer back to the note Spark wrote in the previous chapter before it started…currently, you won't be able to watch _The Leafeon Sisters _as of now mainly because _YouTube _took down my account; probably for copyright. At the moment, I'm too lazy to get off my backside and make another one, so you'll have to wait for the time being! :D This proves that no matter how many disclaimers you put on your videos, _YouTube_ are completely oblivious to them! Ahem. I'm sorry. I'm a little annoyed. I had to vent there. Okay. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Scourge: ...AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO SHOW IT, SHOW IT, SHOW IT! I'M SEXY AND I-oh…

Spark: WE'RE BACK ON AGAIN, YOU **(CENSORED)**! WE'VE BEEN GLARING AT YOU FOR TEN **(CENSORED)** HOURS STRAIGHT WHILST YOU SUNG THAT **(CENSORED)** **(CENSORED)** THE WHOLE TIME, YOU **(CENSORED) (CENSORED)**! HOW **(CENSORED)** LONG DID IT TAKE YOU TO GET THE **(CENSORED)** MESSAGE?

Everyone: **Ji**~…

Spark: Oh. Pardon my Chinese. WE'RE BACK ON, YOU GUYS! YAY~! I'm sure we're all gonna have some more fun on this coach! :D

Everyone except Reala & Scourge: O.O

Reala & Scourge: I like the sound of _that!_ C:

Yuki: No, you idiots. Not that kind of fun. _Spark's_ kind of fun.

Spark: Yes. Indeed. _My_ kind of fun. *lights match and grins evilly*

Cream: HOLY SHIZNICKS! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS! HUG ME, WIZEMAN! *hugs Wizeman*

Wizeman: _MASTER_ WIZEMAN, YOU FOOL!

Shadow: What is going on? Why is Spark lighting more matches? Isn't that kinda dangerous? And why is Scourge sexy? Why does he know it? Why did Cream hug Wizeman? Why does Wizeman hate it when we get his name wrong? Why is everyone speaking in capitals? Why am I an emo? Why is Amy so annoying? Will me and Reala form a partnership killing fluffy kittens? How did Donbalon and Puffy fit on the coach, not to mention Big and Wizeman? Why is Charmy so-

Knuckles: What? How did Shadow lose his memory again? I'M SO DAMN CONFUSED! GRAGH! *punches Claris*

Claris: NOOO~! My beautiful face…*cries*

Elliot: HEY, YOU **(CENSORED)**! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? A FACE FOR A FACE, YOU-

**-PLEASE STANDBY-**

Yuki: Ahem. Knuckles was taken to hospital…for obvious reasons. Turns out even those massive fists of his can't defy that blue-haired moron in Rage Mode.

Claris: _Heeeeell_ yeaaah. *sits with arms folded*

Spark: He'll be back…when Elliot is ready to apologise.

Elliot: SHADES, SHADES, SHADES, SHADES, SHADES. *wears shades*

Reala: Steal! *steals*

Yuki: Ahem. *gives Reala 'The Look'*

Reala: Oh. *gulp* Yes?

Yuki: I believe you've just stolen my line.

Reala: Did I?

Yuki: I believe so.

Reala: So…what should I do?

Yuki: Perhaps you should give me those sunglasses.

Reala: And happens what if I don't?

Yuki: *points kitten at him* This happens.

Reala: OH MY FUDGE! OKAY! FINE! HERE YOU GO! PLEASE! I BEG FOR MERCY! *does a Kristen Stewart and gives Yuki shades*

Elliot: But they're _my_ sha-*sigh* Ugh, never mind.

Yuki: Without further ado, let's start! :D *throws kitten to Helen*

Helen: *squeals* Oh my gosh! Look, mommy!

*insert tumb-*

Yuki: *breaks fourth wall* NO. JUST NO.

Author: Fine… :U

Helen: It's a kitten! I'm naming him Fifi! Yay!

Owl: Um, if I may, that's a girls' name-

Helen: SHUT UP, YOU **(CENSORED)**! Let's go dress you up, Fifi! :3 *dresses up Fifi*

Will: Holy moly…watching Helen dressing up her kitten reminds me of my dad, you know…

Omachao: Which you've said about fifty times.

Will: Oh, yeah? Oh, of course! You _never_ say anything over fifty times, do you?

Omachao: Oh…hee, hee…uh…nice cat, Helen…

Helen: IT'S A KITTEN!1!ONE!111!11!

Will: Ahem. In the meantime…*random spotlight shines on Will and he starts to cry dramatically* WHY?1?11/1/111!1ONEEONEEONEE!1/11/!ELEVEN?/1?1/?/1?1?PINGAS?1?1/1/1/1/1?ONE?1?1?MUDKIPZ?/1/1/1

Spark: SHUT IT! WE WERE GONNA START AGES AGO!

Will: Oh. *stops* Sorry.

Yuki: Yeah, you _better_ be. *points gun at his dad*

Will:*indifferent*

Everyone: *simultaneous facepalm*

Spark: So, Wave, why does Yuki know all of the _SONIC THE HEDGEHOG___characters here except for you?

Wave: I have no idea. *sniffs dramatically*

Sonic: HAHA! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE…

**Time flies by whilst impatient characters wait…**

Sonic: …GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO GAY! YOU'RE TOO-

Wave: GTFO. *punches Sonic*

Sonic: Agh! My sexy face…

Amy: Oh my God…*sniffs*

Yuki: Owl, are you sure you don't want to tell us your dark secret?

Owl: NO! MY DEFORMED BEAK IS SEALED-wait, um…I don't have a dark secret.

Yuki: I believe you do. *holds up diary with 'Owl's Sweet Secrets Diary' written in pink, girly writing*

Owl: NO! THAT'S JUST A FAKE! OMACHAO MADE THAT, I BET!

Omachao: Looks like you'll have to go through this one in your own, Owl. Be sure to look out for rings on the way.

Owl: NO! HELEN AND WILL SHALL HELP ME! RIGHT, GUYS?

Helen: *dressing up Fifi*

Will: *is crying as seeing Owl's girly diary reminded him of his dad again*

Omachao: Ha.

Owl: ._.

Yuki: Let's open it and see what Magical Wonders are inside…*opens and it starts sparkling magical fairy dust*

Owl: :O

Spark: Well, would'ya look at _that!_

**Owl**

**~Omachao~**

~ **~True Love~** ~

Omachao: …

Owl: …

Yuki: I honestly have no idea how to answer that.

Gillwing: SHOES, SHOES, SHOES, OH MY GOD! SHOES! LET'S GET SOME SHOES! LET'S GET SOME SHOES! LET'S GET SOME SHOES! LET'S GET SOME SHOES! SHOES, SHOES, SHOES, OH-MY-GOD, SHOES! THESE SHOES RULE, THESE SHOES SUCK! THESE SHOES **RULE,** THESE SHOES **SUCK!**

Spark: Uh…that wasn't needed, Gillwing. Woah, wait, hang on. Since when did you get here?

Gillwing: Well…I asked Wizeman if I could join…but he just glued me underneath the coach…I have no idea why.

Reala: Hm. Odd, isn't it? I wonder why he was put there. *COUGH* 'CAUSE *COUGH* HE'S A *COUGH* HOBO! *COUGH*

Gillwing: *sniff* No one loves me… :c *goes back under coach*

Spark: Shadow, Sing the Happy Song, now.

Shadow: No.

Spark: Yes.

Shadow: No.

Spark: Yes.

Shadow: No.

Spark: Yes.

Shadow: No.

Spark: YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!

Everyone: …

Spark: No. Really. Okay, let's say that if you sing it, Charmy will be moved. C:

Shadow: O.O FINE. (Hell yeah, this will be my chance to get rid of Charmy!)

Yuki: *snaps fingers and transports Shadow to the dare room*

Spark: This'll be fun. C: *watches TV with everyone*

Shadow: *deep breath* I AM REALLY SPECIAL 'CAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME! LOOK AT MY SMILE, I'M SO DAMN HAPPY, THERE'S PEOPLE WHO ARE JEALOUS OF ME! WHEN I'M SAD AND LONELY, I LIKE TO SING THIS SONG! IT CHEERS ME UP AND CHILLS ME DOWN; I WON'T BE SAD FOR LONG, OH-OH-OH! I'M SO HAPPY, I CAN BARELY BREATHE! PUPPY-DOGS AND SUGAR-FROGS AND KITTENS, BABY TEETH! WATCH OUT ALL YOU MOTHERS; I'M HAPPY, IT'S HARDCORE! HAPPY AS A CUTE ONE FOR A 20$ WHORE, OH-OH-OH! I'M REALLY HAPPY, I'M SUGAR-COATED ME! HAPPY = GOOD, ANGER = BAD; THAT'S MY PHILOSOPHY!

Spark: Shadow, you're doing great! C: (He isn't even saying it right…)

Shadow: …I can't do this man, I'm not happy. *deep breath* I AM REALLY SPECIAL 'CAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME! LOOK AT MY SMILE, I'M SO DAMN HAPPY, THERE'S PEOPLE WHO ARE JEALOUS OF ME! THESE ARE-

**A while later…**

Shadow: …WELCOME TO MY HAPPY WORLD, NOW GET YOUR **(CENSORED)** AND LEAVE! I AM HAPPY, I AM GOOD, I'm…I'M OUTTA HERE! SCREW YOU!

Yuki: Charming. *snaps fingers and Shadow comes back*

Shadow: CHARMY, GO AWAY!

Spark: Yes. Charmy will move now. But I didn't say who'll replace him.

Shadow: …oh.

Spark: Come, Amy!

Shadow: …!

Amy: Hi, Shadow! *giggles and switches so she is sitting next to Shadow and Charmy is sat next to Espio*

Shadow: Oh. **(Censored).**

Spark: HAVE FUN! :D

Espio: Ugh. You again.

Charmy: Yep! Hee, hee~!

Espio: Someone kill me.

Reala: Pleasure. *stabs*

Espio: Not hard enough.

Charmy: OH MY GOD, ESPIO! ARE YOU OKAY?

Espio: *deep breath* !11!11111111111111111!11!11!1!1!1111!1!1!ONE!11111CHARMYISGAY1111!111!11ELEVEN1!1!1111!111!1!1111111!WAFFLES!111!

Yuki: Hard to tell, but I think someone just screamed.

Spark: Hey, now that you mention it, you're right!

Scourge: Why can't I sit with one of my buds? D:

Yuki: Because. If you sat with Reala then all of the girls will be running for their virginity.

Reala & Scourge: C:

Yuki & Spark: O.O *they turn around*

Yuki: Girls, do not go near people like Reala and Scourge. They are rapists.

Reala & Scourge: HEY!

Spark: It's called honesty. :3

NiGHTS & Bomamba: We've got it bad…*long sigh* Wait, we're girls?

Spark: For this story, you'll be referred to as girls, yes. Sorry to the readers who 'grew up viewing NiGHTS as a boy and all that stuff'. C:

Eggman: So…have you ever thought of a plan to take over the world?

Wizeman: In fact, I have! :D Let's take over the world!

Eggman: Sure! Great plan!

Wizeman: But first, YOU MUST HELP ME DESTROY NIGHTOPIA SO I CAN RULE OVER IT…!

Eggman: …that makes no sense. OUR PARTNERSHIP IS OVER!

Wizeman: Aw. :c

Eggman: You're the worst villain ever, Black Doom-uh, Wizeman.

Wizeman: *deep breath* IT'S _MASTER_ WIZEMAN! Fine! This calls for a Villain-Off!

Eggman: SURE! BRING. **IT.** _**ON!**_

Wizeman: YEAH!

Bowser: HELL YEAH!

**-NINTENDO ALERT. NINTENDO ALERT.-**

Everyone: *gasps and they turn to Bowser*

Yuki: GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!

Bowser: Aw…*tear*

Spark: NOW! SCRAM!

Bowser: Fine. Be like that. *disappears*

Yuki: Scourge, a dare for you. Fall into a pit of flaming rapists.

Scourge: Nice…lady rapists I hope?

Yuki: Nope. Muscle-y prison dudes. C:

Scourge: O.O

Yuki: Have fun!

Scourge: *pit opens up and he falls in…he'll be back…soon…*

Reala: At least I didn't go in…*sweatdrop*

Yuki: Oh, don't worry. You'll have lots more dares to do, so it's all good.

Reala: O.O

Wizeman: LET'S START THIS VILLIAN-OFF!

Eggman: OKAY, CHICKEN!

Silver: Oh, Lord.

NiGHTS: What _fun…_

Spark: Ahem; this was not a dare, so please may you two stop-

Eggman: COME FORTH, MY ROBOTS!

NiGHTS: I better end this. *plays ballerina music*

Wizeman: Gasp! Rebecca Black and I always used to dance to this! *dances like a ballerina*

Sonic: Eggman, sit down. You've won.

Eggman: HA! SEE! I'LL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN HIM!

Sonic: Yeah. Sure.

Jackle: *wakes* Hey, you guys. I've been asleep for a while, hee, hee, so, I think I've missed quite a bit. Hey, where's that echidna Knuckles?

Jet: Up your ass.

Donbalon: :/

Blaze: ._.

Jackle: Really? I wonder how he got up there…*checks*

Jet: *facepalms*

Blaze: No, he was kidding. He went to hospital.

Jackle: o.O REALLY? WHAT ACTION WENT DOWN?

Blaze: …well, Knuckles punched Claris out of confusion and Elliot got angry so he beat up Knuckles.

Jackle: *pulls out tarot cards* Shouldn't Knuckles have been able to beat the hell out of Elliot?

Blaze: Apparently, nothing can beat Elliot when he's in Rage Mode.

Jackle: :o Not even Weegee?

Blaze: *sigh* Yes, not even Weegee.

Weegee: *watches Blaze & Jackle*

NiGHTS: HOLY CRAPCAKES WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! WEEGEE'S WATCHING YOU GUYS!

Blaze & Jackle: O.O *they turn around*

Weegee: …*edges away slowly*

Blaze: …that was weird.

Jackle: It's like he's some sort of pervert.

NiGHTS: Yeah, 'cause we don't have enough of them around here, do we? *quickly glances at Reala*

Reala: Hey!

NiGHTS: *turns* Yes?

Reala: You were looking at me when you said that.

NiGHTS: I was.

Reala; DUMMY! *strangles*

NiGHTS: ACK! YOU'RE LIKE HOMER SIMPSON!

Everyone: Oh, Lord.

Bomamba: Don't start.

Tails: Why? What's happening?

Wave: Ever since we unfortunately introduced NiGHTS to _The Simpsons, _she's been watching it 24/7. If you look, she's even watching it now. *points*

Tails: *looks behind to see a little TV on his seat* Oh! *quickly hacks into it and switches it off*

NiGHTS: AGH-ACK-KYEH-KYAH-LET-ACK-UCK-EGH-ME-ACKAK-YAGH-AGH-GO!

Reala: Not until you admit that I'm sexy. c;

NiGHTS: HEKA-HEYKA-HEYAK-YECK-YAK-ACK-YOU'RE SEXY-ACK-AGH!

Reala: Thanks! *drops NiGHTS*

NiGHTS: Phew...

Tails: C:

NiGHTS: Woah, wait. WHAT HAPPENED TO _TEH SIMPSONS_?

Reala & Wave: *they point at Tails*

Tails: Hey, I did nothing!

NiGHTS: RAAEEEEEG! *hits with invisible flute, if that even makes sense*

Puffy: This is the first time I've spoken today.

Jet: And it'll also be your last! Have fun! :D *thumbs-up*

Puffy: *twitch*

Yuki: Oh, my, will ya look at that. A cliff.

Spark: Yep! Why ARE YOU DRIVING TOWARDS IT?

Yuki: 'cause it's fun! WHEEEEEE~!

Everyone: OH MY WASH!

*the coach abruptly stops*

Spark: O.O I thought…I was…gonna die…

Helen: *does a Kristen Stewart*

Will: This…coach crashing reminded me of my dad…*cries melancholically*

Elliot: Ugh! I'm sick of this and this stupid bus!

Yuki: It's a coach.

Elliot: Yeah, whatever.

Yuki: I'm not leaving you alone until you admit it's a coach.

Elliot: Why should I?

Yuki: Because.

Elliot: :/ It's a coach-

Yuki: THANK you~! :D

Elliot: ._.

Spark: Oh my God! Look! Knuckles stopped the bus-

Yuki: COACH.

Spark: YEAH, COACH!

Knuckles: I'm back. AND I'M BACK WITH A VENGEANCE. *dramatic close-up* !-

Elliot: *sits with his shades*

Claris: *sits with her head in her hands*

Will: *cries dramatically*

Helen: *dresses up Fifi some more*

Owl: *cries because he still couldn't get over the revelation of his deep, dark secret*

Omachao: *quite frankly annoyed*

Puffy: *says nothing under Jet's orders*

Big: *sits there being big*

Jet: *rolling his eyes*

Donbalon: *bouncing up and down*

Bomamba: *abducting some cats, somehow*

Scourge: *checking out Bomamba because he can*

Reala: *checking out NiGHTS because he can*

NiGHTS: *somehow figures out how to work the TV and starts watching more episodes of _The Simpsons_ on repeat*

Jackle: *plays with tarot cards*

Blaze: *busy setting one of Jackle's cards on fire with Spark's matches 'cause she's bored*

Silver: *plots about stealing Elliot's shades*

Wave: *sits there being lonely*

Tails: *looks through toolbox of fifty different wrenches*

Cream: *hugs Wizeman in fear-*

Wizeman: _MASTER_ WIZEMAN!

Author: Yeah. Whatever.

Amy: *annoying Shadow*

Shadow: *depressed. No surprise there*

Eggman: *pulling off some funky moves because he unfortunately rolls like that*

Sonic: *wonders how Knuckles got out of hospital*

Charmy: *annoying Espio*

Espio: *facepalm*

Yuki: *stabs tumbleweed* WAIT, WHY ARE WE EVEN LOOKING AT WHAT EVERYONE'S DOING?

Author: My precious fourth wall! *sniff* It's broken now…*tear* BECAUSE WE CAN!

Spark: *lights more matches*

Knuckles: --

**Only a bit later, say, five years…**

Knuckles: -! Haha.

Spark: Now let's end on this bombshell because a non-dramatic moment is always the best way to end a chapter. :D

**Yup. That's right. Please read and review, if you can! We'll take any comments on board! **

**Mikuru: Piiiii~!**

**Yuki: Shut up! *throws Mudkip at her***

**Mikuru: Piiiii~!**

**Yuki: ._. Anyway, the next chapter will come soon, so be patient. :D**

**Also:**

**Ji = literally just Japanese onomatopoeia for a scrutinizing stare. **


	3. Chapter 3 By Born Of Fire

**Chapter 3 by Bornoffire12222**

**Ye olde disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NOTHING I SWEAR!**

**Please rate and review and stuff :D**

**Me: I'm going to have some fun with this chapter!**

**Scourge & Reala: Ohh I like the sound of that!**

**Me: Not that kind of fun!**

Yuki: Now for a dare! Donbalon, touch this needle. *gives him a needle*

Donbalon: Why?

Yuki: Just do it.

Donbalon: *Touches needle and pops*

NiGHTS: That should put a stop to his evil bouncing in his own room!

Yuki: *Brings Donbalon back to life*

NiGHTS: What are you doing? DONBALON IS CLEARLY A DANGEROUS THREAT TO US ALL!

*everyone stares at Donbalon*

Donbalon: *frolics in a random field full of flowers and bunny rabbits* Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, WHEE!

*INSERT TUMBLEWEED HERE*

Yuki: *chases the tumbleweed* DIEDIEDIE!

Spark: This can only mean one thing...

Blaze: We're gonna crash and die?

Jackle: Yuki's declared war on tumble weeds?

Charmy: What Blaze said?

Spark: No. *puts on shades* I'm driving! :D

Everyone but Spark: AGH!

Spark: *presses the accelerate pedal so hard the coach breaks the sound barrier*

Sonic: Hah, you call this fast?

Tails: Y-y-y-yes!

Reala: N-n-n-note t-t-to se-e-elf... n-never let Spark d-d-drive anyth-th-thing!

Will: Speeding? This reminds me of my dad! *Cries*

Elliot: This is madness!

Spark: Madness? **THIS. IS. SPARTA**!

NiGHTS: I guess this calls for a FLUUTE SOLO! :D

Everyone but NiGHTS and Owl: IT DOES NOT! D:

Yuki: Author, can you make her to stop doing that?

Author: Stop breaking the fourth wall!

Yuki: No!

Author: Yes!

Yuki: No!

Author: Yes!

Yuki: No!

Author: Yes!

Spark: You can't tell us what to do!

Author: You two are grounded until you stop breaking the fourth wall.

New coach layout.

01 Big & Jackle (driving)

02 Spark & Bomamamamamba

03 Wave & Tails

04 Wizeman & NiGHTS

05 Shadow & Omachao

06 Sonic & Amy

07 Espio & Owl

08 Eggman & Charmy

09 Knuckles & Donbalon

10 Jet & Will

11 Blaze & Elliot

12 Silver & Helen

13 Puffy & Claris

14 Yuki, Reala, Scourge & Cream (in the four seater)

[01]

[03][12]

[07][06]

[04]09]

[13][02]

[08][11]

[ 14 ]

Yuki: AGH! NO! I BEG OF YOU! NO! ANYWHERE BUT HERE!

Author: Hehehehe

Yuki: But all the girls will be running for their virginity!

Author: Especially you, Yuki! Now I'm not talking to you anymore.

Yuki: No!

Author:...

Yuki: Fine!

Reala: He-ey...! *Perverted grin*

Yuki: Ew!

Bomamba: Spark, do you like my cats? *Insane laugh*

Spark: They're... awesome...

Bomamba: Don't you like them? DON'T YOU!

Spark: Yeahyeahyeah! Your cats are AMAZING! SERIOUSLY! YEAH! YUKI HELP ME AUTHOR SAT ME NEXT TO THE INSANE LADY!

Jet: Hehehehe I'm the best thing since sliced bread!

Will: All this cockiness reminds me of my dad! D: *cries*

Omachao: Be sure to collect rings! Be sure to collect rings! Did I mention to collect rings? Collect rings!

Shadow: SHUT THE (censored) UP!

Amy: Hello my love :D I was thinking about names for our grandchildren :D

Sonic: GOD, NO!

Tails: Who's driving?

Jackle: I am! *evil grin* :D

Everyone but Jackle and Big: NO!

Jackle: Hey look, a cliff!

Big: I wonder what happens if we drive over it :3

Jackle: Yeah me too, let's find out :D

Everyone else: NO! GOD NO!

Jackle: *Floors the accelerator so hard the coach breaks the sound barrier, the coach drives over the cliff, pauses for a second, then nosedives* Maybe this wasn't such a GOOD

IDEA...!

Everyone: *Screams*

*The coach crash lands in the ground*

Yuki: *Snaps her fingers and warps them out of the coach, landing them in the middle of nowhere* Where are we now?

Spark: Well, while I magic up a new method of transport, time for a competition! Who wants to go first?

Owl and Omachao: USUSUSUSUS!

Spark: OK, Owl and Omachao must have a RAP BATTLE! But first, I must explain the rules, four pairs will compete, the team with the most wins gets a point on the scoreboard, ready?

Owl and Omachao: Yup!

Spark: OK then! Cue the music!

*Music starts*

Omachao: This'll be fun!

Collect rings on the way,

That's my philosaph-ay,

They're important,

To the player at home,

Whether they live on Mobius or in Rome,

I like repeating things over fifty times,

But most of the time those things don't rhyme,

Like this,

Shadow shot me out a cannon- didn't shut me up,

I think he did that 'cuz I wound him up,

Now my rap is sorta done! 'Sup! *Strikes cool rapper pose*

Yuki: What's with the 'sup?

Omachao: Don't all rappers do that? And it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with up and wound up.

Owl: My turn, hoo!

Don't you know,

Where the dream drops go?

The fountain at the dream gate,

So don't hate,

On me,

'Cuz it's more simple than ABC,

I'll tell you everything you already know,

'Cuz I've been living there since a long time ago,

If you've heard it before I don't give a heck,

And I'll repeat it again 'cuz I'm a pain in the neck,

You can't disable my advice,

And so you find muting, will suffice.

Owl out, hoo! *Spins his head because he's an owl and owls roll like that*

Omachao: So... who won?

Spark: Hmm...

*Dramatic close up on Owl*

Spark: Um...

*Dramatic close up on Omachao*

Spark: Uhh...

Sonic: JUST CHOOSE ALREADY!

Spark: Owl! OK, next, Reala and Scourge.

Scourge: Bring it on!

I'm only in the comics,

It's not fair!

Nobody knows me anywhere!

Jet thinks he has it bad,

But everyone knows,

The Babylon Rouges,

Shadow got his own game,

Don't forget Tails too,

Sonic got countless,

SEGA I HATE YOU!

Reala: Not bad, but not good enough! It's rappin' time!

I'm such a pervert it blows my mind,

A pervier guy you will never find!

I'm the boss you know,

I don't just go with the flow,

I'm the general of the entire Nightmaren Army,

And if I get on your case I'll drive you barmy,

With the innuendo that I put in my speeches,

SEGA doesn't think what kind of messages this teaches,

The little kids that play this game,

THE FANBASE CAN'T PRONOUNCE MY NAME!

Say RE-AL-A!

Fanbase: REEELA!

Reala:

No, RE-AL-A!

Fanbase: RE-EL-A!

Reala:

RE-AL-A!

Fanbase: RHI-ANN-A!

Reala:

Ugh. Whatever. So my rap goes on!

'Cuz of the throng!

Of the fans,

Wanting more of this man,

Although I'm gender neutral I'm more male than NiGHTS,

Yet I wear lipstick and paint my nails in my spare time!

My face and my legs are whiter than snow,

First level Nightmaren, seconds have to go!

Jackle: Oi!

Spark: I think it's safe to say Reela won that.

Reala: .A! REEEEEEEAAAAAALLLAAAAAA!

Spark: OK. Now, Eggman and Wizeman!

Wizeman: Can I have the Nightmarens as back up?

Spark: Sure whatever

NiGHTS: Nope. I'm not singing for you.

Reala: Why not, fun ruiner?

NiGHTS: *Wears a mohawk, ripped jeans, tie dyed top and combat boots with shades* CUZ I'MA _**REBIL**_!

Reala: But rebel is spelt R-E-B-E-L

NiGhTS: I KNOW I'M CHANGING IT CUZ I'MA _**REBIL**_!

Reala: You spelt your own name wrong there!

NiGhTS: I KNOW I CHANGED IT CUZ I'MA _**REBIL**_!

Reala: *Grabs NiGHTS by the throat* Will you do it NOW?

NiGhTS: ACK-NOPE!-ACHK-I'MA STILL-ACK- A _**REBIL**_!

Reala: *Grips harder* How about NOW?

NiGhTS: Nope!

Reala: *Grips harder*

Nights' Soul: NEVERNEVERNEVER!

Reala: Why did you change your name again?

Nights' Soul: Partially CUZ I'MA _**REBIL**_ and partially CUZ IT'S EASIER FOR THE AUTHOR TO TYPE!

Author: Stop breaking the fourth wall!

Nights' Soul: NO YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO CUZ I'MA _**REBIL**_!

Author: I shouldn't have made you such a rebel.

Nights's soul: NOW I SHALL BE THE ULTIMATE _**REBIL**_! *Snaps her persona in half, punches Reala and objects to Wizeman*

Wizeman: HOW DARE YOU OBJECT MY NONEXISTENT ORDERS!

Nights' Soul: Yeah I know :3

Yuki: *Brings NiGHTS back to life and makes her quit being a rebel*

NiGHTS: Aw, why can't I be a rebel anymore?

Yuki: Because I said so.

NiGHTS: Fine, fine, fine! *Changes back to normal appearance* BUT I'MA STILL A _**REBIL**_!

Wizeman: You cannot handle my sheer epicness! I shall reign over this competition as though it were Nightopia!

Jackle:

Jackle here y'all

NiGHTS: But I can't rap!

Reala: Wazzup!

Wizeman:

Wizeman ft the Nightmarens possibly minus NiGHTS!

Jackle:

Yo, yo!

Wizeman:

Here we go!

I'm a huge pair of curtains,

With huge floating hands,

I'll haunt your dreams!-

Nightmarens: HAUNT YOUR DREAMS

Wizeman:

-Crazy as it seems,

I like the sound of little kids crying,

And I like the thought of kittens dying,

I'm the worst bad guy since the Joker,

And the most evil guy north of South Dakota,

When I was 6 I won a prize for being spiteful,

Nightmarens: OH SO SPITEFUL

Wizeman:

And I make the Grim Reaper look delightful,

I'm meaner than mean,

I'm badder than bad,

Nightmarens: HE'S MEAN, HE'S BAD

Wizeman:

I'm the worst thing since mental maths-

NiGHTS: And mental maths is pretty darn bad!

Wizeman: QUIT INTERUPTING INFERIOR LIFE FORM!

Even Ke$ha, One Direction and Bieber can't beat,

The evil that is in me,

And the rhythm in this speech!

Reala: *Holds really long high pitched note*

NiGHTS: Aaahhh...

Jackle: Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Reala: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nightmarens: *Jazzhands*

Reala: We should so start a band!

Jackle: Yeah! Called 'The Bodiless Terrors'!

Reala: Jackle, you're the only bodiless terror here.

NiGHTS: How about 'Team Nightmare'?

Reala: That's a stupid name! How about 'The Flying Fiends'?

NiGHTS and Jackle: ... I think you might be on to something :D

Eggman: Pah! You and your stupid Nightmarens can't beat me and my Badniks! Spark, can I have the Badniks for backup?

Spark: *Looks up from her matches* Huh? Sure whatever.

Eggman: Here goes!

My name was Robotnik-

Badniks: WAS ROBOTNIK!

Eggman:

Now it's not,

SEGA had a sudden change of heart,

Maybe they're just being difficult,

Perhaps they never liked me from the start,

Maybe they think I'm just too evil,

Or maybe they think my efforts are feeble,

To kill that stupid blue blur,

Badniks: KILL THAT STUPID BLUR

Before my plans even unfurl,

I've been defeated,

Why am I defeated?

EVERY SINGLE GODDARNTIME! *starts having a rage fit*

Spark: Em... Wizeman and the Nightmarens win. Now for our final pair, Elliot and Will. *Elliot will be a Sonic cast representative cos I said so*

Will: I'll go first!

I like football,

And,

Uh...

THIS REMINDS ME OF MY DAD *cries*

Spark: Uhm... Now for Elliot!

Elliot: Awesome!

I can't believe,

People older than me,

Can beat me at sports,

Well they can eat my shorts,

Cuz...

Uh...

Cuz I will one day be famous and have,

**FAME!**

I'M GONNA LIVE FOREEEEVE-E-ER!

I'M GONNA LEARN HOW TO FLY!

Claris: **HIGH!**

Elliot:

I FEEL IT COMIIING TOGETHEEEEE-E-ER!

PEOPLE WILL SEE ME AND CRY!

Claris: **FAME!**

Elliot:

I'M GONNA MA-AKE IT TO HEA-EA-VEN!

LIGHT UP THE SKY LIKE A FLA-A-AME!

Claris: **FAME!**

Elliot: REMEMBER MY NA-

Spark: Elliot, you're disqualified for ripping off Fame, Will, you're disqualified for not performing. Team NiGHTS wins! Let's take a look at the scoreboard!

**SCORE BOARD:**

**TEAM SONIC TEAM NIGHTS**

**01 01 **

Spark: Awesome!

Wave: Where'd you get the scoreboard?

Spark: I have my methods ;).

Wave: Seriously, how?

Spark: I st- BORROWED it! Now, look at our new method of transport!

*Spark has magicked up a plane*

Tails: I DIBS FLYING! *Has flight goggles and a scarf on, holding a mug saying "I THE X TORNADO"*

Spark: No, *puts on shades* I'm driving :D.

Everyone else: NO. JUST NO.

Reala: Author save us we're gonna die!

Author: Fine. *Snaps fingers and Spark is tied to her seat*

Spark: Hey!

*The plane layout is exactly the same except seat 14 is now split into 14 and 15 with Reala and Scourge in 14 and Yuki and Cream in 15, also Jackle has swapped places with Sonic*

Sonic: OH YEAH BABY I GET TO FLY HELL YEAH!

Shadow: Oh god no.

Sonic: *Breaks the sound barrier and proceeds to go faster than the speed of light*

Tails: S-s-s-s-s-sonic! Th-th-this is t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-too f-f-f-f-fast f-for r-r-r-regular p-p-p-p-p-people!

Sonic: Pfft. We're barely going at the speed of light. That's only a bit faster than I run.

Spark: Stop flying through clouds!

Shadow: Was that lightning?

*Lightning bolt*

Yuki: DEFINATELY STOP FLYING THROUGH CLOUDS!

Jackle: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Reala: NIGHTS I LIKE YOU REALLY!

NiGHTS: I LIKE YOU TOO!

Wizeman: I LOVE YOU KIDS, YES EVEN JACKLE!

Sonic: AMY, I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU!

Amy: I LOVE YOU SONIKU!

Shadow: TAILS, YOU CAN HAVE MY MOTORBIKE! But if you paint it I will haunt your (censored)-ing dreams!

Tails: GOODBYE, WRENCHIE! *cries*

Wave: Wrenchie?

Tails: MY WRENCH! D': NO!

Will: THIS DOOMED PLANE REMINDS ME OF MY DAD! *cries*

Owl: HOLY DREAMDROPS!

Omachao: I THINK WE MIGHT DIE, COLLECT RINGS ON THE WAY!

Author: GOD I CAN'T TAKE ALL THESE CAPITALS ANY LONGER!

Yuki: SAVE US THEN!

Author: QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Yuki: NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER!

Gillwing: CAN I COME OUT FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE PLANE NOW!

Everyone: NO!

Yuki: EVERYONE JUMP INTO THE PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!

*Everyone but Spark jumps into the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!*

Everyone: OOF!

Yuki: To leave we must each face our fears.

Spark: *still tied to her seat* HELP ME EEEEEEEE eeeeee!

Yuki: *snaps fingers and Spark appears*

Spark: GROUND, SWEET GROUND! *Kisses floor*

Yuki: Room one, let's go.

*They are in a dark room.*

Yuki: Oh, look. The BOOK OF MAGICAL WONDERS!

Spark: Why did you shout that?

Yuki: The PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!, the BOOK OF MAGICAL WONDERS! and the INFERNAL PIT OF VENEMOUS SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE! Must

always be catapalised with an exclamation mark or you get cursed for thirteen years. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Cream: What's the INFERNAL PIT OF VENEMOUS SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!

Spark: My version of the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!

Yuki: Anyway, we need to summon Kali from the BOOK OF MAGICAL WONDERS! to tell us who's test this is.

Spark: How?

NiGHTS: Do we need to give an offering?

Amy: Say a magical incarnation?

Spark: Make a potion?

Yuki: Watch the mystical way in which I summon her, KALI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Kali: *Appears from the BOOK OF MAGICAL WONDERS!* What? Oh, Yuki. Yeah ask me your question.

Yuki: Who's test is this?

Kali: Isn't it kind of obvious? *Points to Helen who is bawling, screaming for her mother and curled up in a ball*

Yuki: Oh. 'Kay thanks.

Kali: Anytime. *Disappears*

Spark: Helen, you need to get to the door.

Helen: NO OO!

Spark: Come on Helen.

Helen: NEVER!

Spark: *Drags Helen along the floor to the door, Helen grabs onto her left ankle.*

Helen: *Squeezes Spark's ankle*

*CRACK*

Spark: OWOWOWOWOWOW! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!

Yuki: *Heals Spark's ankle* You need to stop doing that.

*They get to the door*

Helen: Yay! I did it!

Spark: More like I did it!

Yuki: Room two.

*They are in a garden with a swimming pool.*

Sonic: NO.

Shadow: Get in that pool, already.

Sonic: No!

Shadow: Yes!

Sonic: No!

Shadow: Yes!

Sonic: NO!

Shadow: *Grabs Amy* I'll chaos blast if you don't get in.

Sonic: Go ahead, need any help?

Shadow: GET. IN. THE DAMN. POOL!

Sonic: NO NEVER IN MILLION YEARS NO NEVER EVER EVER!

Shadow: *Grabs Tails*

Sonic: *Sighs* Fine. *Dips toe in pool then hops back screaming like a little girl* I can't do it.

Tails: Well this sucks.

Shadow: Sorry.

Tails: It's fine but can you take your hand off my throat? You're kinda... blocking my... airway...

Reala: I'll hold him for ya! :D *Grabs Tails*

Shadow: Are you sure?

Reala: I haven't taken a good hostage in ages, it's fine! Right Tails?

Tails: *Choking* You're... worse than... him!

Reala: See? I'm great at stuff like this!

Tails: Sonic-ack!-hurry up!- ack!

Sonic: *Shivers* Sorry Tails, I can't do it!

Amy: *Goes to kiss Sonic*

Sonic: NO GOD NO! *Jumps five feet in the air, sprints as though he can't sprint quickly enough and dives for the pool*

Reala: Wow, that was quick.

Tails *Faints partly from shock and partly from lack of oxygen*

*A minute passes*

*INSERT TUMBLEWEED HERE*

Yuki: DIEDIEDIE! *Chases tumbleweed with a random knife*

*Another thirty seconds passes*

NiGHTS: *Plays the drowning theme on her flute*

Knuckles: *Sighs* Guess I have to go save him again. *Dives in and comes out with Sonic*

NiGHTS: *Stops playing the drowning theme*

Sonic: THERE WAS A TUNNEL AND A LIGHT AND THEN KNUCKLES PULLED ME OUT OF IT! :D AWESOME!

*Some boring tests later*

Yuki: Who's test is THIS?

*The nyan cat theme is playing, the entire room is decorated pink with fluffy, innocent bunnies hopping everywhere and a before and after poster of an emo-ish black and red room and the current one.*

Shadow: NO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ROOM! WHERE'S MY EMO-ISH POETICAL MUSINGS BOOK? AND MY STAMP COLLECTION? AND THE LATEST COPY

OF EMO WEEKLY? AND MY MOTOR BIKE?

Sonic: Um... Shadow...

Shadow: WHAT IS IT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A MOMENT?

Sonic: I think I found your motor bike... *Points at a motor bike with pink bunnies, rainbows and unicorns painted on it and pink tassels*

Shadow: *Cries over the motor bike* NO OOO! *Hugs Sonic* WHY, SONIC? WHY?

Sonic: Um... OK...?

Shadow: *Picks up a pair of girly pink glasses* They even changed my reading glasses! *Sobs in a ball on the floor*

Tails: *Comes to* My nose fur feels fu- HOLY PLOTWISTS BATMAN! WHAT THE MOTHERBOARD JUST HAPPENED!

Reala: Oh, you fell asleep when I was carrying you.

Tails: Right.

Amy: I think you'll find it's called 'passing out due to lack of oxygen'!

Reala: Meh. Same thing.

*Five hours later*

Owl: Hoo. We made it!

Everyone: Yay!

*Several boring trials later*

Yuki: This is the final room. Reala, this must be your trial.

Reala: Meh, how bad can it be?

Wizeman copy: Reala, I'm demoting you to second level.

Reala: *Takes back his previous remark* ! *Sobs and hugs NiGHTS* WHY, NIGHTS, WHY?

NiGHTS: Dunno.

Reala: *Bawls*

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*deepbreath*

!1!1111!

ONE!WHYWIZEMANWHY?11111111!

NiGHTS: Several hours of NOing later!

Author: STOP BREAKING MY DAMN FOURTH WALL!

Shadow: *Senses someone stealing his line* I... I sense someone stealing my line! CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS... BLAST! *Chaos blasts*

*On the moon*

Alien 1: Hey look, another explosion.

Alien 2: Must be those darn Mobians again.

Alien 1: Ah well.

*Back in the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!*

Yuki: Shadow... You... You blew up the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!

Spark: So now we're out again! Yay!

Reala: But now we're in the middle of nowhere! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN HAPPY!

Shadow: *Senses someone stealing his line* I... I sense someone stealing my line! CHAOOOOOSSS... BLAST!

*On the moon*

Alien 1: WHY WON'T THOSE BLOODY MOBIANS SHUT THE HELL UP!

*In London*

Yuki: Shadow your chaos blast blew us to London!

Shadow: Meh. It was nothing.

Sonic: *Holding skateboard*

NiGHTS: Where did you get that skateboard from?

Sonic: According to the law of Sonic Generations, whenever I go to a city, I get a skateboard.

NiGHTS: Oh.

Jackal: AGH! WHAT ARE THESE THINGS! GET 'EM OFF GET 'EM OFF! *Waves his new arms around*

NiGHTS: Holy shiznicks you're a visitor!

Reala: SO ARE YOU!

NiGHTS: AND YOU!

NiGHTS, Reala and Jackal: AGH!

Wizeman: ... *Has turned into a pair of curtains with three pairs of gardening gloves*

Yuki: Oh, I figured you'd look out of place as you are, so I'm turning you all into everyday objects or beings for now.

Sonic: What's this thing? *Points to top*

Yuki: They are CLOTHES. They are what NORMAL 20 year olds wear.

Shadow: HELL YEAH I GOT MY MOTORBIKE BACK! :D

Will: NiGHTS you're a girl!

NiGHTS: Yeah I know :3

Helen: Yuki and Spark aren't anime characters anymore!

Puffy and Donbalon: ... *Being balloons*

Reala, NiGHTS and Jackle: Where's my hat?

Yuki: NORMAL PEOPLE DO NOT DRESS LIKE THAT!

Reala, NiGHTS and Jackle: :O *gasp* They don't?

Spark: Great! So what do we do now?

Author: ... Uh...

*AND SO THE AUTHOR CHANGED THEM BACK AND GAVE THEM A NEW COACH*

*It is back to the coach layout from Chapter 1*

Owl:

IN MY DREAMS

I CAN HEAR YOU CALLING ME!

IN THE NIGHT

EVERYTHING'S SO SWEET!

IN YOUR EYES!

I FEEL THERE'S SO MUCH INS-

0.0

H...how long have you guys been here?

Everyone else: Long enough, Owl, long enough.

Owl: 0.0...

Spark: Well this calls for a dare! Over to you, Yuki!

Yuki: Reala, I dare you to go on Location, Location- Nightmare Edition.

Reala: Oh god no.

Jackle: What's wrong with it?

Reala: Well, the whole of Nightmare is a dark nothingness, so everything is the same...

Yuki: Go on then, do it!

*Reala is transported to Nightmare*

Presenter: Hello viewers at home, welcome to Location, Location- Nightmare Edition! This episode we will be relocating Reala from dark nothingness, to dark nothingness! :D

*And hour of boring viewing later*

*Reala is transported back to the coach*

Reala: That... was horrible... and... really, really boring!

**And that is the end of an incredibly long chapter :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW OR ELSE MIKURU WILL CRY!**

**Mikuru: Pii!~**

**See what I mean? Born of fire, over and out and stuff~ yo!**


	4. Chapter 4 By Yuki Chan

**NiGHTS & Sonic Coach Trip – Chapter 4 or 5 or…ugh, I don't even know any more. :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _NiGHTS _or _SONIC THE HEDGEHOG _and they belong entirely to _SEGA _only and by using it, I'm not trying to claim it. :3**

**Okay, so it's Yuki's turn to write, moi! Hope you like. :3**

Reala: …

Yuki: …

Reala: …

Yuki: …

Reala: …

Yuki: WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT, ELLIPSE WHORE?!

Reala: GET YOUR SEXY O-oh, hey, Spark! c:

Spark: I. SAW. _**EVERYTHING. **_*DUNDUNDUN!*

Reala: Oh.

Spark: Let's blow these trumpets, anyway! :D

Bomamba: :/ What the hell was that supposed to be?

Spark: Don't question my catchy sayings, dumbob!

Bomamba: Catchy…? Sure…whatever floats your boat…

**NEW LAYOUT**

01 – Claris & Will (Driving)

02 – Wave & Big

03 – Scourge & Helen

04 – Eggman and Puffy

05 – Blaze & Sonic

06 – Amy & Silver

07 – Donbalon & Omachao

08 – Owl and Charmy

09 – Jet & Espio

10 – Bomamba & Shadow

11 – NiGHTS & Tails

12 – Jackle & Knuckles

13 – Reala & Yuki

14 – Wizeman, Spark, Elliot & Cream (in the four-seater)

{01}

{03} {11}

{10} {07}

{04} {02}

{08} {05}

{06} {09}

{12} {13}

{14}

Cream: Um…who's driving now?

Claris & Will: _**WE ARE. **_

Charmy: ._. They don't even know how to drive.

Author: NEITHER DO YOU, SO SHUT UP!

Jet: Ooh, burn!

*the coach starts veering in random directions and Claris slams her foot on the accelerator and somehow, defying the laws of physics, Weegee and Chuck Norris, goes faster than the speed of light*

Will: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Cream: TH-THI-THIS I-IS T-TO F-F-AST!

Omachao: G-GOD S-SA-SAVE M-ME!

Espio: S-SHE'S H-HYPER A-AGAIN!

Sonic: *blinks in surprise* Wow, this is pretty fast, y'know? *sips some coffee and sits back in his chair*

Everyone: W-WHAT T-THE H-HELL I-IS W-WRONG W-WITH Y-YOU?!

Claris: Pft. Too slow. *pushes down harder on the accelerator*

And, yet again defying the laws of physics, Claris surpassed whatever's faster than the speed of light (nothing, I don't think) and made even Sonic throw up.

**Later on…**

Sonic: Hm, I feel a little woozy.

Claris: Huh! That was just my average speed. You guys wanna see how fast I can go?!

Everyone, including Sonic, ran up to Claris and forced her to swap seats with Helen.

Tails: Helen, please don't do what Claris did!

Helen: .-.- I'm not hyper, so I won't.

Claris: HEEEEEEEEY! HEEEEEY, YOOUUU GUYYS! WOO-HOO, WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! WHY CAN'T I DRIIIVE THE BUUUUUS, GUYS?!

Yuki: D: DAMN YOU! IT'S A DAMNED COACH!

Claris: SUUUUUUUUREEEEE! IT'S A TAXI, MAAAAN!

Yuki: IT'S A-

Spark: :l Don't bother.

Yuki: *sigh* Fine.

Claris had to be calmed down as the dares couldn't proceed whilst she was hyper off her ass.

Yuki: I HATE YOU, AUTHOR! I HATE YOU! *glares angrily at Reala*

Author: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL?! IF YOU DON'T STOP, YOU WON'T BE IN THIS FANFIC ANYMORE!

Yuki: Aww!

Reala: Diddums.

Yuki: CRAM IT!

Reala: I'm glad I'm sat next to you again, Yuki. C:

Yuki: O.O You're creeping me out. Now I know why you're such an excellent Nightmaren.

NiGHTS: Actually, he's terrible. For one thing, he can never keep me in a ca-

Reala: Hm. Rich coming from you. You fail as a Nightmaren and don't even obey Master Wizeman's non-existent orders. Ironic, isn't it?

NiGHTS: *sticks tongue out*

Spark: Tch. You think you've got it bad, Hime-chan. I'm sat with a pair of curtains, a cocky blue-haired kid who fails at sports and an anthropomorphic rabbit who won't stop crying!

Wizeman, Elliot & Cream: HEY!

Yuki: Whatever, Hoka-han. I'm sat with a pervert. That's worse than a thousand of them altogether.

Reala: HEY!

Spark: Okay…let's start! Wave, are you glad that Yuki knows who you are now?

Wave: YES, HELL YES! IT MEANS I'M LOVED SINCE JET ALWAYS OUTSHINES ME!

Yuki: Just because I know who you are doesn't mean I like you.

Wave: B-But...but…*she throws a tantrum and runs to the Emo Corner*

Spark: You just got out of your seat! Oh, well. Stay in the Emo Corner. Sorry, Big.

Big: Huh?

*Big's seat is dropped from a wire and he falls into the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM for ten minutes*

Big: Oh! Look! Lots of Fwoggies! :D

*All of the Froggies get killed, then, when they get killed, more Froggies appear which get killed and so on*

Big: …

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

From the coach…

Bomamba: Sounds like Big's having a good time. :D

Shadow: I suppose. But, if Froggies are being killed, wouldn't he hate that? And why is he in the pit of eternal pain and doom? Why is he so-

Yuki: *her eyes go wide* YOU DIDN'T SHOUT IT OUT.

Shadow: -so much? And why is Yuki staring at me angrily looking as if she's about to blow up the world?

**On the Moon…**

***explosion***

Alien #1: DO THEY NEVER SLEEP?!

Alien #2: Actually, it turns out that half of them are from some Dream World so this means they're always asleep.

Alien #1: Whatever. OH, SUGAR, IT'S ONE OF THOSE ROVERS STEALING OUR PRECIOUS ROCKS! RUN!

**On the coach…**

Spark: *magics up another coach* Yuki has a bit of a bad temper.

Yuki: *wears an 'I Hate Shadow' headband*

Shadow Fans: BOOO!

Anti-Shadow Fans: YEAAA!

Shadow: Why is Yuki wearing an 'I Hate Shadow' headband?

Scourge: *puts a tape over Shadow's mouth* There.

Spark: You'll need that tape for Owl and Omachao too!

Owl & Omachao: HEY!

Spark: Anyhow, Shadow and Amy must switch souls! *snaps fingers*

Amy: …why am I hugging you? And…who are you? Why are you so cocky? Why are you blue? Why am I so pink? It's disgusting! I should take this girly dress off too-

Sonic: NONONONONONO!

**CENSORED**

Amy: *paints self black and red* I'm going to read Emo Weekly.

Sonic: …w-what about S-Shadow?

Shadow: …oh my God! Why am I all black 'n' stuff? It's so creepy! Pink suits me much better! *paints self pink, giggling* Ooh, look! A dress? Mind if I stea- uh, borrow it, Amy? 'kay, thanks! *puts on and sees Sonic*

Sonic: …O.o

Shadow: _**SONIKU! **_*glomps and giggles* Aw, you're too cute, Soniku!

Sonic: HE'S SCARIER THAN AMY! OH, GOD, SAVE ME!

Yuki: Scarier than _Paranormal Activity_…

Helen: AND THAT'S SO SCARY I WANT MY MOMMY!

Owl: Did you just say mommy, even though you're British?

Helen: Nope! I said mummy! Y'see, half the time I have to be British and then the other half I have to be American!

Reala: Pft. _Paranormal Activity_? No way is it scary. I've seen rabbits do scarier things than that.

Yuki: Yeah. I bet you have.

Reala: ._.

Big: *climbs out THE PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM*…ugh…could someone give me a hand?

Reala: Sure! C: *pulls him out*

Knuckles: Lame sexual cliché alert.

Owl: o.O My beak is moving but I have nothing good to say.

Jackle: That'll make a nice change.

Owl: :o

Omachao: Burn!

Owl: WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH HIM?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

Omachao: o_o No…that's what you think in your delusional mind…

Owl: No…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!

Everyone: ._.

Spark: SHUT UP, FOR THE LOVE OF NICKI MINAJ! Anyhow, dare for Reala.

Reala: Mhm. *stares around casually*

Spark: *magics up DARK AND SCARY ROOM and shoves _Fifty Shades of Grey _in Reala's face* I want you to stay in here.

Reala: Why?

Spark: Because I hate you.

Reala: NO! NOOOO!

Spark: *kicks him in and locks door* AND YOU CAN'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU'VE READ ALL OF IT!

Helen: What was that?

Scourge: A book.

Helen: Called what?

Scourge: …_F-Fifty Shades of Grey…_

Helen: What's it about-

NiGHTS: *loudly* OKAAAY, HELEN, LEAVE SCOURGE ALONE! LET'S GO FLY AROUND RANDOMLY FOR NO APPARENT REASON!

Helen: Yay! :D

NiGHTS: :D

Yuki: I don't think so. :3 You need to stay in your seats.

NiGHTS: Says who?

Yuki: Says me.

Puffy: And you don't just disobey Yuki.

Jet: Had fun talking? Now you can't talk for the rest of the chapter.

Puffy: … (DAMN, NOT AGAIN!)

NiGHTS: I _can _disobey her…'cause…'cause…

Claris: *facepalms* Oh, God…

Nights: 'CAUSE I'MMA _**REBIL! **_*puts on a Mohawk wig, changes her name, wears ripped jeans, shades and a tie dyed top*

Spark: *sigh* Someone shut that sack of purple crap up.

Helen & Claris: WE WILL! LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME FOR A SONG!

Yuki: Because the author of this chapter likes to see characters singing songs!

Author: SILENCE!

Yuki: :3 I kill you?

Author: My chainsaw's still quite clean, you know.

Yuki: OH, GOD, SHE'S A SADIST!

Helen & Claris: GIRL _**POWAH! **_

Cream: *starts playing a random trumpet to begin _Wings _by Little Mix*

Helen & Claris: MAMA TOLD ME NOT TO WASTE MY LIFE, SHE SAID: SPREAD YOUR WINGS MY LITTLE BUTTERFLY! DON'T LET WHAT THEY SAY KEEP YOU UP AT NIGHT, AND IF THEY-

Shadow: CHAOS…BLAST!

**On the Moon…**

Aliens: *oblivious to explosion*

Alien Priest: We are gathered here today for the funeral of Neil Armstrong-

Yuki: GOD, DAMN! STOP MAKING REFERENCES!

Author: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! IT WAS EVEN IN ANOTHER FREAKIN' SCENE!

**Back on Earth…**

Yuki: I STILL HATE SHADOW!

Shadow Fans: BOOOO!

Anti-Shadow Fans: YEAAAA!

Shadow: D: Like, why would anyone hate me? Soniku doesn't hate me, do you? :3

Yuki: Um, because you're ACTUALLY red and black just like Reala so you're probably a secret pervert and you're emo and you always ask questions and you're freaky and YOU'RE JUST SCARY!

Nights: Describing Reala there?

Reala: *from his dark room, reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_* …

Nights: Holy cow, he didn't reply!

Spark: He's so caught up in that book…

Yuki: :/ Are you doing this so he'll end up raping me when he's come out?

Spark: *looks around nonchalantly* No… :3

Yuki: I guarantee your little 'plan' will backfire. You watch.

Spark: Bring it on.

Yuki: Sure thing, Kraps.

Spark: Oh, you are going DOWN!

**A few moments later…**

Jet: That's gonna leave a big bruise…heh…

Yuki: D: YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!

**Another few moments later…**

Jet: :/

Yuki: The magical power of karma, eh?

Spark: Technically, no.

Yuki: *aims fist at her* How?

Spark: ._. I won't say just so I'll stay here instead of going to hospital…

Yuki: :/ AAAAAANYWAY! Wave and Jet, have a battle of the Babylon Rogues, even though technically you're not REALLY the Babylon Rogues without the other huge guy…er…um…:l what was his name?

Jet & Wave: SHE DOESN'T LOVE US!

Yuki: Anyway, I've decided that you guys will have a race-

Sonic: HOLY MOTHERBOARD! A RACE?! COUNT THE BLUE MAESTRO: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, I-

Tails: *punches him* Go play in traffic.

Will: ALL OF THIS FIGHTING REMINDS ME OF MY DAD! *cries*

Yuki: ._. Can't a girl say something without being interrupted?

Elliot: o.O YOU'RE A GIRL?!

Yuki: …Elliot, there's something wrong with my _**boiling, steaming, blistering, scorching**_ hot oven; be a good ol' chap and look inside, will you?

Elliot: I'll pass.

Yuki: **(CENSORED)**, I NEVER GET TO USE THAT DAMN THING! Although, I can use it for Reala, so it's all good. **ANYWAY, **as I was saying-

Spark: **HELP ME BELIEVE IT'S NOT THE REAL ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME TAME THIS ANI-**

Wizeman: SHUT UP, YOU INSOLENT FOOL! I WANT TO SEE WHAT THE RACE IS ABOUT SO I CAN LAUGH AT THE LOSER!

Spark: O.O Calm down, hotshot.

Wizeman: :/ You say some peculiar things.

Spark: Ahem, catchy.

Wizeman: :l Yeah. They're catchy. Of course they are. That's exactly what I meant.

Yuki: FOR THE LOVE OF ASH KETCHUM, SHUT UP! Wave and Jet will have a race up a…erm…mountain. Whoever gets to the top first can have my…er-

Spark: Shiny Arceus card. :3

Yuki: NO! NOT MY SHINY ARCEUS CARD! GOD, NO! NO! MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOOOOOOUUUUSSSSS!

Wave: Hm. Easy.

Jet: Bring it!

Yuki: NO, YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY GETTING MY SHINY ARCEUS CARD!

Jet: What's better than a Shiny Arceus card? Let's go! *they start racing to the top of a mountain which appeared out of nowhere*

Yuki: NO! PLEEAAAAASEEE! D:

Spark: Altogether, everyone…

Everyone: Aww…

Yuki: SHUT UP!

Puffy: I can speak now Jet's gone! :D

**On the Mountain…**

Jet: Hey, Wave. I just got the feeling that ol' fat Puffy said something. Did'ya hear anything?

Wave: We're on a mountain and she's hundreds of feet below. NOW, DO YOU REALLY THINK I HEARD HER?! I DON'T HAVE BIONIC EARS!

**Back on the Coach…**

Author: NiGHTS, STOP BEING A REBEL 'CAUSE I SAID SO!

NiGHTS: Aw… *tear*

Gillwing: I WANT SIXTEEN PINTS OF RUM AND THEN I GO BOM, BOM- oh, hey, guys! How's it chillin'?

Sonic: Gillwing, you aren't a gangsta. NOW, SHUT UP! *kicks him*

Gillwing: *tear* Why does no one love me?

Spark: :3 I love you!

*slow zoom on Gillwing blushing*

Random Guy: I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS-

Spark: Okay, cram it.

Knuckles: Hang on, is the winner actually getting Yuki's Shiny Arceus card or not?

Spark: Yes!

Yuki: No!

Knuckles: I'M CONFUSED! *punches Jackle*

Jackle: What'd I ever do to you?! D:

Tails: He just likes punching people.

Jackle: But…that's mean!

NiGHTS: Aren't you supposed to be a Nightmaren?

Wizeman: Well, we all know he's useless, so…

Jackle: *sniff* THAT'S IT! *hits Wizeman with…erm…Taylor Swift*

Wizeman: NO! NOT TAYLOR SWIFT! SHE SINGS ABOUT ALL THINGS HAPPY LIKE…ER…

Cream: Love?

Wizeman: Yeah! How did I not guess THAT?

Elliot: Hey, Taylor! I have an idea for some new material!

Taylor: Yeah?

Elliot: SING ABOUT LOVE!

Taylor: *squeal* Oh my gosh! That's so ORIGINAL! I have _**never **_sung a song about LOVE before!

Sonic: ._. STUUUURAAAAAAAAAANGE, ISN'T IT?

Yuki: *kills Taylor Swift* Go rot in a hole.

Spark: What about Nicki Minaj? *brings in Nicki Minaj*

Nicki: I-I-I-I-

Yuki: What about Jessie J? *brings in Jessie J*

Jessie J: J-J-J-J-Jessie J!

Claris: STUTTERING CONTEST!

Espio: :/ Isn't stuttering meant to be a speech problem?

Claris: Who really cares?! :D

Espio: O.O

Author: STOP BRINGING IN SINGERS! *sends away Nicki Minaj and Jessie J* How are things going? Jet? Wave?

**On the Mountain…**

Jet: MUST…CARRY ON…*pants heavily*

Wave: *classical music plays in background and she wears a tutu as she contently floats up* La-la-la-la-la~! :3

Jet: HEY!

**Back on the Coach…**

Spark: Looks like Wave'll be taking that Shiny Arceus card.

Yuki: … *forming evil, sadistic plans in her head*

Spark: And on that note, how're you doing, Reala?

Reala: …I'm…almost…done…c:

Spark: O.O You read quick! It's not even been a whole chapter yet!

Claris: …D: I'm…LONELY!

Scourge: You still have me…

Claris: NO! *kicks Scourge out of the glass window. He lays on the ground helplessly and watches as the coach zooms off into the distance* I DON'T WANT A PERVERT SAT NEXT TO ME!

Yuki: Grow up. I sit next to a REAL perv; how'd you think I feel?

Spark: Actually, I have an idea… *magics up Hatsune Miku and sits her next to Claris* This is your new friend.

Claris: *gasp* YAY!

Miku: *robot voice* ^-^ Hello, Claris!

Claris: *tries to hug her but gets electrocuted* HOLY WOMPING! *passes out*

Miku: My work is done for the day?

Yuki: Yeah. Not before you sing us something.

Miku: Um…BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOOH! *disappears*

Spark: Proving even Justin Bieber sounds good when sung by Miku.

Jet: I WON! NOW GIMME MY ARCEUS CARD! *snatches from Yuki*

Yuki: No! GOD, NO! MY PRECIOUS! PRECIIOOOOUSS! Wait, I thought Wave was winning!

Jet: Well, turns out you can move faster in tutus…you listening, Sonic?

Sonic: NOT A WORD. *glares angrily at Tails and Knuckles, who are laughing at the thought of the blue hedgehog in a tutu*

Wave: I'LL GET MY REVENGE. *sits down and folds arms angrily*

Spark: Ahem, anyway, Reala?

Reala: …I'm…done…

Spark: O_O Okay? *unlocks door and opens*

Reala: *walks out, he seems to be spacing out*

Spark: So…um…*coughs awkwardly* How'd you feel?

Reala: I…feel…_**good…**_

All Girls: THAT WAS THE LAST THING WE WANTED HIM TO SAY!

**So, let's end on that note, shall we?! C: Sorry for referencing! I reference a lot. I referenced from: *deep breath* JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE'S SONG _SEXYBACK_, WEEGEE, CHUCK NORRIS, MOON ROVERS, _PARANORMAL ACTIVITY, _THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL (I'm not saying too much… :3), _CATS & DOGS, _NICKI MINAJ, _FIFTY SHADES OF GREY, _LITTLE MIX'S SONG _WINGS, _NEIL ARMSTRONG, _CATS & DOGS: THE REVENGE OF KITTY GALORE, _HANSEL AND GRETEL (wait, what? 0_0), THREE DAYS GRACE'S SONG _ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME, POKEMON, _SAM AND THE WOMP'S SONG _BOM BOM, _TAYLOR SWIFT, NICKI MINAJ (AGAIN), JESSIE J, HATSUNE MIKU, SAM AND THE WOMP'S SONG _BOM BOM (_AGAIN), JUSTIN BIEBER'S SONG _BABY _AND_ LORD OF THE RINGS. _Oh, yeah, and an unintendedGiygas from _Earthbound _reference. Seriously. It was actually unintended, believe it or not.**

**Well, bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 By Born Of Fire

Chapter 5 by Born OF Fire! :D

Quick note: We are aware fanfiction may take this down, if they do, we will re-upload it again, and again, and again, and again, and... The title and description will be the same, so if it gets removed, DO NOT FEAR! WE HAVE KEYBOARDS, AND WE ARE NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM... To write stories in script form! :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NiGHTS or Sonic. Warning- contains Voldemort, South Park (no profanity from them, don't worry!) and Nicki Minaj! (Whom I don't own either) Poor Silver's having a bit of a bad day this chapter LOL

AND NOW TO SUMMON KALI TO READ OUT THE ANNOUNCEMENT! IT'S AMAZING! IT'S SPECTACULAR! IT'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! KALI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

Kali: *Yawns* Huh...hm? What? Oh. Thanks to ChoDarkHeart96 and heyheyhey for reviewing.

SEE?! I TOLD YOU IT WAS AMAZING AND SPECTACULAR AND WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

Kali: Well, not really-

IT'S WHAT THE AUTHORS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

Kali: *Sighs* I hate my job. Oh and, BornOfFire says you get imaginary cookies. Here you go. *Hands over imaginary cookies and sighs like the misery she is* Can I go book now?

What?

Kali: I live in the BOOK OF MAGICAL WONDERS! You idiot!

Oh, yeh! :3 Yes, you may go book.

Kali: Ugh, finally!

It's hard to believe she's only eight.

Reala:

I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK!

THEM MOTH-

Everyone but Owl: SHUT UP!

Owl:

-DON'T KNOW HOW TO A-... oh.

Reala: But I'm bringing sexy back ;)

Yuki: WE KNOW YOU SAID SO OVER FIFTY GAZZILLION TIMES!

NiGHTS: *Mind=blown* Really? Already? Wow.

*Live and Learn by Crush 40 comes on on the radio*

Sonic: Hey, it's my theme song! :D

Shadow:... It's my theme song...

Sonic: No, it's my theme song!

Shadow: IT'S MY THEME!

Sonic: NO IT'S MY THEME!

Shadow: MINE!

Sonic: MINE!

Shadow: IT'S MINE!

Sonic: NOW IT'S TIME TO RANDOMLY PULL THE CHAOS EMERALDS OUT OF NOWHERE! *Pulls the Chaos Emeralds out of his backside/nowhere like he does in every single game and goes Super Sonic* TIME FOR A BATTLE!

Yuki: Em... guys-

Shadow: YOU'RE ON! *Pulls the Chaos Emeralds out of his backside/nowhere like he does in every single game and goes Super Shadow* CHAOOOOOS... SPEAR!

Sonic: *dodges spear* HOMING ATTACK!

Shadow: *Dodges homing attack*

Sonic and Shadow: *Dodges car*

Shadow: WHAT THE FUDGECAKES? WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM!?

Silver: *Has turned super* I figured I shouldn't miss out on a good B-B-B-B-B-B-BRAAAAAUWL!

Yuki: Guys-

Silver, Shadow and Sonic: WRAAAAAAGGGHHHH! *Disappear in a cloud of fight dust*

Knuckles: All this over a theme song? Why did Silver get involved? I'M CONFUSED! *Joins fight in confusion*

Yuki: GUYS CUT IT OUT!

Silver, Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles: *They stop and look up, Shadow is grabbing Sonic by throat about to punch him in the face, Sonic's foot is two inches from kicking Shadow inbetween the legs, Silver is trying to telekinetically throw Cheese at Knuckles whilst grabbing Shadow's leg and Knuckles is about to punch Cheese* Hm?

Yuki: I SAID STOP FIGHTING! YOU BROKE MY SHADES!

Elliot: Well actually they're MY shades.

Cream: I believe that is Cheese you have there.

Silver: Um... Yeah sorta...

Cream: Oh really? Good. Cuz now... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEG! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND DISPOSE OF THE EVIDENCE BY MAKING YOUR BODY INTO A SAUSAGE, PUTTING IT INTO A CHILI DOG AND PUTTING IT IN SONIC'S FRIDGE! IT WILL BE GONE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS-

Sonic: Pft! I nom them quicker than that!

Cream: -LESS THAN A MATTER OF SECONDS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

Silver: YESYESYES! I UNDERSTAND! REALLY! I DO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *Gives back Cheese*

Cream: Thank you Mr Silver *Innocent giggle and smile*

Everyone else: 0.0

*INSERT TUMBLE WEED HERE.*

Yuki: Shadow, gun please.

Shadow: *Gives her the gun*

Yuki: *Shoots tumbleweed a million times* DIEDIEDIE! *Gives Shadow back his gun*

Shadow: Nice shot.

Yuki: *Puts on shades* Hell yeah. I know. B)

NiGHTS: Where did you get that Chaos Emerald from?

Sonic: My invisible backpack in my butt :D

NiGHTS:... 0.0... okaaay...

Amy: Same place I get my hammer from :D

Shadow: I don't, I get mine from my-

NiGHTS: I DON'T WANNA KNOW!

Shadow: -cupboard...

NiGHTS: Oh. I thought you were gonna say your-

Spark: TOO MUCH INFORMATION! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!

Shadow: It's OK, no one ever listens to me anyway... Except my diary...

Sonic: Ya mean this? *Holds black notepad with Shadow's Emoish Musings on it*

Shadow: Pft. No.

Sonic: I guess you won't mind me READING IT then! :D

Shadow: NO DON'T PLEASE!

Sonic: OK...

"15th June, 2003,

Went to the shops, bought a packet of carrots. One carrot was green and different from the rest. Sometimes I feel like that carrot. I thought about Maria, I cried.

16th June, 2003,

Saw Rouge. She stole my wallet. I thought about GUN, I cried.

17th June, 2003,

Sponge Bob was cancelled today. It made me sad. I thought about tacos, I cried.

18th June, 2003,

Saw Silver in town today, he had some new boots. I wanted some new shoes too, so I bought some roller skates, I didn't like them but Amy said they brought out the red in my quills. I thought about the Ark, I cried."

Interesting diary, Shadow.

Shadow: You sonuva-! GRRRRRR... I hate you.

Sonic: HAHAHAAHAHA!

Shadow: So immature...

Sonic: Says a guy of 70 who thinks he's 20.

Shadow: I WAS IN SUSPENDED ANIMATION YOU PLONKER! RAAAAEEEEEEG! *Chaos spears Sonic*

Sonic: Hey!

Yuki: Time for a dare! NiGHTS I dare you to go into the M Rated Room of Darkness with Reala.

NiGHTS: No.

Yuki: Yes.

NiGHTS: No!

Yuki: Then it's the... PI-

Nights: *Grows a Mohawk, wears ripped jeans and top with 'REBIL' on it* NO YOU CANNOT PUT ME IN THE PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM! CUZ I'MMA REBIL!

Reala: Here she goes again...

Nights: DAMN STRAIGHT REALA!

Shadow: *Sens-*

Yuki: NO. JUST NO. YOU ARE NOT BLOWING UP MY COACH.

Author: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Nights: NOW I SHALL START FLUTE PLAYING IN PROTEST CUZ I'MMA REBIL! *Plays My Plague by Slipknot on the flute*

Spark: THEN I SHALL PUT YOU IN THE INFERNAL PIT OF VENEMOUS SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!

NiGHTS: *Switches back and is pulled into the INFERNAL PIT OF VENEMOUS SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!* NOOOO! *itch itch itch*

Spark: She can come out when she's ready to do the dare.

NiGHTS: NEVAAAAHHH! NEVERNEVERNEVEREVERINAMILLIO NYEARSNEVEEEEER!

Spark: OK then.

Reala: Now I'm lonely :'(

Spark: Tough cookies.

Jackle: I wanted to start our band... I play the drums and everything! LOOKIE HERE! *Plays invisible drums*

Reala: Jackle, that was just a thought.

Jackle: But we all know that Reala plays the violin... :( you're a mean brother *puppy face*

Reala: I- *Looks at Jackle's face* no.

Jackle: Pweeaaasse? I'll cry if you don't.

Reala: But-

Jackle: Piii!~

Reala: Fine.

Jackle: YAYAYAYAYAY YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVAH! *Hugs Reala*

Everyone else: Aw.

Reala: Hmph. *Mumbles and pulls out invisible violin*

NiGHTS: *Gets out of pit and gets out invisible flute*

Nightmarens: *Rocking out*

Everyone else: OW! MY EARS!

Nightmarens: *Stop and complain*

NiGHTS: I SAY WE START A CAMPAIGN AGAINST NOSES!

Nightmarens, Wizeman, Cheese and Voldemort: YEAH!

Yuki: Where did Voldemort come from?

Voldemort: Fine I'll leave :'( no one likes me... *Leaves*

Gillwing: I can relate.

Yuki: I AM MAKING MORE SPACE IN THE COACH FOR SOME MORE MEMBERS FROM EACH CAST! You guys can choose who else comes on. Two cast members each.

Eggman: Metal Sonic!

Shadow: Rouge!

Tails: No, Cosmo!

Sonic: Sally!

Scoruge: Fiona!

Amy: Is it possible to have TWO of the same person? *eyes up Sonic*

Sonic: Eek! *Shivers*

Big: Fwoggy :3

Sonic: Big, you already have Froggy. He's on your head right now.

Big: Oh. That's where you went Fwoggy :3 :D

Everyone else: *Facepalm*

Silver: I only know one other person... Mephilis! I need to get out more.

Charmy: How about Vector?

Shadow: No! He's too annoying!

Sonic: How?

Shadow: *Flashback*

Vector: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! *flashback over*

Shadow: It was like listening to a broken record...

Sonic: No, we definitely do not want him!

Cream: How about Elise? :3

Everyone else: NO!

Yuki: OK, Sonic cast you can have Metal Sonic and Elise!

Sonic: OH GOD NO!

Metal: Hello. I have arrived.

Elise: *Goes to kiss Sonic*

Sonic: AGH NO GOD NO! WHY ME?

Amy: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN BEEYOTCH!

*PLEASE STAND BY*

Yuki: Erm... OK since Elise is going to be in hospital for at least a decade the Sonic cast can have another person.

Tails: Classic Tails!

Yuki: OK then... We'll refer to Classic Tails as Miles to avoid confusion.

Tails: BUT YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!

Yuki: Fine we'll call Modern Tails Miles Prower.

Miles Prower: No way!

Yuki: Tough cookies Miles Prower.

Reala: HAHAHAHAAAHA THAT SOUNDS LIKE MILES PER HOUR HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Miles Prower: Yeah. I know.

Yuki: Fine Classic Tails can be Tails 2 and Modern Tails can be Tails 1.

Tails 1: Fine.

Tails 2: HEY EVERYONE I MADE A WALKIE TALKIE SO I CAN HEAR YOU EVEN THOUGH I COULD ALREADY DO THAT IN SONIC ADVENTURE 2, SONIC COLOURS AND MOST OF SONIC RUSH!

Spark: OW! Your new voice actor! It hurts!

Yuki: Actually, we'll just do Tails and C Tails.

Reala: We'll take Queen Bella!

NiGHTS: And Clawz!

Will, Helen, Claris and Elliot: OH MY WASH! NOO!

Yuki: OK.

Clawz: Hellowz!

Queen Bella: A bus? I am not amused!

Yuki: A bus? A BUS?! IT'S A COACH!

Queen Bella: A coach, whatever I am still not amused.

C Tails: When did I dye my eyes blue?

Tails: One night the whole cast got drunk, then we woke up in the morning with irises!

Sonic cast: :O

Silver: Except me... My eyes have always been yellow... :'(

Shadow: And me... :'(

Sonic: HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE LONERS!

Silver and Shadow: Grrr... *go super* SO YOU WANT A FIGHT, HUH?

Sonic: *goes super* YOU BET I DO!

Yuki: Em... guys...

Sonic, Shadow and Silver: RAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGG!1!11!ONE! *Fighting*

Yuki: GUYS!

Sonic, Shadow and Silver: *They stop, Silver is about to telekinetically throw Weegee at Shadow, Shadow is pulling Sonic's quills and Sonic is playing Nyan Cat in Shadow's ear* Hm?

Yuki: STOP FIGHTING ALL THE TIME! And Silver, where did you get Weegee?

Silver: ... No comment.

Spark: NiGHTS, I'd like you to explain a plot hole

NiGHTS: Fire away.

Spark: If you can fly, how come you couldn't get away from those birds?

NiGHTS: Dunno. I just didn't think of it I guess.

Reala: And also those birds can cause plot holes just by being there.

Sonic: And there's only one other person that can do THAT.

*Everyone looks at Silver*

Silver: What? Oh, so I was in Sonic Generations, I had a rival battle and I shouldn't remember you, yeah, sure, whatever.

Tails: Ah but TECHNICALLY Sonic 06 HAD to happen for it not to happen. Otherwise if you go back to change something and then you come back and everything is exactly how you wanted it you wouldn't go back to change it but then you would because it wouldn't have happened and so it had to happen to be erased. STURAAAAANGE, ISN'T IT?!

Everyone else: 0.0

C Tails: Even I don't understand what I'm talking about. :/

Silver: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I WAS MEANT TO REMEMBER YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA! FAILURE, IBLIS TRIGGER!

Sonic: Oh so you want a fight, huh? *Goes sup-*

Yuki: STOP!

Sonic: *Changes back* I'll get you some other time.

Silver: Whatever you say, old man.

Sonic: I'm 20!

Silver: And that makes me 19 old man! HAH!

Sonic: Grrrr!

Silver: Grrr! I'm fighting you anyway!

Metal: I am the TRUE Sonic, faker!

Sonic: NO YOU ARE NOT, FAKER!

Shadow: *Sticks a pot leaf to his head* I AM THE TRUE SILVER, FAKER!

Silver: SHUT UP MY HEAD DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A POT LEAF, FAKER!

Sonic: Seriously, it does.

Silver: *Goes into rage mode* IT DOES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! *Telekinetically throws Sonic and Shadow into Metal, they land in a heap on the floor, he then telekinetically throws the TV at them, then some water, making Metal short circuit and shock Shadow and Sonic*

Sonic: That was uncalled for!

Shadow: Stupid optimist!

Sonic: Optimist?

Shadow: YES! He is so DAMN peppy all the DAMN time!

Sonic: Woah, dude, chill for a second!

Metal: Hello, good chaps! KZT! Top of the morning! KZT! GRR I'M ANGRY! KZT! I'm so happy! KZT! Good night! KZT! I love you! KZT! 'Ello guvna! KZT!

Tails: Oh no. Silver you broke his programming. Look, now he thinks he's David Cameron!

Metal: WHY NO YOU LIEK ME PUBLIC?! *Cries* KZT! WRAAH I HATE EVERYONE! KZT! I'M CONFUSED! KZT! Hello, Mrs Yuki :3 KZT! I know what will cheer everyone up, FLUUUTE SOLO! KZT! It's .A! KZT! Let's make like Eggman's hairline and recede! KZT! Your car broke down? I'LL FIX IT :D! KZT! Maria... KZT! Are you paying too much for your car insurance? KZT! I love you Soniku! KZT! I'm just in it for the money! KZT! I'm a free bee! Free bee! Bee free! Free Bee! Whee! KZT! I know ninjitsu! KZT! I love my moustache! KZT! My head doesn't look like a pot leaf! KZT! Froggy? KZT! Silver, you're so naive, but then again, I've always liked that about you... NEW. PROGRAMMING. ACCEPTED. DOWNLOADING . DOWNLOADING .PACKAGE. DOWNLOADING . EXPORT DATA HERE. DOWNLOADING . DOWNLOADING . DOWNLOADING . NOT COMPATIBLE. CANCELING. DOWNLOAD.

Tails: OH GOD NO!

Metal: OH Silver! *Hugs and kisses Silver*

Silver: M-metal? Is that-?

Metal: You're still so naive! But I've always liked that about you!

Silver: Blaze said that!

Tails: Yeah! He scanned Blaze and now he's adopted her personality and memories, but the thing about hiding her crush on you wasn't compatible with his original programming and now he thinks you're going out!

Silver: HELP ME! I...Can't...Bre... *Passes out*

Blaze: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN, FAKER! *Torches Metal*

Metal: What just happened? *Sees he's hugging Silver* COMMENCING SEARCH FOR . NOT FOUND IN METALSONIC/PROGRAMING/PERSONALITY/TRAITS/SEXUALPREFERENCE. *Lets go of Silver*

Silver: *Wakes up* What just happened? I remember Metal going funny and some black spots and then nothing after that... WAIT. NOW I DO. OH FUDGE. WTF?! *Freak out*

Yuki: He'll be OK in a few minutes.

Silver: *Shivering from shock and hugging Claris* I w-w-w-w-want my mum...

Metal: Sorry, potleaf.

Silver: Did you just call me A POTLEAF!?

Eggman: OH no...

Tails: He's done it now...

Metal: *Looks around to see what made him angry and finds nothing then shrugs* Yes.

Silver: RAAAEEEGGG! *Grabs Metal Sonic and shakes him* I AM NOT A POTLEAF NOR DO I LOOK ANYTHING LIKE ONE IN ANY WAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?

Metal: Silver claiming something untrue... LET. ME. SEE... DOES. NOT. COMPUTE.

Silver: Shadow, gun please.

Shadow :*Gives Silver a gun*

Silver: *Whacks Metal over the head with it and gives it back to Shadow* DOES IT COMPUTE NOW?!

Metal: No. But... EVALUATING OPTIONS... LIE-FOUND. SEARCHING FOR MORE OPTIONS. DEATH- FOUND. Yes it computes.

Shadow: That's it?

Silver: Um... Yeah, duh.

Shadow: You're not shooting him with it?

Silver: No.

Shadow:...OK then.

Knuckles: Why not? I'M CONFUSED! WRAH! *Punches Claris*

Claris: Ow!

Reala: I'LL SAVE YOU! *Heroic pose*

NiGHTS: Someone's out of character...

Author: QUIT BREAKING MY FOURTH WALL!

Reala: *Saves Claris and sits her on his lap*

Claris: Who are you?

Reala: Me? You... you don't know who I am? I WAS IN YOUR FRICKING GAME! I HAVE THREE THEME SONGS! I'M THE SEXIEST NIGHTS CHARACTER EVER! I HAVE LOADS OF ADORING FAN GIRLS BUT I MIGHT NOT EVEN BE A GUY! Now do you remember?

Claris:...Nope.

Reala: NOOO! WHY?!

NiGHTS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVERYONE KNOWS ME!

Reala: *Angry face* Do you want a FIGHT then?

NiGHTS: Bring it on! *Drill dashes Reala*

Reala: *Dodges and drill dashes back*

NiGHTS: *Paraloops Reala*

Reala: *Appears at the other end of the coach and drill dashes at NiGHTS*

NiGHTS: *Grabs Reala and throws him*

Reala: *Appears right behind her* Nice throw!

NiGHTS: Thanks! :D... 0.0 oh fu-

Reala: *Drill dashes NiGHTS*

Yuki: Um, you two! Can you please-

NiGHTS: *Dodges* THIS. IS. SPARTAAAA! *Hits Reala over the head with her invisible flute*

Yuki: Can you-

Reala: WRAH! *Punches NiGHTS*

Yuki: WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!

Reala and NiGHTS: Sowwy...

Wizeman: Your cookie privileges are revoked for the week!

Reala and NiGHTS: But-

Wizeman: No buts!

Jackle: *Eating cookies* HAHAHA! Bro and sis don't get to eat cookies!

Reala and NiGHTS: Grrrrr!

Bomamba:

YO LISTEN UP,

HERE'S THE STORY,

ABOUT A LITTLE GIRL,

WHO LIVES IN THE GREEN WORLD,

AND ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT,

AND EVERYTHING SHE SEES IS JUST GREEN,

LIKE HER,

INSIDE AND OUTSIDE,

GREEN HER HOUSE,

WITH THE GREEN LITTLE WINDOWS,

AND A GREEN CORVETT,

AND EVERYTHING IS GREEN FOR HER,

AND HERSELF AND EVERYBODY AROUND,

CUZ SHE AIN'T GOT NOBODY,

TO LISTEN,

I'M GREEN,

DADDADEEDADADAAADADADADEEDAD ADUMDADADEEDADAPDUM!

I'M GREEN,

DADDADEEDADADAAADADADADEEDAD ADUMDADADEEDADAPDUM!

I HAVE A-

Everyone else but Owl: SHUT UP!

Owl:

DADADEEDADAPDUUM- oh...

Bomamba: Yay I got a line!

Puffy: You had a line two chapters ago!

Author: Quit breaking the fourth wall!

Shadow: Oh so we're doing karaoke now? OK! :D

ALL HAIL SHADOW,

HEROES RISE AGAIN!

OBLITERATING EVERYTHING THAT'S NOT-

Everyone else: SHUT UP!

Charmy:

I'M A FREE BEE!

FREE BEE!

BEE FREE!

FREE BEE!

FR-

Everyone else: SHUT UP!

NiGHTS:

IN THE NIGHT,

DREAM DEL-

Everyone else: SHUT UP!

Amy:

I-

Everyone else: SHUT UP!

Shadow:

-DETERMINATION OF THE STROOONG!

FOUND THE MEANING THAT YOU SEARCHED FOR SOOO LOONG!

ALL HAIL SHADOW!

HEROES RISE AGAIN!

OBLITER-

Sonic: *Epic guitar solo from his underground days*

Shadow: It wasn't time for that yet!

Sonic: Meh. Whatever.

Shadow:

ALL HAIL-

Everyone else: SHUT UP SHADOW!

Shadow: :'( why no you liek my singing?

Everyone: BECAUSE IT'S AWFUL!

Shadow: :'( I'll never win The X Factor...

Reala: BUT I WILL!

CHURU CHURU PAYA PAYA!

CHURU CHURU PAYA PAYA!

CH-

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Sonic: *Grabs a wisp* LAZEERRR! BEEPBEEDEDEEPBEEDEEDEEPDEEBE EBEEP!

Shadow: What the heck?

Sonic: Ice breaker :D

Everyone: ? huh?

Sonic: *Sigh* never mind.

Yuki: NiGHTS, you still need to go into the M Rated Room of Darkness with Reala.

NiGHTS: N- mrph!

Reala: *With his hand over NiGHTS' mouth.* Yep she'll do it!

NiGHTS: Mrph mrph mrph!

Reala: She means yes I will, don't you NiGHTS? Because if you don't we BOTH get thrown in the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!

NiGHTS: Mrph!

Reala: Yes.

NiGHTS: Mrph.

Reala: Yes!

NiGHT: Mrph!

Reala: Come on, let's get this over with.

NiGHTS: Mrph...

Yuki: Now, I shall summon Kari to summon the door.

Spark: Why can't you just summon it?

Yuki: NO! Now for the summoning, :D. KALI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Kari: Hm? What? Oh, you again! *Clicks her fingers and summons the door to the M Rated Room of Darkness.*

Yuki: OK Kari, you can get lost now.

Kari: Thanks. *Leaves*

Yuki: OK, the TV will monitor the M Rated Room of Darkness!

*TV monitors the M Rated Room of Darkness*

Yuki: Cream, Charmy, Claris, Elliot, Will and Helen look away now.

Cream: I'm too young for this! Hug me, Wizeman! *hugs Wizeman*

Wizeman: ...

Reala: *Jumps through the door and grabs NiGHTS with him*

NiGHTS: Hey!

Reala: Now... I finally get what I "WANTED" *Winks*

NiGHTS: EEEWWW! EW! EWEWEWEWEWEWEW! *Freak out*

Reala: MWAHAHAHA!

NiGHTS: HELP MEEE!

Wizeman: Very good son, raping your own sister. Jackle, you're next.

Jackle: But I don't wanna rape sis!

Wizeman: TOUGH!

Cream: Wizeman, what does rape mean?

Everyone: 0.0

Wizeman: Ask Tails.

Cream: Tails, what does rape mean?

Tails: When someone... um... forces someone else to do it with them...

Cream: Do what?

Tails: WELL... Sometimes when two people love each other VERY MUCH they have a special hug.

Cream: What's it like?

Tails: I dunno.

Cream: Why not?

Sonic: CUZ HE'S STILL A VIRGIN HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tails: SHUT UP, SO ARE YOU!

Sonic: Oh you'd be surprised *devilish grin*

Tails: ZOMG *mind=blown*

Amy: Yep, one day I purchased some CHLOROFORM :D

Sonic: 0.0 wait, what?

Amy: Don't you remember?

*FLAAAASH BAAAAACK*

Amy: Hey, Soniku!

Sonic: *Groans* Amy, just leave me alone!

Amy: If you sniff this for five minutes I'll leave you alone forever!

Sonic: Really?

Amy: Yeah!

Sonic: GIMME IT HERE! *Sniffs* Hey this smells like chloro- *passes out*

Amy: *Suspiciously drags Sonic away*

*FLAAAAAASH BAAAAACK OVER*

Tails: HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GOT PWNED BY AMY!

Reala: STOP LAUGHING, ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO LAUGH!

...

*SEVERAL HOURS OF M RATEDNESS LATER*

NiGHTS: That's it. I'm scarred for life.

Reala: Hehehehehe :D

NiGHTS: SHUT UP, RAPIST!

Wizeman: Go on then, Jackle.

Jackle: NO!

Wizeman: YES!

Cream: What do you want him to do Wizeman?

Wizeman: I want Jackle to have some FUN.

Owl: All he has to do is go over and TOUCH NIGHTS.

NiGHTS: 0.0... No! ONLY ONE BROTHER CAN DO THAT PER DAY!

Wizeman: OK, Jackle, you're tomorrow.

NiGHTS: *Changes into her Rebil outfit* NO YOU CANNOT MAKE ME CUZ I'MMA REBIL!

Reala: OH brother...

Nightmarens: Yes?

Reala: Nothing I wasn't talking to you guys/girls!

NiGHTS: *Changes back* I can't be bothered to be rebillious anymore.

Charmy: HEY SHADOW WANNA PLAY TAG?

Shadow: No.

Charmy: OF COURSE YOU DO! TAG! YOUR IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *deep breath* HAHAHAHAAHHAHA!

Espio: Sorry... He ate all the blue smarties... I couldn't stop him...

Yuki: Tails, I dare you to endure Classic Tails' voice actor for an hour.

Tails: Sounds easy enough.

*Transports the Tails's to the dare room*

C Tails: **YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D**

Tails: AAARRGGHHH! MY EARS! *Sticks his tails in his ears* I CAN STILL HEAR IT! NOOO!

C Tails: **YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE** **BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D YOU'VE BOUGHT BACK QUITE A BIT OF THIS WORLD! :D**

Tails: OH GAWD HELP ME!

*1 HOUR LATER*

Yuki: OK, time for a group dare, over to Spark.

Spark: OK now for a competition! A sports day! Pick four people for the first activity!

Tails: We have chosen Sonic, Metal, Eggman and Blaze.

Reala: We have chosen Will, Helen, Owl and Donbalon.

Spark: Sure?

Everyone: Yes.

Spark: Good! The activity is synchronised swimming!

Sonic: 0.0 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Spark:...Aaaaand we're out of life jackets...

Sonic: OH GAWD!

Metal: But I can't go in water!

Yuki: Aw why not?

Metal: CUZ I'M A ROBOT! *Facepalm*

Tails: Actually, according to the rules of Sonic and Mario at The London 2012 Olympic Games you now can! :D

Everyone else: ?

Spark: OK, Team Sonic first!

*Sonic, Metal, Eggman and Blaze get in the water, Sonic sinks the bottom of the pool like a stone in a pond*

Sonic: OH GAW- BLUBBLUBBLUBHELPMEBLUBBLUBBL UBBLUBBLUBBLUBBLUBBLUBBLUBBL UBBLUBBLUBHIMUMBLUBBLUBBLUBB LUBBLUBBLUB!

Eggman: Look at my lovely graceful dancing *spazzes like a frog in a blender because he sadly rolls like that*

Everyone else: 0.o

Blaze: *Being the only graceful one in the water*

Sonic: Blubblubblub!

Eggman: Does anyone hear anything?

Sonic: BLUB! BLUB!

Blaze: It's probably nothing.

Sonic: BLUBBLUBBLUB!

Knuckles: *Playing chess with Elliot* I'M SO CONFUSED! *Sees there is no one to punch and punches his own head, knocking himself out.*

Elliot: I win! :D

Sonic: BLUBBLUBBLUBBLUB

NiGHTS: *Plays the drowning theme on her flute quietly*

Amy: Hey, where's Sonic?

Sonic's Soul: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME YOU DING DONGS?! YOU KNOW I CAN'T SWIM!

Everyone else: OH YEH! :D

Yuki: *Brings Sonic back to life cuz she can*

Sonic: YAY! Wait. I'm still in the pool aren't I? Oh fu-blubblubblubblubblubblubblub blubblub!

Knuckles: *Wakes up and pulls Sonic out*

Sonic: *Cough cough cough* SEE HE SAVED ME!

Spark: Time for the NiGHTS representatives to go!

Donbalon: I've just realised I can't go underwater... I'll just float up again...

Sonic: HAHAHAHAHAHHA YOU FAIL!

Donbalon: *Pushes Sonic in the pool*

Sonic: N- blubblubblubblubblubblubblub blubblubblubblubblubblubblub blubblubblubblubblubblubblub blubblubblubblubblubblubblub blubblub!

Knuckles: For god's sake! *Pulls him out*

Owl: From all the time I spend randomly flying INSIDE the fountain I should be quite good! :D

Blaze: Fountain? What fountain?

Owl: *Teleports himself and Blaze to the fountain at the dream gate* IF YOU COLLECT DREAM DROPS THEY APPEAR IN THIS FOUNTAIN! :D *Teleports them back*

*The NiGHTS representatives go in the pool, Donbalon flips over a million times and bumps into the sides of the pool all the time, Owl flaps around shouting hoo because he can, Helen is being scared of the dark when she closes her eyes to go underwater and Will is crying because it reminded him of his dad*

Spark: Uh...

Donbalon: OOF! OUCH! HEY! NGH! OW! OUCH! THH! NO! UGH!

Owl: HOO! HOO! HOO! HOO!

Helen: I want my mum!

Will: THIS REMINDS ME OF MY DAD! *Cries*

Spark: Um... OK... No points to anyone this round... Choose your representative for the next round!

NiGHTS: Me.

Sonic: And Tails.

Spark: OK, the next round is... TRAMPOLINING!

Tails: YEH MY BEST SPORT! WOOHOO!

NiGHTS: MINE TOO! WOOHOO!

Tails: Wait a minute. You can fly, can't you?

NiGHTS: Yeah, why?

Tails: So can I.

NiGHTS: Oh. Well there goes my advantage.

Tails: Same.

Spark: I KNOW WHAT TO DO DON'T PANIC!

Tails: *With his tails tied together* Is this REALLY necessary?

NiGHTS: *With plastic gloves over her hands* But without my twinkle dust I can't fly!

Spark: That's the point!

NiGHTS: Oh well, with my naturally light body I'll still win! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tails: MWAHAHAHHA BUT IF YOU'RE SO LIGHT YOU CAN'T GET THE MOMENTUM! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone else: ?

Tails: I know these things OK?

NiGHTS: BUT YOU'RE 13 YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW THESE THINGS!

Tails: Hehehehe but I'm a GENIUS! Plus I am now a TEENAGER! FINALLY!

Sonic: Yeah, and your voice only broke in EVERY SINGLE GAME.

Tails: D: OH WELL!

Cream: I'm still 11... :'(

Charmy: And me... :'(

Shadow: I wouldn't complain I'm 70...

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA HAHAHAHA!

Amy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M 17 HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

C Tails: I'm still four! :D

Everyone else: *Looks at classic Tails*

Tails: I really was short wasn't I?

Silver: YOU STILL ARE AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tails: You're only 3ft tall!

Silver: AHAHAHAhahaha... haha...ha...

Espio: I'M 21 :D

Sonic: No one cares, you have no fans! HAHAHAAHAHA!

Espio: So you want to FIGHT, huh?

Sonic: *Goes super* YOU'RE ON!

Shadow: ME TOO *Goes super*

Silver: AND ME *Goes super*

Knuckles: AND ME *Goes hyper*

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Knuckles: What?

Silver: YOU'RE PINK! HAHAHAHAHA!

Knuckles: NO, I'M SALMON!

Blaze: Meh why not? *Goes super*

Tails: I WANNA PLAY TOO! *Goes super and summons Flickies*

Silver: BUT YOU'RE UNDERAGED HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tails: You're only 19!

Silver: HAHAHAHA STILL HHAHAAHAHAHA!

Sonic: He can fight too if he wants.

Tails: HELL YEAH! *Pulls out his latest invention*

Sonic: I think that's a little TOO dangerous, Tails...

Tails: What? It's only a 9 inch long gun with bullets made of magnesium that go through a heater before shooting.

Silver: Meh. Whatever.

Espio: But I don't have a super form!

Everyone that went super: TOUGH COOKIES!

Sonic: Come on everyone! LET'S SHOW THIS CREEP THE TRUE SUPER POWER OF TEAM WORK! :3 *Heroic pose*

Everyone else: 0.o uhmmm...

Sonic: What? *Pulls out sword*

Shadow: *Pulls out gun*

Blaze: *Magicks up fire*

Silver: *Pulls out car*

Tails: *Holds up latest invention*

Knuckles: *Readies fists*

Espio: Bring it on! *Ninjitsu moves* AAAAAAIIIIIYYYEEEEE YA!

Sonic: ALRIGHT! PUNCH BAG!

Supers: *Use Espio as a punch bag*

Espio: I AM NOT A PUNCH BAG! *Sits back down again*

Supers: Awww...

Chris Thorndike: Hey, guys! Wazzup!?

Supers: PUNCH BAG! *Use Chris as a punch bag*

Chris Thorndike: OW!

Yuki: *Writing a word search*

Spark: Is that a wor-?

Yuki: OH MY WASH! D8 NO WAY!

Spark: WHAT, YUKI?! WHAT?!

Yuki: *Points at the fact that REALA is spelt downwards in her word search accidentally and shudders*

AUTHOR'S NOTE ALERT!

Author: This actually happened in me and Yuki-chan's RE lesson! She had a major-

Everyone:

FREAK OUT!

LE FREAK, C'EST CHIC!

FREA-

Author: SHUT UP! But yes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE OVER

Yuki: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Nicki Minaj: Ni-i-i-i-i-i-ice wo-o-o-o-o-ork! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I li-i-ike it!

Everyone: 0.0

Shadow: Who is this strange person? And why is she on our coach? And why is she rapping? And why does she dress like a barbie? And why isn't she wearing a skirt? And why are her eyelashes causing a hurricane when she blinks? And are they even real? And why does she like the word f-BEEP!-k so much? And why does she sing about starships? And how does she know they're meant to fly? Does that mean she's an alien? And why doesn't anyone know who she is even though they have her heart beat running away? And why is she higher than any other? And who is she?

Nicki Minaj:

Will someone please tell 'im who the F I is?

I am Nicki Minaj-

Shadow: Why did you just tell me who the F you is? I thought you wanted someone else to? And why are you wearing so much make up?

Nicki Minaj: Cuz I can.

Knuckles: I'M CONFUSED! *Punches Claris*

Claris: OW!

Yuki: Anyway, Chris and Nicki, get lost.

Nicki, Chris, Bowser, Voldemort and Gillwing: No one wuvs us! :'(

Spark: GET LOST I TELLZ YOU!

Nicki, Chris, Bowser, Voldemort and Gillwing: *Get lost*

Spark: ANYWAY, now for the trampolining!

Tails: I CAN DO IT! :D

Everyone else: ?

NiGHTS: Bring it on! *Flip, twist, twirl, pirouette, lands on her backside, gets up, curtsies* HAH!

Tails: *Juggles, flip, backflip, splits, drinks tea, human pretzel, double flip, pike, twirl, handstand jump, lands on his feet and bows* AHAHAHA!

Everyone else: 0.0

Tails: I had practice in the Olympics :3

Spark: I think Tails won that.

Tails: AWESOME!

NiGHTS: Hmph. *Folds her arms and plots REVEEEEENGE!*

Spark: Choose four representatives for the next round please!

NiGHTS: Wizeman, me, Reala and Owl.

Sonic: Espio, Charmy, Amy and Silver.

Spark: The next contest is white water rafting!

Sonic: THANK GOD I'M NOT DOING THIS :D

Spark: First team to reach the end wins! :D Ready...

*Dramatic close up on Sonic Team*

Spark: Set...

*Dramatic close up on NiGHTS Team*

Spark: GO!

NiGHTS & Owl: LEFT!

Wizeman & Reala: LEFT!

NiGHTS: We're meant to do left, you're doing right!

Wizeman: No, we're doing left, YOU'RE doing right!

Team NiGHTS: *Spinning in circles*

Silver: MWAHAHAHAHAHAGHAHA! *Evil smile* *Telekinetically lifts the raft and moves it at 1000000 mph*

Spark: SILVER! THAT'S CHEATING! AND AMY FELL OUT THREE MILES BACK!

Amy: *Swimming* Help meee!

Silver: Oh. *Goes back for Amy*

Sonic: NO!

NiGHTS: Wizemaa-aan! You're doing RIGHT!

Wizeman: It's MASTER WIZEMAN!

Team Sonic: *Going at a good pace*

Amy: Dum de dum duuum~!

Reala: LEFT!

NiGHTS: LEFT!

Reala: YOU'RE RIGHT!

NiGHTS: YEAH, I KNOW! YOU'RE DOING RIGHT!

Reala: NO, I MEANT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT, NOT YOU ARE RIGHT!

NiGHTS: BUT I'M DOING LEFT!

Spark: Are you guys related or something?

NiGHTS & Reala: Unfortunately. JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX! QUADRUPLE JINX!...

Silver: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA we win! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAAHAHAMUDKIPZHAHAHAAHAHAHTA KETHATIBLISTRIGGER!HAHAHAHAAHAHAAH!

Everyone else: 0.0

Spark: Team Sonic won that, pick a representative for the next activity!

Sonic: Shadow.

NiGHTS: Jackle.

Spark: Shooting!

Shadow: F-BEEP-k yes!

NiGHTS: NO DON'T GIVE HIM A GUN NONONONONONONO HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED WITH IT NONONONONONONO!

Jackle: Nonsense, I'm completely sane! Right, Bomamba?

Bomamba: My cat says yes, so I'm sure he's right!

Jackle: Hehehehehehehe :3 *Aims gun everywhere, accidentally shoots Charmy's goggles, Fifi, The X Tornado, Eggman's moustache and NiGHTS' flute*

NiGHTS: You... You broke my flute... I HATE YOU! WRAGH! *Strangles Jackle*

Jackle: ACK-AGH-ACK-PUT ME DOWN NEE-CHAN!-ACK-AGH-ACK!

NiGHTS: NEVEEERR!

Spark: *Throws NiGHTS in the INFERNAL PIT OF VENEMOUS SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!*

NiGHTS: Noo! *itch itch itch*

Jackle: *Looking into the pit* Jiiiiiiii~

Tails:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oO!1!111111!1ONE!OMGWHY?!11!MYPLANE!11NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Sobs*

Sonic: Woah, calm d-

Tails: WHY NO YOU LEAVE MY PLANE ALONE!? NOOOO!

Sonic: Actually it was MY plane before you vandalized it!

Tails: Oh yeah? You leave your shoes on my chair!

Sonic: You leave the TV running at night!

Tails: You leave food in the microwave!

Sonic: You hog the laptop!

Tails: You pull the plug out of the fridge to put on your gaming console!

Sonic: You never make your bed!

Tails: You iron your underwear!

Sonic: 0.0 But I don't wear underwear!

Tails: ... Well you still go over budget on chilidogs!

Sonic: You didn't pay your half of the rent last month!

Tails: You're the worst roommate ever!

Sonic: Touché!

Tails: Fine!

Sonic: Fine!

C Tails: Am I really that bad in the future?

Sonic: Yes!

Tails: No!

Charmy: FU-! I need to buy new goggles now!

NiGHTS: WILL YOU LET ME OUT ALREADY?!

Spark: Oh. Right. Soz. *Gets NiGHTS out*

Shadow: *Decides to randomly make conversation with Charmy* You know, when I was your age I was being experimented on and genetically engineered at the Space Colony Ark!

Sonic: Oh, no, now he's started talking like an old man!

Shadow: WHAT?! Ugh, you have no manners! When I was your age I was frozen in suspended animation!

hieghighoierfhuoeiguhie8fgti uegfyeuikgyiufhgkfosethaoifu hlsihxiluhituhfilhioghol9thg iguhtol

Silver: OMG YOU GUYS! WHO PUT THAT THERE!

Author: Meh. I just felt like it.

Eggman: *With a hole burnt into his moustache* Noo! My epic 'tache!

Helen: Fifi! Nooo!

Shadow: *Hits all targets* YES!

Spark: ... How much do you use those things?

Shadow: 0.0... Not much! Not much at all!

Spark: Well, you win! Now for the final round! One representative each, please!

NiGHTS: Reala.

Sonic: Knuckles.

Spark: Ribbon twirling! :D

Everyone else: FU-!

Knuckles: OK... *Fur Elise plays, Knuckles dances surprisingly gracefully*

Sonic: Knux, where did you learn to do that?

Knuckles: Errr... I... I was guarding the Master Emerald and I got bored, OK?!

Rouge: *Filming*

Spark: Where did YOU come from?!

Rouge: I have my methods as the most amazing and gorgeous and talented and accomplished and sexy thief ever!

Will: Vanity? This reminds me of my dad!

Rouge: Isn't that right, Knuckie?

Knuckles: SHUT THE HELL UP BEEYOTCH! NOW I'M ANNOYED WITH YOU!

Spark: Hehe! This should be fun! Rouge, you can stay! And NiGHTS, you can have an extra cast member, too.

NiGHTS: OHOHOHOH! I KNOW! PICK ME! PICK ME! A Nightopian!

Spark: OK...

Nightopian: Chaochao hehe!

Spark: Em... Is that a chao?

NiGHTS cast and SEGA: NO!

Spark: But it looks like a chao!

NiGHTS cast and SEGA: IT'S NOT!

Spark: But look! *Holds up Cheese and the Nightopian next to each other*

Cheese: Chaochaochao! Hehe! ^-^

Spark: Even Cheese thinks it's a chao!

NiGHTS cast and SEGA: IT IS NOT A CHAO!

Spark: OK... We'll name him Bob!

Bob: Chaochaochao... *Angry face*

Spark: There's a good chao!

NiGHTS: IT. IS. A. NIGHTOPIAN! And it's also a girl.

Bob: Yadayada. *Nods in agreement*

Spark: Fine. Bobette then

Bobette: *Face palm*

Spark: You like your new name, don't you chao? ^-^

NiGHTS: NIGHTOPIAN!

Spark: Look at my new pet, Yuki! :D

NiGHTS: Wait! It's not your-

Yuki: Aw! A chao! Kawai!

NiGHTS: IT'S A NIGHTOPIAN!

Spark: I know! Isn't she LOVELY?

Yuki: Yeah!

Bobette: Grrr...

Reala: I can't believe I'm doing this… *Ribbon twirls*

Everyone else: AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Reala: Grrrrrr….!

Spark: Team Sonic wins!

Team Sonic: YEH!

SCORE BOARD:

TEAM SONIC TEAM NIGHTS

02 01

Spark: Nice!

Rouge: *Breathes*

Knuckles: GRR! I'M ANNOYED WITH YOU NOW! YUKI-II-IA~! ROUGE IS ANNOYING ME!

Yuki: What's she done NOW?

Knuckles: She was breathing!

Rouge: B|

Yuki: OK, now for a truth. *Dramatic music*

*Dramatic close up on the Sonic characters*

*Dramatic close up on the NiGHTS characters*

*Dra-*

Spark: JUST ASK IT ALREADY!

Yuki: Sonic, who do you REALLY like?

Amy: *Blushes, bats her eyelashes and giggles*

Sonic: Well...

Amy: *Runs down the beach in slow motion*

Sonic: Um...

Amy: *Flips her hair in a stereotypical manner*

Sonic: Actually...

Amy: Hehehe here it comes! *A random wind comes out of nowhere and blows on Amy and only Amy, romantic music plays in the background, random rose petals fall from the sky, the lights dim romantically*

Sonic: I like Sally! :D

Amy: Oh, Sonic, I knew you liked m- WAIT WHAT?! *Record scratch, the music stops playing, the wind stops, the rose petals stop and the lights go back to normal*

Sonic: Yeah, it's our three month anniversary next week!

Amy: *Giggles madly, her eye twitches* Haha, hillarious, who do you REALLY like, Soniiiic? *Holds gun to his head* MARRIGE OR DEATH!?

Sonic: JUST KIDDING I REALLY LIKE AMY, YEAH, REALLY!

Amy: *Removes gun* Veeeeeeery good! Hehe! :3

Everyone else: 0.o...

*INSERT TUMBLEWEED HERE*

Yuki: WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!11111!1111ONE!TWENTYFOUR!1!1MUDKIPZ! DIEDIEDIEDIE! *Runs off, stabbing tumble weed*

Spark: Wow, this manga is GREAT! :D *Completely engrossed in her manga*

Tails: Em... Who's driving?

*INSERT TUMBLEWEED HERE*

Yuki: WRAGH! DIE!

Everyone but Spark and Yuki: AAAGGGGGHHHHH!

*The coach drives over a cliff*

Cartman: I tell you, Sonic is better than NiGHTS!

Kyle: No, NiGHTS is better than Sonic!

Kenny: Mrph mph mm mrph!

Stan: I think they're all equal! :D

Kyle: I'm not talking to you anymore!

*Coach lands on Kenny*

Stan: Oh my god, they killed Kenny! *Looks at Kyle expectantly*

Kyle: What? I'm not talking to you.

Silver: *Flies the coach back up*

Tails: Silver.

Silver: Yeah?

Tails: WHY didn't you do that ALL THE OTHER TIMES!?

Silver: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm... *Shrugs*

Tails: *Tail palms, which is like a face palm, with his tails instead, you get what I mean, right?*

NOW TO SWITCH TO NARRATIVE WRITING FOR A FEW MOMENTS BECAUSE WE CAN!

The coach was parked. On one wheel on the edge of a cliff. It swung forward violently and started hanging over the edge like a loose tooth.

"Silver, why didn't you just park it on flat ground!?" Tails tail palmed once again.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Dunno," Silver replied with a shrug and went back to eating his random pack of smarties.

NOW TO SWITCH TO SCRIPT FORM AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THIS BECAUSE WE CAN!

Shadow: We're all going to die... Ah well! :3 MARIA!

*TO BE CONTINUED*

Spark: And that was the end of that! LITERAL CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Oh, I'm doing the author's notes today! HOW AWESOME IS THAT?! I know it's unusual for me to do it but, hey, variety is the spice of life, right?! I KNOW YOU AGREE! Born Of Fire finished this chapter before chapter four came out so sorry if there are PLOT HOLESS! D: DUNDUNDUUURN! We will try to fill them in later! Please rate and review else Mikuru will cry! Oh, and submit dare or group competition ideas by PM ing the author! Much appreciated! I really like exclamation marks! *Pets chao NIGHTOPIAN*

!


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE from Born Of Fire

**_!IMPORTANT NOTICE!_**

_ createyourownfanfiction. webs _sorry for any inconvienence caused by this and please read on. Chapters 6 & 7 hopefully coming soon, here is a sneak peak of chapter 7 (I don't know what's going down in chapter 6... I'm not writing it) Enjoy, mon amis~ yo!

**Sonic: Darn it! Darn it to heck!**  
**Yuki: Why don't you just say damn?**  
**Shadow: CHAOS-**  
**Yuki: NO.**  
**Sonic: Because my games have to be appropriate for younger audiences :3.**  
**Spark: Oh reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaal ly?**  
**Sonic: Yeah reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaall y.**  
**Spark: What if I told you that... *Dramatic close up on spark***  
***Dramatic close up on Sonic***  
**Spark: *Holds up Sonic Rush Adventure* THIS GAME IS A 12!**  
**Sonic: I... I can't believe it! EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!11!WHYGOSHDARNITWHY?! *Sulks in the emo corner***

Please read, rate, review and mudkipz! Thank you for reading! Remember, this is a LAST RESORT, if I get perma banned from FFN. It will keep being re-uploaded here until such a time as I get IP banned.


	7. Christmas Special

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NiGHTS, Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA, Professor Layton, Rosario Vampire, Kyle from South Park, Call Me Maybe, Jingle Bells, The Twelve Days of Christmas, Life, Australia, The Sydney Opera House, narrators, Christmas, Santa, the Earth or anything else in this fanfiction :3**

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away from America... England, the characters from two game franchises and two bored teenagers were on a coach trip to a yet-to-be-revealed exciting location. However, the coach trip was long, and due to the crappy English weather, the bus-_

Yuki: COACH!

_Coach broke down._

_Our heroes, (and villains!) Had to stay in a hotel. And so our story begi-_

Spark: ENOUGH, NARRATOR, SHOVE OFF! *Kicks the narrator into the INFERNAL PIT OF SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE* Ah, that's better... Wait... You forgot the exclaimation mark! Now * is cursed!  
*: HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I LIKE TRAINS! :D ^-^ LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLLLOLOLOLOL OL no! I must stay - LOOK A BIRD! :D- focused! CURSE, BE GONE! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!11111!TWENTY FIVE!LOLOLOL!1!9986!11111!MUDKIPZ!REBILZ!LIKEABOSS!  
NiGHTS: Oh, brother-  
Nightmaren: Yes?  
NiGHTS: No, not you! He's gone mental! Wait... He was controlling all the actions wasn't h-? Woah! *Starts flying in loop de loops for no particular reason, a bucket of giygas appears on top of her and spills coffee everywhere, Reala starts trying to go over and TOUCH NIGHTS*  
Will: Madness? This reminds me of my dad! *Cries*  
Sonic: Geez, who gave HIM all the power rings? *Starts hugging and kissing Amy* AGH! NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS, GOSHDARNIT, NOOO! THIS IS COMPLETELY OUT OF CHARACTER NOOO!  
Amy: I don't know what this is, but keep it up!  
Sonic: NOOOOOOOO! EGGMAN, KILL ME! MAKE IT QUICK! STOP THIS MADNESS!  
Scourge: This. Is. SPARTAAAAAAAAA! *Knocks out Amy with a frying pan.*  
Sonic: *Hugs Scourge* Thank you so much, dude!  
Eggman: Can I still kill you?  
Sonic: No!  
*: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I don't see why not!  
Eggman: *Gets a chainsaw out of nowhere and starts trying to kill Sonic*  
Sonic: AGGGHH! DUDE, I SAID YOU CAN'T KILL ME! D:  
Eggman: I'M SORRY, I CAN'T STOP! D: DAMNIT, I CAN'T KILL YOU OR DOMINATING THE WORLD WILL BE BORING! HEEEELP!  
Shadow: Hmph. Nothing can make ME stop being a badass like I am.  
Shadow's new voice actor: Yyyyyyyoooouuuugotdissanic!  
Shadow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MARIAAAAAAAAAA!  
Tails: WELL, at least I'm not doing a German pokla in a field of rainbows and bunny rabbits wearing a lollita maid outfit with bows in my ears to Call Me Maybe... *starts doing a German pokla in a field of rainbows and bunny rabbits wearing a lollita maid outfit with bows in his ears to Call Me Maybe* NOOO! Wait... WELL, at least I don't have a million pounds! ... Damnit! At least I'm not being crushed by an anvil... *An anvil starts falling out of the sky and crushes him* ...With a million pounds attatched to it, maybe? ... Awww~!  
Wizeman: *Starts doing a German pokla in a field of rainbows and bunny rabbits wearing a lollita maid outfit with bows on his hands to Call Me Maybe*  
Tails: Oh, no! Wizeman! They got you too?  
Wizeman: No, I just like this song! It's MAH JAM! XD And the dress makes me feel pwetty like a fairy princess ballerina! :3  
Tails: Oh my... Hang on... I wonder if this could work? Worth a shot. Oh, god! I hope everything doesn't suddenly go back to normal! *Everything goes back to normal* And I hope that I don't get... Oh, I dunno... A million pounds? No? OK, THEN, FINE, IDIOTS!  
*: Uuuuggghhh... Whyyyy do _**radiators**_ have to be sooooo_** hot**_?  
Silver: Eh... Dude, you OK?  
*: *Hugs Silver* You know, you're my best friend maaan! If you were a chick, I would totally $# g yooooouuuuu! Heeeeeey, laaaaaadiiiies! *Staggers over and TOUCHES NiGHTS*  
NiGHTS: Hey! No! Get off! As if my brothers weren't bad enough!  
Reala: Is it my turn next?  
NiGHTS: *Falcon punches * into the ground* NOBODY ELSE IS ALLOWED TO RAPE ME UNTIL THE NEXT NIGHTS GAME COMES OUT! D:  
Reala: ...Nope, I'm not impressed! *Does a Gary Barlow*  
NiGHTS: THAT MEANS ALL OF YOU LOT, TOO!  
Nightmaren: Awwwww~! *Groan and shuffle off to the emo corner*  
All but Spark:  
JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS,  
JINGLE ALL THE WAY!  
Spark: No! Stop!  
All but Spark:  
OH, WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A STUFFY COACH ALL DAY,  
HEY!  
JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS,  
JINGLE ALL THE WAY!  
OH, WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A STUFFY COACH ALL DAY!  
SKIDDING THROUGH THE SNOW,  
WITH OUR USELESS BRAKES,  
O'ER HILLS WE GO,  
SCREAMING ALL THE WAY,  
Omachao:  
MAKE SURE TO GET RINGS,  
OR ELSE YOU'LL LOSE A LIFE,  
All but Spark:  
WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE AND SING A COACH CAROL TONIGHT!  
HEY!  
JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS,  
JINGLE ALL THE WAY!  
OH, WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A STUFFY COACH ALL DAY,  
HEY!  
JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS,  
JINGLE ALL THE WAY!  
OH, WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A STUFFY COACH ALL DAY!  
Spark: No... You don't know what you've done! Singing Christmas carols before Christmas... It's bad luck! *Dramatic close up on Spark, she looks at the camera* MOVE THAT CAMERA AWAY FROM MY FACE! *Swats the camera away, the camera guy falls out of the window*  
Camera Guy: I... I see the light! It's moving toward me! No... Wait... SH!+ THAT'S A F(_)K!NG VAN! AGH! *Gets crushed by the van and dies*  
Spark: See, bad luck! And now we need a new camera guy! *Camera zooms up Yuki's skirt* REALA! YOU CAN'T BE THE CAMERA GUY!  
Reala: Aw... Come on, please?  
Cast of Rosario Vampire: Come with us! You're exactly what we need in a camera guy!  
Spark: GET OUT OF MY FAN FIC!  
Cast of Rosario Vampire: Awwww~! *Leaves*  
Tails: Wait... Spark's yelling at the cast of Rosario Vampire, Yuki's strangling Reala... Who's driving?  
Troll Face: *Turns around from the wheel and waves at Tails* Problem?  
Will: Troll Face? This reminds me of my dad! *Cries*  
Claris: AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Hugs Knuckles* DON'T LET HIM GET MEEEE!  
Knuckles: Uhh... Explain, someone?  
Donbalon: Claris is trolololololproblemophobic. That means she has an irriational fear of Troll Face.  
Troll Face: *Crashes the coach and disappears in a puff of troll*  
Spark: *Face palms* Ugh, can this day get ANY worse?!  
Life: Challenge accepted! *Throws Elliot a lemon*  
Elliot: NOO! I AM NOW OBLIGED TO MAKE LEMONADE, BUT I'M ALLERGIC!  
*Thunder clap, it starts raining*  
Spark: Damnit! I thought that only happened in movies!  
*Lightning strikes the coach, it slips on the ice and rolls over into a ditch outside a derelict hotel. Tails gets out of the coach and runs around in circles screaming like a girl*  
Tails: THONICK! I'M AFRAID OF LIGHTNING! AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!1!11!  
Spark: Ugh, bah, humbug.  
Everyone else: *Le gasp*  
Sonic: SHE LOST HER CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!  
NiGHTS: NOOOO!  
Yuki: Spark, cheer up else the plot will get too serious!  
Spark: Ooh, OK! *Regains her Christmas spirit* JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, HEHEHEHEHE~! *Skips off wearing a Santa hat*  
Yuki: Spark! Where are you going?! ... Oh well, I guess we'll have to go in without her. Come on, people.  
Sonic: Get off my leg!  
Tails: *Puppy eyes as he holds onto Sonic's leg* BUT I'M AFRAID OF LIGHTNING!  
Yuki: First one in gets a million pounds!  
Tails: I'M COMING YUKI!  
Reala: Hey, I think I'll keep this camera!  
NiGHTS: Why?  
Reala: I hear there's a park for the kiddies around here...  
NiGHTS: YOU SICK PERVERT! *Falcon punches Reala through the hotel window*  
Yuki: Well, here's your million pounds, Reala! *Gives Reala a million pounds*  
Tails: But... But... But! That's CHEATING!  
Reala: You know what? I don't need all this.  
Tails: Really?  
Reala: Yeah... Here ya go, Tails! *Flips him a ten pence coin* Don't spend it all at once!  
Tails: ... Sonuva b!+ch...  
Sonic: TAILS! DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD FROM SHADOW?!  
Cream: What does it mean?  
Sonic: Um... It means Santa...  
Cream: Ohhhhh, OK, thank you Mr Sonic!  
Tails: I learnt it from the internet, problem?  
Sonic: While you live under my roof, you are not using words like that, young man!  
Tails: ... But Sonic, you live in MY workshop!  
Sonic: ... Still!  
Knuckles: Come on then, let's go insi- *Walks in and stubs his toe on the door* SH!+!  
Cream: What does that mean, Mr Knuckles?  
Knuckles: Errr... Presents!  
Cream: Ohhhh, OK, thank you, Mr Knuckles!  
*Everyone gets inside*  
Tails: Hey, Shadow, wanna come help me repair the coach?  
Shadow: This is f(_)k!n stupid...  
Cream: What does that mean, Mr Shadow?  
Shadow: It means-  
Silver: Repairing a coach! Doesn't IT? SHADOW? **HM?**  
Shadow: Yes.  
Cream: Ohhhh, thank you Mr Shadow and Mr Silver!  
Silver: You're welcome, Cream! *Nudges Shadow*  
Shadow: Wha-? Hm? Oh. Yeah, whatever, no problem. *Shadow and Tails go outside to repair the coach*  
Santa: HO HO HO! Has everyone been good?  
Cream: Hello, Sonuva B!+ch! Sh!+'s under the tree and Shadow and Tails are outside f(_)ck!n!  
Santa: Right, whoever told the kid that is going on the naughty list!  
Sonic, Knuckles, Silver: ... *Edge out awkwardly*  
Santa: Has everyone one ELSE been good?  
NiGHTS: *Glares at Reala* Psh. No!  
Reala: *Glares at NiGHTS* Neither has she! You should just get her coal for Christmas!  
Jackle: At least Dad loves you two!  
NiGHTS: No he doesn't! He loves Reala way more than me!  
Reala: Does not! He always takes YOUR side!  
NiGHTS: Does not!  
Reala: Does too!  
Wizeman: Come on, I love you all equally...  
NiGHTS: No you don't! You let Reala go to bed half an hour later than me!  
Wizeman: That's because he's older than you NiGHTS-  
Reala: Yeah, but you ALWAYS let NiGHTS get away with EVERYTHING!  
Wizeman: That's not tr-  
NiGHTS: Yeah, Reala, Dad lets you get away with MURDER!  
Reala: Yeah, but you never get in trouble for waking me up in the morning with your stupid flute!  
NiGHTS: **_Daaaaaaad!_** Reala's lying!  
Reala: _**Daaaaaaaad!**_ NiGHTS is being annoying!  
Wizeman: Shut up you two!  
NiGHTS: Reala keeps making faces at me, though!  
Reala: I don't know WHAT you're talking about... *Pokes his tounge out at NiGHTS*  
NiGHT: _**Daaaaaaaad!**_ He's doing it again!  
Reala: Doing what? *Pulls faces*  
NiGHTS: Stop lying!  
Wizeman: Reala, don't be mean to your sister!  
Reala: It's just cuz you love her more!  
Wizeman: It's not like that, don't be silly-  
Jackle: **Daaaaaaaaaaad!** Reala ripped my heart in half!  
Wizeman: WHAT?!  
Jackle: Look, he ruined my card pack! *Holds up the 3 of Hearts, sure enough, ripped in half*  
Reala: _**Daaaaaaad!**_ Jackle's lying, he ripped the card himself to get me in trouble!  
Sonic: No he didn't, I saw it!  
Reala: No he didn't.  
Sonic: Yes I did.  
Reala: No he didn't.  
Sonic: Yes I did.  
Reala: Didn't!  
Sonic: Did!  
Reala: Didn't!  
Sonic: Didn't!  
Reala: Did! Wait...  
Sonic: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Helen:_** Daaaaaaad!**_ Elliot's getting on my nerves!  
Wizeman: What?! But I'm not even your dad!  
Scourge: Will, doesn't all this remind you of your dad?  
Will: Who?  
Reala: _**Da**_-  
Wizeman: YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED!  
Nightmaren: But _**daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!**_ It was *All shout out random names*'s fault!  
NiGHTS: Yeah, Reala started it!  
Reala: No, it was her!  
NiGHTS: Reala was pulling my horns!  
Reala, NiGHTS: _**Daaaaaaaaad!**_  
Wizeman: I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'M FINISHING IT! IT WAS GILLWINGS FAULT!  
Gillwing: Huh? Why?  
Wizeman: BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES YOU! YOU'RE GROUNDED!  
Gillwing: But _**daaaaaaaaaaaaad!**_  
Spark: *Kicks Gillwing into the INFERNAL PIT OF SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!*  
Gillwing: Noooo! *Itch itch itch*  
Yuki: Oh. You're back.  
Spark: With a vengace!  
Knuckles: You stole my line! I'M CONFUSED! *Punches Spark*  
Spark: Ow! *Kicks Knuckles into the INFERNAL PIT OF SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!*  
Knuckles: Noooo! *Itch itch itch*  
Spark: ANYONE ELSE?!  
Everyone: 0_0...  
Author: I feel like doing this for your viewing pleasure.

Author: OK, I'm done.  
Yuki: What is that?  
Author: The fourth wall, AND YOU JUST BROKE IT!

Author: Look! There's a giant hole in it!  
Amy: Look, Sonic.  
Sonic: What?  
Amy: I got you a Christmas present.  
Sonic: Uhhhh, thanks, Amy.  
Amy: Look up.  
Sonic: *Looks up, Amy is dangling mistletoe above them* OH MY GOD! NO! AAAAGGGGGGHH! *Goes to run*  
Amy: Hold it! *Grabs Sonic's arm* You have to kiss me!  
Sonic: NOIDON'T! PLEASESPAREME!  
Amy: Just one kiss!  
Sonic: NO! NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO! *Amy is just about to kiss him*  
Elliot: Dum de dum de dum~! *Sonic grabs him and switched places with him, Amy kisses him instead*  
Sonic: Yes!  
Amy: ... Who? ... SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!  
Professor Layton: That reminds me of a puzzle...  
Spark: *Kicks Professor Layton into the INFERNAL PIT OF SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!* GO AWAY!  
Author: Nooooo! I like Professor Layton! He's a legend!  
Professor Layton: Hm... This reminds me of a puzzle, eh, Luke? Luke? AGH! THE SNAKE ATE LUKE!  
Author: NOOOOOOOOO! LUKE IS AMAZING!  
Luke's soul: Professah! Flora's been kidnapped again  
Professor Layton: By who?  
Reala: Oh, I wonder, right?! I mean, I don't know! Where could she be?! Is it me, or is it getting hot in here? I have no idea where she is! Really! REALLY!  
Flora: MRPH!  
NiGHTS: What's that funny noise coming from Reala's sack?  
Reala: Eh... What noise? I don't know of any NOISES...  
Yuki: Why do you have a sack anyway?  
Reala: Um... Ho ho ho! This is my secret Santa sack! And I have a present for each of you in it!  
Yuki: Cool! Wat'cha get me?  
Reala: *Gives her a piece of paper with his telephone number on it* Call me! ;)  
Yuki: ... :/ Nope, I'm not impressed. *Does a Gary Barlow*  
Sonic: Hey... I can finally go for a run! WOOOHOOOO! YEAAHH! *Runs out of the door*  
NiGHTS: Where's he going?  
Tails: Dunno, he'll be back in a minute.  
Sonic: *Comes back in with a surfboard* Hi.  
Tails: Where'd you go?  
Sonic: Ah, you know, just a quick jog to Australia.  
Everyone: 0_0...  
Sonic: What?  
Amy: I MISSED YOU, MY LOVE!  
Sonic: AGH! Um... You know what? I missed the Sydney Opera! Yeah! So... Um... IHAVETOGONOWBYE! *Runs out of the door*  
Amy: You know, I'm starting to get the feeling there might be someone else...  
Helen: No, I don't think so.  
Amy: ARE YOU DENYING IT?! *Voice over* I've got my strange cycloptic eye on you... *Gets out hammer*  
Helen: Hm? Was I meant to hear something then?  
Amy: *Giggles innocently and puts hammer away* Oh, nothing!  
Puffy: :D I-  
Scourge: NO!  
Puffy: :(  
NiGHTS: Come on Puffy! You don't have to listen to him!  
Puffy: Yeah... Yeah you're right! I'm going to talk CUZ I'MMA _**REBIL!**_  
Wizeman: Ugh, not you too...  
Puffy: OBJECTION!  
Wizeman: *Le gasp* You objected to me!  
Puffy: Yes! *Breaks persona and punches Reala in the face*  
NiGHTS: I SAY WE FORM A _**REBIL**_ ALLIANCE!  
Puffy: YEAH!  
Spark: Wanna join my fire fan club? I have plenty of magnesium left over! :D  
Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Yuki: *Grabs the magnesium and throws it into the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!* No!  
Spark: Pleeeeaaaase?  
Yuki: No!  
Spark: :'( OH, LOOK, FIREWORKS! *Runs to the fireworks with her matches*  
Yuki: Damnit, Spark! Not indoors!  
Spark: Oh, fine, I'll take them outside, SPOIL SPORT! *Walks out and starts setting off fireworks*  
Sonic:  
...AND WATCH ME PASS,  
DOIN' MY BEST TO STAY AHEAD OF YOU,  
WON'T LET YA CATCH ME,  
NOT GONNA PASS ME,  
BECAUSE I THINK I KNOW A TRICK OR TWO,  
NOT GONNA LOOK BACK CUZ I DON'T WANNA SEEEEEEEEE,  
NOT GONNA WORRY WHO IS GAINING ON MEEEEEE,  
RACE TO WIN,  
RACE TO WIN,  
RACE TO WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!  
Spark: NO, DON'T RUN THERE!  
Sonic: Huh? AAAAGGGGGGHHHH! *Gets blown up by a firework*  
Spark: Oh dear I think I just killed the fastest thing alive...  
Kyle: YOU B $+ RD!  
Sonic: No, don't worry I'm OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *Face plants* Ow... I think I broke my cocky grin...  
Amy: Oh my god! *Goes to hug Sonic*  
Sonic: *Gets up* Actually, I'm OK! *Runs into the hotel*  
Tails: Um... Are you OK?  
Sonic: Don't tell Amy where I am! *Runs to upstairs and claims a room*  
Tails: OK.  
Amy: Where's Sonic?  
Cream: He told us not to tell you he's upstairs! :3  
Amy: Oh, playing hard to get, HUH?! I'LL SHOW HIM! *Runs after him with her hammer* SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!  
Helen: Have you ever read He's Just Not That Into You?  
Amy: *Pokes her head around the wall* SHUT UP, HE'S MINE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! *Runs off*  
Tails: Cream. Why?  
Cream: I like to be honest, Mr Tails :3 Did I upset you?  
Tails: Well-  
Cream: *Sniffles and her eyes start watering*  
Tails: No! No, you didn't upset me! Please don't cry!  
Blaze: What did you do to Cream? Do you think it's cool to make little girls cry, HUH? TAILS?  
Cheese: *Beats fists and cracks knuckles* Chao, chao!  
Tails: No, no, you don't understand! Please don't hurt me!  
-PLEASE STAND BY-  
Tails: Owwwwww... You broke my leg!  
Blaze: Do you think we were a little hard on him?  
Cheese: Chao, chao *shrugs*  
Tails: *Gets up* Well, I guess I'll need to carry around this little crutch now. *Gets a crutch out of his backside/nowhere* God bless us, everyone!  
Everyone else: Aw!  
Angels: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH!  
Sonic: Who beat up my little bro?  
Blaze, Cheese: UM...  
Sonic: Do you think it's cool to pick on kids, HUH?  
Angry Flickie army: *Crack their knuckles and beat their fists*  
Blaze: Well-  
Sonic: THIS. IS. SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA! *Goes super and attacks Blaze and Cheese with the Flickie army*  
Flickie: Wow, we really are angry birds! *Ba dum, tss!*  
Flickie #2: GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! ... Um, bird!  
Cream: Noooooo, everyone's lost their Christmas spirit!  
Sonic: YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! NOW I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!  
Cream: Stop fighting!  
Blaze: HIIIIII-YAH!  
Cream: No!  
Eggman: THE MORE THE MERRIER!  
Cream: *Sniffles* Please stop fighting...  
NiGHTS: PARALOOP! YAH!  
Tails: _**EVERYONE SHUT UP!**_  
Everyone: *Looks at Tails*  
Tails: Cream, they're all yours.  
Cream: *Helen starts playing her violin* Christmas is all about being TOGETHER, and having fun! Not fighting! Can't we all be friends?  
Reala: ... I love you sis! *Goes to hug NiGHTS*  
NiGHTS: *Punches Reala* Get off me!  
Reala: Well, not if you're gonna be like THAT! Hmph!  
NiGHTS: Hmph!  
Eggman: Sonic, forgive me?  
Sonic: Pfft, no! You tried to destroy my planet like a million times!  
Eggman: But... But I've reformed and found the true meaning of Christmas!  
Tails: So? You're still an $$hole!  
Sonic: TAILS! DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD FROM SHADOW?!  
Tails: I'm a teenager now, I'M GOING TO STOP TALKING TO ALL OF YOU!  
Sonic: Tails-  
Tails: GAH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MEEEEE! *Goes to sulk in the emo corner* PAIN PAIN PAIN!  
Sonic: *Sighs* Hey wait... I'm a teenager too! But, I'm too hyper to be depressed and- OH LOOK A SHINY OBJECT! :D *Runs off*  
Cream: I know how to get every one's spirits up! CHRISTMAS CAROLING!  
ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME!  
Reala:  
A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED!  
Cream: Hm... It's quite short isn't it?  
Reala: Yeah... Feels like it needs another eleven verses or so...  
All:  
ON THE SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME,  
Silver:  
A DYSTOPIAN FUTURE,  
Reala:  
AND A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED!  
All:  
ON THE THIRD DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME,  
Wizeman:  
ONE _**REBIL**_LIOUS SUBJECT,  
Silver:  
A DYSTOPIAN FUTURE,  
Reala:  
AND A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED!  
All:  
ON THE FOURTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME,  
Shadow: That DAMN fourth chaos emerald!  
Wizeman:  
ONE _**REBIL**_LIOUS SUBJECT,  
Silver:  
A DYSTOPAIN FUTURE,  
Reala:  
AND A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED,  
All:  
ON THE FIFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME,  
Omachao:  
_**FIVE POWER RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!**_  
Shadow: That DAMN fourth chaos emerald!  
Wizeman:  
ONE _**REBIL**_LIOUS SUBJECT,  
Silver:  
A DYSTOPAIN FUTURE,  
Reala:  
AND A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED,  
All:  
ON THE SIXTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME,  
Helen:  
A KITTEN THAT'S CALLED FIFI,  
Omachao:  
_**FIVE POWER RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!**_  
Shadow: That DAMN fourth chaos emerald!  
Wizeman:  
ONE _**REBIL**_LIOUS SUBJECT,  
Silver:  
A DYSTOPAIN FUTURE,  
Reala:  
AND A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED,  
All:  
ON THE SEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME,  
Knuckles:  
SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS,  
Helen:  
A KITTEN THAT'S CALLED FIFI,  
Omachao:  
_**FIVE POWER RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!**_  
Shadow: That DAMN fourth chaos emerald!  
Wizeman:  
ONE _**REBIL**_LIOUS SUBJECT,  
Silver:  
A DYSTOPAIN FUTURE,  
Reala:  
AND A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED,  
All:  
ON THE EIGHTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME,  
Sonic:  
TWENTY YEARS OF STALKING  
Knuckles:  
SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS,  
Helen:  
A KITTEN THAT'S CALLED FIFI,  
Omachao:  
_**FIVE POWER RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!**_  
Shadow: That DAMN fourth chaos emerald!  
Wizeman:  
ONE _**REBIL**_LIOUS SUBJECT,  
Silver:  
A DYSTOPAIN FUTURE,  
Reala:  
AND A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED,  
All:  
ON THE NINTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME,  
Owl:  
SOME DREAM DROPS IN THE FOUNTAIN,  
Sonic:  
TWENTY YEARS OF STALKING  
Knuckles:  
SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS,  
Helen:  
A KITTEN THAT'S CALLED FIFI,  
Omachao:  
_**FIVE POWER RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!**_  
Shadow: That DAMN fourth chaos emerald!  
Wizeman:  
ONE _**REBIL**_LIOUS SUBJECT,  
Silver:  
A DYSTOPAIN FUTURE,  
Reala:  
AND A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED,  
All:  
ON THE TENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME,  
Cheese:  
CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO,  
Owl:  
SOME DREAM DROPS IN THE FOUNTAIN,  
Sonic:  
TWENTY YEARS OF STALKING  
Knuckles:  
SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS,  
Helen:  
A KITTEN THAT'S CALLED FIFI,  
Omachao:  
_**FIVE POWER RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!**_  
Shadow: That DAMN fourth chaos emerald!  
Wizeman:  
ONE _**REBIL**_LIOUS SUBJECT,  
Silver:  
A DYSTOPAIN FUTURE,  
Reala:  
AND A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED,  
All:  
ON THE ELEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME,  
NiGHTS:  
AN INVISIBLE FLUTE,  
Cheese:  
CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO,  
Owl:  
SOME DREAM DROPS IN THE FOUNTAIN,  
Sonic:  
TWENTY YEARS OF STALKING  
Knuckles:  
SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS,  
Helen:  
A KITTEN THAT'S CALLED FIFI,  
Omachao:  
_**FIVE POWER RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!**_  
Shadow: That DAMN fourth chaos emerald!  
Wizeman:  
ONE _**REBIL**_LIOUS SUBJECT,  
Silver:  
A DYSTOPAIN FUTURE,  
Reala:  
AND A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED,  
Owl: Final verse, LET'S DO A_** KICK LINE**_! :D  
Everyone else: Hm... Nah...  
Owl: :(  
All:  
ON THE TWELFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME,  
YUKI'S COACH A-CRASHING,  
NiGHTS:  
AN INVISIBLE FLUTE,  
Cheese:  
CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO,  
Owl: Nope... I'm not impressed *does a Gary Barlow*  
Sonic:  
TWENTY YEARS OF STALKING  
Knuckles:  
SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS,  
Helen:  
A KITTEN THAT'S CALLED FIFI,  
Omachao:  
_**FIVE POWER RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!**_  
Shadow: That DAMN fourth chaos emerald!  
Wizeman:  
ONE _**REBIL**_LIOUS SUBJECT,  
Silver:  
A DYSTOPAIN FUTURE,  
Reala:  
AND A COPY OF FIFTY SHADES FREED!  
Eggman: *Dances around like a spazz*  
ON THE THIRTEENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS,  
MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO- Oh...  
Cream: Can we all be friends now?  
Everyone: Hm...  
Silver: Alright, _**who broke my iPod?!**_  
Everyone but Cream: WRAAAAAAGH! *Starts fighting*  
Tails: AAGGGHH! MY BROKEN LEG!  
Sonic: NOW I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! NOW I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!  
Silver: IT'S NO YOOSE! TAAAAAAAKE THIS!  
Eggman: THE MORE THE MERRIER! GET A LOAD OF THIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!  
Reala: *Laughs*  
NiGHTS: YOU'RE A PUPPET FOR WIZEMAN!  
Shadow: Hang on, who am I?

THE END?

...For now...

**I hope you enjoyed the Christmas special! I certainly enjoyed writing it! Merry Christmas everyone, and a happy new year! :D**

**Spark: Oooh, look! A sneak peak for chapter 7!**

**Silver: *Tries to style his quills in a way that doesn't resemble a potleaf* IT DOESN'T RESEMBLE A POTLEAF, I'M JUST TRYING TO GET A NEW LOOK! *Whatever***

**Spark: DON'T DISS MEH OR I'LL PUT YOU IN THE INFERNAL PIT OF SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!  
Will: Noooo! Not the infernal pit of flames, itching powder and fire!  
Everyone: *Gasps and points at Will*  
Will: What?  
Spark: YOU DIDN'T CAPITALISE IT! NOW YOU'RE CURSED!**

**Spark: I HAVE A THEORY! :D  
Yuki: *Facepalms* Not THIS again...  
Spark: Once upon a time some dude spilt strawberry jam into a black coffee, and that made Giygas, then he did asexual reproduction and made Wizeman and Black Doom, Black Doom and Sonic had a baby called Shadow. Wizeman did some monkey business with Shadow which made Reala, then he fooled around with Tigger and had Jackle, then he raped Barney the Dinasour, and that's how you were made, NiGHTS! :D  
Everyone: 0_0...  
NiGHTS: AAAAGGGGHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *Runs to the Emo Corner sobbing***

**Spark: Yuki... I found your worst nightmare! *Dun, ****_dun_****, ****_DUN!_*******


	8. Chapter 6 By Yuki Chan

**CHAPTER SIX (FINALLY) BY HIME-YUKI-SAN**

Oh, yes! It's chapter six! It's what you've been waiting so long for!

Spark: We were stuck in chapter five for months! D:

NiGHTS: And Reala got round to raping pretty much everyone.

Yuki: Including Wizeman.

NiGHTS: Yeah, I don't know how he managed that either.

Wizeman: …ugh, how long was I out for…?

Everyone: *gasp*

NiGHTS: HE TOOK AMY'S CHLOROFORM!

Reala: Nope. –reading Fifty Shades Freed-

Ugh. Enjoy, anyway. We don't own NiGHTS, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, The X Factor, Some Girls, the Puyo Pop series, or anything else referenced in this. Contains a lot of swearing thanks to Holli. :D

Written by Hime Yuki-san

Chapter 6

Jackle: Wait, Puyo Pop?

Yuki: Yeah! :D

Jackle: Why?

Yuki: Cause.

Elliot: -deep breath- GUYS, WE'RE HANGING OFF THE EDGE OF A CLIFF! AREN'T WE GONNA DO SOMETHING?!

Spark: Nope, 'cause Yuki's too busy watching Some Girls on repeat and I'm too busy with these candles. :D

Yuki: Amber is still unintelligent! Viva still doesn't understand! Holli still has a short temper! Saz is still ridiculously irritable! Brandon still has sex about a thousand times a day! Ryan still rapes teachers! This is why I love London so much!

Spark: …

Silver: …what's London?

Yuki: o.O You…YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW?! LONDON'S A FRICKIN' PLACE IN ENGLAND FULL OF SLUTS! But Some Girls is still amazing. :D

Spark: Well, east London is, anyway. The author's mum was born and raised in west London, and she'd be very FRICKIN' disappointed if you called her a slut!

Author: -angrily- And my mum ain't no slut! West London is full of posh people!

Yuki: Guys...this isn't relevant...

Omachao: Hey! Okay, then, what would happen if we brought the cast of Some Girls in, then, to see how bad they really are?

Spark: Huh, good idea, actually. In fact, they're all in the M Rated Room of Darkness! Good luck! -kicks Omachao in-

Omachao: FU-!

Amber: Oh my GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! THAT IS LIKE, SO PRETTY!

Omachao: DAMN YOU! YOU NEVER COLLECTED RINGS!

Holli: AMBER, just SHUT the FUCK up your FUCKing waking UP Prada! PRADA SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR FACE IN!

Viva: Huh. Sudden brainwave. Holli, is your name spelled with an 'I' and not a 'Y' 'cause it's a shortened version of Hollister?

Holli: -stares at her with Prada and Armani at her sides- Funny. I dunn- ARMANI STOP FUCKING CRYING, YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL FUCKING LOSE IT IN A MINUTE!

Saz: God, Holli, they're driving me bloody nuts!

Holli: I KNOW JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!

Saz: And Amber, what the hell are you doing to that blue bear thing?

Omachao: I'M NOT A BLUE BEAR!

Amber: I'm just tryin' to show her that I do have rings 'cos Kelly and Chrissy have rings on 'cos they got engaged by Ken and Billy…-takes dolls out-

Viva: -facepalms-

Omachao: YUKI, HELP! THEY'RE DRIVING ME MENTAL!

Yuki: -innocently- Okaaaaay. :3 –lets Omachao out-

Omachao: -flies out- THEY ALL HAVE ISSUES!

Owl: Omachao, my beloved! Are you alright?

Omachao: -deep breath- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!

Owl: Oh…well, um, can I do anything for you?

Omachao: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Owl: oh…okay…OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! –Gangnam styles, trying to impress Omachao-

Elliot: Oh, YESSSSS! –films-

Yuki: LOL OWL CAN'T DAN-hey, THAT'S MY VIDEO CAMERA!

Elliot: YEAH, BUT YOU STOLE MY SHADES!

Silver: -whistles casually-

Yuki: NO, THAT WAS SILVER!

Silver: Aw, c'mon, guys, why would you say that?

Yuki: Because it's true.

Silver: Hah…no way.

Elliot: ORLY? Good…'cause now…RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG-

These scenes won't be shown for the protection of your innocent little eyes. :3

Sonic: HEH! His potleaf head looks even worse!

Yuki: His head doesn't look like a potleaf.

Sonic: What?! It does!

Yuki: I think I would know what a potleaf looks like.

Everyone: -stares-

Yuki: NOT ME, YOU IDIOTS!

Sonic: Spark?

Spark: NO WAY!

Yuki: OH, IT'S-ugh, never mind.*

Silver; -attempting to style his quills in a why it doesn't look like a potleaf- What? I'm getting a new look.

Eggman: Hey, guys! What about RYLAN style? –Rylan styles, which basically just consists of awful singing, dance music, Gary Barlow being unimpressed and more awful singing-

PSY: NO WAY! IT'S ALL ABOUT GANGNAM!

Cream: Shriek! Stranger danger!

PSY: You…HOW?! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?! I INVENTED GANGNAM STYLE FOR SILVER'S SAKE! EVERYONE KNOWS WHO I AM!

Rylan: Oh mah God, like, everyone knows who I am too!

PSY: For all the wrong reasons.

Rylan: WHAT?! I'll show you why the nation loves me! –sings a Spice Girls medley-

Gary Barlow: Nope, I'm not impressed. –does a Gary Barlow and walks off-

Reala: Since when did he walk on?

Spark: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK, RAPIST!

Wizeman: Oh, yes, speaking of which, Reala, it's actually Bomamba's turn to rape NiGHTS.

Reala: But… YOU SAID IT WAS MY TURN, DADDY! D:

Wizeman: That was only to keep you happy.

Reala: …Nope, I'm not impressed. –does a Gary Barlow-

NiGHTS: The world is a better place.

Bomamba: Not necessarily.

NiGHTS: FUDGE!

Helen: I like fudge. It teaches me how to live and that the world is okay!

Will: Helen had all of the TicTac's…

Yuki: But…but…but...EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I, AND ONLY I, CAN CONSUME TICTAC'S!

Spark: -punches Yuki- Go sit in a road.

Claris: -rolls eyes and stretches- Gee, it sure is boring around here…

Espio: STOP MAKING REFERENCES TO THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!

Claris: I wasn't…? I was just saying it's boring…

Spark: Okay, the coach is now on the road to somewhere again!

Everyone: YEAH!

Spark: Except it's unusually dark and it isn't even noon yet…

?: THAT'S RIGHT, B!TCH! IT'S ME, THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS! YOU'LL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME WITHIN A MATTER OF MI-

Bomamba: Oh, how cute! Look at this little cutie! Little Popoi!

Popoi: HEY! STOP IT! I'M THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS! I HAVE NO WISH TO BE PETTED! YOU VILE FIEND! I'LL MAKE YOU MY SLAVE IF YOU DO NOT STOP!

Bomamba: Who's a cute little kitty, hm? :3

Popoi: :U

Scourge: -trying to yell at Reala from across the coach- AND THEN OF COURSE I GOT THIS MASSIVE-oh, look at this cute lil' kitty! :3 –petpetpet-

Popoi: I'M THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS!

Helen: -leaves Fifi alone- Look at the cute kitty! :D –petpetpet-

Popoi: NO!

Will: Um…Helen…you aren't gonna attend to Fifi?

Helen: Pft. Screw Fifi.

Will; SEEING THIS BETRAYAL AND A SHADOW KITTEN WITHOUT ANY LEGS REMINDS ME OF MY DAD! –cries-

Pretty Much Everyone: Aw! Cute kitty! :3 –petpetpet-

Shadow: SONIC, WHERE IS MY EDITION OF EMO WEEKLY?!

Sonic: -cute little kitty! :3 –petpetpet-

Shadow: Ugh! Just leave the damn kitten alone!

Popoi: -snaps- MOTHERFU-

Well, do you know how some explosions are caused, kids? Yep, by these things invented called 'bombs'. Funny, huh.

Espio: Am I the only one questioning why the CUTE LIL' KITTY got here anyway…?

Sonic; Nah, not really; y'know, nobody listens to you! I sure don't!

Espio: -twitch- I…I…HAVE A POPOI BOMB IN MY HAND! –pulls out Popoi bomb-

Sonic: ALRIGHT, FINE, I LISTEN TO YOU! D: PLEASE STOP HIM YUKI I THINK HIS EYES HAVE TURNED RED! STOP HIM YUKI! STOP HIM! HE'S NOT LISTENING TO ME EVEN THOUGH I SAID I'LL LISTEN TO HIIIIM!

Yuki: I'm not really prepared to take that risk. –sips Pepsi-

SONIC: FU-!

Will: Bombs?! This-

Elliot: -makes you wanna plan WWIII?

Will: No, it REMINDS ME-…that's actually not a bad idea, Elliot.

Elliot: Hahah…you know…I wasn't serious…I was joking…

Will: -puts his arm uncomfortably around Elliot- We're buds, right?

Elliot: UM…NO?

Will: Whatever?! Who cares? Don't tell anyone about my genius plan! Fate is calling me! –smashes window-

Spark: DON'T DISS THE WINDOW OR I'LL THROW YOU IN THE INFERNAL PIT OF SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!

Will: NO! Not the infernal pit of snakes, itching powder and fire!

Spark: O_o You…you didn't capitalise it…NOW YOU'RE CURSED!

Will: WHO CARES? I'M PUTTING MY GENIUS PLAN INTO ACTION!

Elliot: Wait!

Will: What? WHAT?! I'M ABOUT TO PUT MY GENIUS PLAN TO ACTION!

Elliot: There's…something I never told you about me...I'm…

Will: …

Elliot: -has random shades on- A BOMB.

Will: :o –slaps face- Cool. FATE IS MOTHERTRUCKING CALLING ME I NEED TO PUT MY GENIUS PLAN INTO ACTION! –flies out window, Superman style-

Elliot: …

Spark: …well, that was weird. Hey, you even got your shades back that Silver stole!

Silver: Heh…you guys…you guys know it wasn't ACTUALLY me, originally?

Reala: -reading Fifty Shades Freed, twitches slightly- P-Poor Will…heh…heh…

Claris: C'mon, it's not like anyone gives a dreamdrop about Will.

Helen: I DO!

Owl: Claris, did you know that if you collect dreamdrops they appear-

Claris: -up yo' ass?

Owl: -in this fo-what?

Claris: Up yo' ass.

Owl: I…goodness gracious me!

Claris: Up yo' ass.

Owl: I'l…just…leave you…-shuffles away slowly-

Claris: Oh, yes.

Spark: M'kay, dare time! Wave, go challenge a wave! –sends Wave to a beach-

Wave: Wait, wha- -she finds herself standing on a surfboard, in the sea although she can see the beach in the distance. She's standing in front of a tidal wave which is frozen- WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DO I 'CHALLENGE' A WAVE THAT ISN'T MOVING?!

Spark: Well, even I thought it would suck if the wave crashed over you as soon as you got there! You wouldn't really have time to react. Just surf the wave, Wave. :3

Wave: Ooooh…cool…wait, what? –time unfreezes as the wave crashes over her, twice the normal speed it should do- FU-

Yuki: Woah, you guys I think she drowned!

Everyone: Oh, well! :D

Jet: Pft! Whatever! There's still two Babylon Rogues! Me…and…uh…what's his name again?

Puffy: How can you not even remember what your fellow group members are called?

Jet: THAT'S NOT ME, THAT'S THE AUTHOR! HIME YUKI-SAN DOESN'T PLAY SONIC SO SHE WON'T KNOW! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT QUESTION, 'CAUSE YOU WON'T BE ASKING ANY MORE TODAY!

Puffy: … (God frickin' dammit! Why does Jet keep making me say one thing a day?)

Author; Oh, yeah. Dunno. I think it's because some random idea came in my head during a Science lesson where if you spoke too much, you'd probably burst 'cause you haven't exactly followed your WeightWatchers program. It's sort of how my brain works.

Puffy: Why would I burst?

Jet: …! You spoke!

Author: Because you're so fat and all of the effort from speaking might make you use up more air because your body functions like a balloon…yep. I think I'm going to fail my Science GCSE's, big time.

Spark: I HAVE A THEORY OF MY OWN!

Yuki: The one about Giygas, right?

Spark: Yep!

Yuki: -facepalm- Oh, God.

Spark: Well, basically, once upon a time, some moron split some strawberry jam into some black coffee, which made Giygas. Giygas then did asexual reproduction and made Wizeman and Black Doom. Black Doom and Sonic had a baby called Shadow.

Amy: WHAT?! D:

Spark: I'M EXPLAINING MY THEORY, GET LOST! Anyway, Wizeman then did some monkey business with Shadow, which made Reala, then he fooled around with Tigger, which made Jackle, and finally he raped Barney the Dinosaur and that made you, NiGHTS!

NiGHTS: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! –runs to the Emo Corner-

Spark: And…HEY~! AUTHOR! YOU'VE BROKEN THE FOURTH WALL TWICE, THERE'S PIECES OF FOURTH WALL GLASS EVERYWHERE!

Author: Whoops. Sorry.

Spark: -more fourth wall glass drops on the floor- FU-!

Yuki: Hang on, I need to try this. –picks up fourth wall glass and touches Donbalon with it, he pops-

Puffy: GASP! BUT HOW? WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU HURT DONBALON!

Yuki: Because, carrying on the author's theory, 'cause Donbalon is practically your cousin, I just carried out a GCSE standard scientific experiment to see if he popped using a sharp object. And guess what? He did! So that means-

Jet: You know you're not allowed to speak for the next two days because you spoke an extra two times?

Puffy: Who cares? I don't! Not me! NUH-UH! LOOK AT THIS FACE! DO I CARE?! HA! FUNNY, 'CAUSE I DON'-pops-

Author: OH, YES! I WAS SO RIGHT!

Spark: Well, this is just depressing. TWO CHARACTERS HAVE DIED, ONE CHARACTER HAS POTENTIALLY DIED, A CHARACTER HAS LEFT AND THERE IS FOURTH WALL GLASS ALL ACROSS THE FLOOR!

Yuki: Um, maybe…we could…revive…the-

Spark: NO! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SHED A TEAR IN THE EYE OF EVERYONE READING THIS?! CAN'T YOU?! CAN'T YOU?!

Yuki: -folds arms and breathes deeply- Nah.

Spark: WHAT?! BUT…I WANT EVERYONE TO LOVE ME! I MUST BE LIKEABLE!

Tails: All of these capitals are hurting my ears! D:

Sonic: Well, c'mon, if your ears still worked, then they would've busted about 5, 500,000 times just by the sound of your own voice.

Tails: You what?

Sonic: Kidding!

Spark: Truth now! Reala!

Reala: Yeah? –looks up from Fifty Shades Freed-

Spark: Did you steal Elliot's shades?

Reala: N-No…I DEFINITELY didn't steal his shades! D:

Spark: Cool. Another truth for Reala!

Reala: Ugh, why me?! Can I say something, I can TOTALLY understand why this book sold so much, and I want to read it, so hurry up!

Cream: -blinks innocently- Why did it sell so much, Mr Reala?

Reala: Um…because people like the cover.

Cream: But it's pretty plain…what happens in it-

Reala: CHRIST, CREAM, JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME HEAR THE DAMN TRUTH!

Cream: -eyes water and she cries into Wizeman's non-existant lap-

Wizeman: MASTER WIZEMAN, FOOL!

Spark: Shut up, people! Would you like to wear this hat? -shows him Santa hat in the shape of Reala and NiGHTS' horns-**

Reala: ! -puts Fifty Shades Freed down and takes hat- I'll be rockin' this through Christmas...-puts on- :3

Spark: Heh. Take this. -takes photo and puts on Facebook and Twitter and Flickr and Instagram and MySpace. Not that anyone actually goes on MySpace any more-

Reala: :o THAT'S BLACKMAIL! NiGHTS, you have it.

NiGHTS: It suits you better

Reala: -desperate- Jackle?!

Jackle: It doesn't even fit me.

Reala: FU- -hangs head in shame-

Everyone: Aw...

Reala: Shut up! -pulls out random GameBoy and starts playing Tetris for no apparent reason-

Yuki: It's good to see some people still like goin' retro. ^ ^

Spark: Okay, time to revive Puffy, Donbalon and Wave, in the hope that she's died. -she revives the latter-

Jet: You'll be grateful to me one day.

Puffy: I guess.

Jet: TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! You can't speak now!

Puffy: D:

Donbalon: OMACHAO, WOULD YOU LIKE TO VISIT MY CASTLE ONE DAY? WOULD YOU? WOULD YOU?!

Omachao: Heh...yeah, sure...HAH...you're on drugs.

Donbalon: What? Can you really blame me? It's GOOOOOOOOOOD stuff! :3 –he fumbles around for something in his non-existant pocket and then he pulls out a-

-I spared a thought for you readers and decided to not describe anything else. c;-

Spark: SHADOW!

Shadow: -suddenly terrified- O_O WHAT?!

Spark: -elevator music randomly starts playing and she starts speaking in a MALE American voice- Do YOU need a new lawnmower next Christmas?

Shadow: LOOK! FINE! HERE'S THE MONEY! JUST TAKE IT! -gives £500-

Spark: Cheers, Shadow. -goes and buys an iPhone 78XYZ-

Knuckles: That hasn't even come out yet.

Author: I know. I'm taking the Mickey Mouse.

Yuki: Someone needs to clean all this fourth wall glass up...and Shadow, why'd you just give her money?

Shadow: The fact that she started speaking like a man was just...DAMN weird.

Yuki: Meh. You'll get used to it. She does too many accents.

Spark: -Essex accent- You're just WELL JEL! -TV switch, cockney*** accent- GOD, BLESS JAMES! MISS YOU! -TV switch, Geordie**** accent- That is just MINT. -TV switch, Keith Lemon accent- Don't be a dingbat!

Wave: Er, you DO know that Keith Lemon isn't an accent? He IS a person...

Spark: -Scouse accent- Hi, I come from Liverpoooool-yeah, but I don't know where he comes from and I've never heard ANYYYYYOONNNEEEE with an accent like him.

Wave: Huh. OKAY!

Spark: -goes back to Shadow, still using a Scouse accent- Yeah, Shadow, I actually need you to do a dare.

Shadow: Damn and blast it!

-here explosion insert-

Alien #1 and Alien #2: ...

Alien Vicar: We are gathered here today to witness the burial of John and Edward-

-...Earth on back-

Everyone: ShaDOOOOOOWWWWa!

Shadow: What?

Yuki: HE STILL HASN'T EVEN NOTICED?!

Shadow: What? What happened? The Mayan Apocalypse?

Spark: And if you're reading this, it obviously didn't happen.

Shadow: -gasp- DID CHARMY DESTROY MY EMO WEEKLY COLLECTION?! TELL ME! DID HE DESTROY MY EMO WEEKLY COLLECTION?!

Charmy: No! I haven't! -except for the bit about the Pain Fanclub bit...that was creepy.

Shadow: Oh. I see. Good. 'cos now...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEG! IF YOU DON'T BUY ME THAT COPY AGAIN, I WILL GRAB A BLOWTORCH AND I WILL INCINERATE YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES OF ASH AND THEN I WILL GRAB A HAMMER AND I WILL SMASH THOSE LITTLE PIECES OF ASH INTO TINY PIECES OF ASH AND THEN I WILL USE MY FOOT AND I WILL STAMP ON THOSE TINY PIECES OF ASH INTO MINI PIECES OF ASH AND THEN I WILL SERENADE AROUND THE MINI PIECES OF ASH SINGING CALL ME MAYBE AND THEN I WILL GET ASH KETCHUP TO SEND OUT HIS PIKACHU AND HIS PIKACHU WILL USE THUNDERBOLT ON THE MINI PIECES OF ASH AND THEY WILL TURN INTO VIRTUALLY INVISIBLE PIECES OF ASH! THEN I WILL POUR THE VIRTUALLY INVISIBLE PIECES OF ASH INTO A BASKET AND I WILL TRAVEL ROUND NORTH AND SOUTH AMERICA, ANTARTICA, AUSTRALASIA, ASIA, AFRICA AND EUROPE BUT WHEN I'M IN ITALY I WILL TRAVEL TO THE CENTRE OF ROME AND I WILL YELL INTO A MEGAPHONE THAT I'M GOING TO THROW THE VIRTUALLY INVISIBLE PIECES OF ASH ONTO A BONFIRE AND ALL OF THE CITIZENS OF ROME MUST COME AND WITNESS IT OR THEY WILL BE TURNED INTO VIRTUALLY INVISIBLE PIECES OF ASH TOO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

-tumbleweed-

Yuki: I can hear a tumbleweed but I'm too astounded to do anything.

Spark: She got her tumbleweed counselling.

Charmy: Y-YES, SHADOW! C'MON, SHADOW, CHEER UP! CHRISTMAS HAS BEEN AND GONE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE SHOULDN'T BE IN THE FESTIVE SPIRIT!

AND THE BELLS ARE RINGING OUT FOR CHRISTMAS DAY!

Yuki: -voice is eerily quiet- Do. Not. Play. That. Song.

Spark: -randomly eating a candy cane 'cos the author thought it would be cool- D: Whaaaat? Faiwytayle of New York is a festive song fuwll of cheer, happinesshh, candy canes and pwesents!

Yuki: Yes, but that guy in the Pogues sounds like he's drunk! He can hardly sing!

AND THE BELLS ARE RINGING OUT FOR CHRISTMAS DAY!

Yuki: NO! -hides under a rock. That makes a lot more sense in my head than it does written up-

Spark: Okay...so...thanks to Shadow, we need another coach! Luckily, help is at hand! -Kali appears-

Kali: -grumbling- What?

Spark: Can you make us another coach?

Kali: -deadpans- I swear you and Yuki can already make coaches.

Spark: Well, y'see, Yuki's a bit paranoid at the moment-

AND THE BELLS ARE RINGING OUT FOR CHRISTMAS DAY!

Yuki: PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!

Spark: -...yeah, that's why, and I can't be assed, so DO IT, YA WHIPPERSNAPPER!

Kali: Fine. -makes coach- So, can I go book now?

Spark: Yeah, sure! :D Thanks, Kali!

Kali: -grumbling- Whatever. BUT NOT BEFORE THIS!

AND THE BELLS ARE RINGING OUT FOR CHRISTMAS DAY!

Yuki: -cries- THE PAIN! THE PAAAAAAINNNNNNAAA! IT'S SO DREADFUL!

Kali: 'kay. Author, that was completely out of character. See ya. -goes book into the BOOK OF MAGICAL WONDERS!-

Author: What? Kali isn't my OC.

So, you know the fuzz, they all got back onto the coach, the layout has been changed for no apparent reason again, and they're on the road to somewhere random again.

NEW LAYOUT

01 - Charmy & Cream (Driving)

02 - Donbalon & Puffy

03 - Helen & Claris

04 - Elliot & Will (when he decides to turn up)

05 - Blaze & Wizeman

06 - Eggman & Amy

07 - NiGHTS & Jackle

08 - Bomamba & Wave

09 - Big & Jet

10 - Espio & Yuki

11 - Spark & Tails

12 - Omachao & Owl

13 - Reala & Scourge

14. Shadow, Silver, Sonic & Knuckles (in le four-seater)

{01}

{11} {10}

{12} {13}

{07} {02}

{03} {04}

{08} {05}

{09} {06}

{14}

Spark: YUKI, YOU IDIOT!

Yuki: What?

Spark: THE LAY-OUT!

Yuki: What? -sits in between Silver and Sonic- These four together could be the next boy band.

Spark: NO! I MEANT SEAT 13!

Yuki: Oh.

Reala and Scourge are in seat 13, waving to Yuki, probably planning a rape.

Yuki: Well, 'cos 13's meant to be an unlucky number and the apocalypse is coming, I thought I'd put both of them there so the next morning, they'll hopefully have died in their sleep or something.

Spark: The "apocalypse" has already passed.

Yuki: Has it? Oh. But...13 is still an unlucky number!

Spark: That's a superstition.

Yuki: ...

Spark: ...

Reala & Scourge: :3

Yuki & Spark: FUDGE!

Helen: I like fudge. It teaches me-

Everyone: NO ONE WANTS YOUR OPINION!

Yuki: -sheds emotional tear- I'm going to make an apology to every girl in existance...

Spark: Yuki!

Yuki: I am awfully sorry, but sometimes, as a bu-ahem, coach driver, I feel it is my duty to-

Spark: Yuki!

Yuki: -well, you know, occasionally mix the lay-out up a bit, as does Spark, but for some odd reason-

Spark: Yuki!

Yuki: -my mind never thought about the possibility of Reala and Scourge joining forces and-

Spark: YUKI!

AND THE BELLS ARE RINGING OUT FOR CHRISTMAS DAY!

Yuki: Holy gobberstoppering whippersnappering galloping GUMDROPS! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!

Spark: Charmy and Cream are driving.

Everyone: FU-!

Charmy: Hey, Cream, why is there a tunnel?

Cream: I don't know, should we drive through it?

Charmy: No, wait, I have a BETTER idea! Let's drive through it!

Cream: Okay! :3

Charmy: :3

Yuki: Ugh…let's hope they have common sense. Anyway, back to Shadow's dare?

Spark: Yeah. Shadow, go into THAT –points to random door that has appeared- room.

Shadow: -obliviously- Okay. –goes into the M Rated Room of Darkness-

Spark: NOW SING THE £1 FISH SONG!

Shadow: -groans- Ugh…do I have to?

Spark: You will be thrown into the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM where a thousand otters will come and sexually terrorise you 'til Yuki's chocolate cake is finished if you don't!

Shadow: Okay, fine, fine… COME ON LADIES, COME ON LADIES, £1 FISH! HAVE A HAVE A LOOK, £1 FISH! HAVE A HAVE A LOOK, £1 FISH! VERY, VERY GOOD, £1 FISH! VERY, VERY CHEAP, £! FI-

Yuki: Anyone want my chocolate cake? :3

Shadow: You…IF THAT CAKE TOOK THAT LONG TO BAKE, THEN I MAY AS WELL HAVE BEEN TERRORISED BY THE OTTERS 'COS IT'S ONLY BEEN TWENTY SECONDS!111ONE!ANGRYNESS!1111ONEELEVEN!OTTERAPISTS!1111111!ONE!SHADOW!1111EST!111!111!1TRISTE!1111!ONE1!12012!111!ONE

Yuki: I…I…just wanted to know if you wanted some cake…D: -gives a slice of cake to Shadow-

Shadow: Hmph. Fine. –nomnomnom- This is okay…I suppose…

Sonic: Lemme try some! –nomnomnom- Hey, Shadow, you love pain so much you can't appreciate the good things in life! This cake's awesome!

NiGHTS: Can I have some too?

Espio: And me?

Will: Screw WWIII! This looks way better!

Yuki: Yeah, sure…h-help yourselves…

Everyone takes a slice of cake and they all nomnomnom.

Yuki: FU-! I couldn't even try my own cake! D:

Spark: -nomming cake- Hey, Yuki!

Yuki: What?

AND THE BELLS ARE RINGING OUT FOR CHRISTMAS DAY!

Yuki: -drops onto knees- MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, STOP! D:

Spark: Who cares about Yuki? We now have a challenge for both the Sonic cast and the NiGHTS cast!

Everyone: Yeah!

Shadow: Yeah…

Spark: Even though Christmas is LONG gone, your task is to take a famous Christmas tune and write your own lyrics to it! The team with the best song is da WINNA!

Sonic & NiGHTS: Of what?

Spark: I'll decide that. Teams, you can choose either-

SIMPLY, HAVIN', A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS TIME! (Wonderful Christmas Time by Paul McCartney)

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU! (All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey)

LAST CHRISTMAS, I GAVE YOU MY HEART! (Last Christmas by Wham!)

SO HERE IT IS, MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY'S HAVIN' FUN! (Merry Xmas Everybody by Slade)

I WISH IT COULD BE CHRISTMAS EVERY DAY! (I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday by Wizzard)

Spark: or-

AND THE BELLS ARE RINGING OUT FOR CHRISTMAS DAY! (Fairytale of New York by the Pogues ft. Kirsty McColl)

Yuki: NO ONE IS CHOOSING THAT.

The teams confer and choose their songs.

NiGHTS: Against Reala's demands to have Fairytale of New York just to annoy Yuki, the NiGHTS team have decided to sing Last Christmas.

Helen, Claris, Will & Elliot: We don't know that song! D:

Wizeman: Fools! You humans are too young to know that song!

Spark: 'kay... What about the Sonic team?

Sonic: Against Scourge's demands to have Fairytale of New York just to annoy Yuki too, we've decided to sing Wonderful Xmas Time.

Cream & Charmy: We don't know that song! D:

Shadow: You're too young to know that song!

The two teams debated for four whole hours how to sing their songs, which was the amount of time Yuki needed to cook a chocolate cake three times the size of her old cake.

Yuki: MY CAKE. –sits in a corner, depressed, as she eats the cake by herself-

Spark: Okay…me and cake-lover here will be judges. –joins Yuki and pats her on the shoulder- It'll be okay…the nice lady at rehab said so.

Yuki: -sniff- Really?

Spark: Yes.

Yuki: -suddenly happy- Okay! :D

Spark: O_O On that note…NiGHTS! Your team is going first!

NiGHTS: FUDGE! WHY?!

Spark: Because the law of the alphabet says so.

NiGHTS: -deep sigh- FIIIIINNE... c'mon, guys…

Last Christmas by Wham! starts playing.

All: #Last Christmas,

Helen: I gave you my Ideya,

All: But the very next day,

Reala: I gave it to Master Wizeman for our pointless storage of Ideya! :D

All: This year,

Helen: To save me from dying and never coming back to the Night Dimension,

All except Helen & Will: She'll give it to someone special…# –everyone points to Will-

Will: What?! Wait, how did I get back?

Helen: That wasn't my idea guys!

Everyone deadpans at Helen.

Helen: Seriously!

Owl: The verse is starting, shut UP!

Everyone: O_O

NiGHTS: #Once a Nightmaren, and more than twice kidnapped, I keep my distance, but Reala still puts me in a cage anyway!

Reala: -stands uncomfortably close to NiGHTS- TELL ME, BABY!

NiGHTS: O_O

Reala: Do you recognise me? Well, it's been a hundred years, it doesn't surprise me.

Claris: HAPPY CHRISTMAS! I wrapped it up 'n' sent it, with a note saying 'I have no idea who the dreamdrop you are', I meant it.#

Reala: :l It's just you…

Claris: SHUT UP! #Now, I know, what an asshole I've been, but if you GET LOST now, I know the world would be a happier place.

Reala: -sniff- :C

All: Last Christmas,

Bomamba: I gave you my heart.

All: But the very next day-#

Jackle: I ate it! It was actually quite tasty…:3

NiGHTS: JACKLE, YOU NUTHEAD! THOSE AREN'T THE WORDS!

Jackle: WHO CARES?!

Bomambs: -improvises- #–to save me from my CATS IN DISTRESS, I'll give it to someone who isn't a cannibal.#

Reala: Jackle, you're officially retarded.

Jackle: Oh, thank you! :3

Reala: :l You're welcome…

Puffy: You're going to ruin my part! SHUT UP!

Everyone: O_O

Puffy: -opera voice- #A crowded room, Nightmaren with tired eyes!

Donbalon: I'm hiding from you and your song of retardedness!#

Puffy: HEY!

Elliot: #MY GOD!

Everyone: O.o

Elliot: I thought you were –points at Owl- someone to rely on. Me? I guess I was a guy to be trolled.

Wizeman: A face on a human with an Ideya in its heart, a REBIL undercover but you#-HEY, I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY!

Everyone: WIZEMAN!

Wizeman: Master Wizeman, fools! –BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL-

NiGHTS: #Now I've found a real love, you'll never#- OHMIGOSH OCTOPAW! –chases after Octopaw-

Reala: -facepalm- I think we're done…

Spark: Okay…Sonic's team next?

Sonic: Pah! That was LAME! Lemme show you what WE'VE got!

Wonderful Christmas Time by Paul McCartney starts playing.

Silver: And Amy, you BETTER not mess up likes THOSE losers!

Amy: You just watch me!

Sonic: Oh, God…

Amy: #The mood is right, the candles lit, the roses in vases, the romantic music playing-

Sonic: Wait, WHAT?!

Amy: #Simply, havin', a wonderful LOVEMAKING TIME!# COME ON, SONIC! COME INTO THE CLOSET AND COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!

Everyone: O.O

Sonic: That was just wrong on so many levels…

Tails: #The toolbox out!# –pulls out Wrenchie and hugs Wrenchie- :3

Shadow: -reading Edition #564 of Emo Weekly- …

Sonic: SHADOW!

Shadow: What? Oh, my part. #With the damn fourth Chaos Emerald.

Vector: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!#

Spark: Wait, why is Vector here?

Sonic: He just is!

Knuckles: #And…I'M CONFUSED!# –punches Espio-

Espio: OW!

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles & Scourge: -they go into Super form- #SIMPLY, HAVIN', A WONDERFUL SUPER TIME!

Cream: :3 The choir of Chao's sing their song…

Charmy: They're being ANNOYING all day long!#

Omachao & Cream: SHUT UP! SO ARE YOU!

Eggman: #THE BADNIK'S OUT!#

Everyone: NO.

Eggman: Aw.

Scourge: #The kids're playing.# :D

Everyone: O_O Woah, just NO, SCOURGE!

Silver: #A future to be saved. :l

Blaze: …but I've always liked that about you, Silver…#

Omachao: That's kinda irrelevant, Blaze…

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles & Scourge: #SIMPLY, HAVIN', A WONDERFUL SUPER TIME!

Jet: I'm better than sliced bread!

Wave: No one loves me! D:

Big: With Fwoggy! :D

Omachao: Oooooh- wait, what should I sing?!#

Sonic: OMACHAO, YOU RUINED IT!

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles & Scourge: #SIMPLY, HAVIN', A WONDERFUL SUPER TIME!

Cream: The choir of Chao's sing their song. :3

Omachao, Cheese, Bobette and other Random Chao's: Chao, chao, chao, chao, chao, chao, chao. Chaaaaaoooo…chaooooo…chao, chao, ch-chao-chao.#

Spark: 'kay…I think that's enough.

NiGHTS: Wait, Bobette, why were you singing?! YOU'RE A NIGHTOPIAN!

Bobette: Chao chao chao chao meep chao screw you chao NiGHTS! (I decided to become a Chao so screw you NiGHTS!)

NiGHTS: D: -dramatic tear falls-

Reala: Oh, it's okay. –hugs NiGHTS from behind so they're not in the most appropriate of positions- You still have me! :D

Owl: -points at Helen, Will, Claris & Elliot- YOU'RE RUINING THEIR CHILDHOOD, YOU HORRIBLE NIGHTMAREN!

Reala: -lets go of NiGHTS- Yeah, NiGHTS has a habit of doing that to Visitors.

NiGHTS: FU- YOU WANNA FIGHT?!

Reala: BRING IT ON, THEN! –Mortal Kombat theme suddenly starts playing-

Jackle: OOOOOOH, YEAH, BRO AND SIS ARE FIGHTING!

Eggman: TEST, YOUR MIGHT!

Everyone: Starreeeee…

Eggman: What? It's Mortal Kombat! I've always wanted to say that.

Everyone: OOOOOH! :D

NiGHTS: I think I could be Scorpion 'cos of that amazing rope thingy he has! :D

Reala: I could be Liu Kang.

NiGHTS: Liu Kang's dead. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi killed him, remember?

Reala: YEAH, BUT IN ARMAGEDDON HE CAME BACK TO LIFE AS A ZOMBIE! D: SO, YEAH!

Jackle: Why'd you wanna be Liu Kang, anyway?

Reala: Well, everyone loves me, so I figured 'cos everyone loves Liu Kang, I should be Liu Kang.

Jackle: I just prefer to play as Mileena.

-tumbleweed-

Yuki: I'm still too shocked to get that tumbleweed. Then again, you would choose Mileena. With her dodgy Tarkata teeth. Like yours.

Spark: And she wears hardly nothing.

Jackle: I know. ;)

Everyone: O_o

NiGHTS: -unexpectedly launches herself at Reala-

Reala: YOU *(^! –does that Bicycle Kick thing that Liu Kang does-

NiGHTS: -pulls out Scorpion's random rope/spear thingy-

Scorpion: ! GIVE ME THAT! –takes it-

NiGHTS: Aw! D:

Spark: STOP FIGHTING, GUYS! We need to find out who won!

NiGHTS, Reala & Jackle: Aw…

Spark: Scorpion, get lost.

Scorpion: -twitch- What?

Spark: Get lost.

Scorpion: -throws rope at Spark and pulls her towards him- GET OVER HERE! –slaps her with Weegee and disappears-

NiGHTS: -giddy laugh- HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE HIM DO THAT! :D

Sonic: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SPARK GOT PWND!

Spark: Pft. Whatever.

Author: Maybe we should keep Scorpion?

Everyone yelled at the author for one, breaking the fourth wall, and two, for constantly referencing from Mortal Kombat.

Spark: 'kay, so, me and Yuki have been conferring and, we decided the winner is…

-dramatic close-up on the Sonic cast-

-dramatic close-up on the NiGHTS cast-

-dramatic close-up on Scorpion pulling someone over to him with his rope thingy and telling them to GET OVER THERE!-

Everyone: STOP IT!

Author: Aw. ;(

-dramatic close-up on Gillwing-

Spark: …the NiGHTS cast!

NiGHTS Cast: YEAH!

Sonic: WHAT?! AMY, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Amy: WhatEVer, it's time for our lovemaking time! :D –pulls Sonic to random closet-

Sonic: NO! NO! STOP IT BEFORE I STICK SHADOW WHERE IT HURTS YOU MOST!

Shadow: o.o NO, GOD NO!

Amy: D: Okay, fine! –lets go of Sonic but whispers to him- But, straight after this chapter's finished, though. :D

Sonic: D:

Yuki: So, these are the scores!

SCORE BOARD:

TEAM SONIC TEAM NIGHTS

02 02

Yuki: And now, the NiGHTS cast all get tortilla-flavoured pie!

Spark: That's a new one.

NiGHTS Cast: YEAH! –they all nom their tortilla-flavoured pie-

Spark: Amy, before you rape Sonic, there's one last dare for everyone except me! :D

Everyone except Spark: FU-!

Spark: What? We're just going to my special private cinema that Kali has summoned up just now to watch a film.

Everyone except Spark: YEAH!

Spark: And the film is a secret! Right, Yu?

Yu: -appears out of nowhere- Indeed!

Yuki: Oh, God, not you again…

Yu: Yes, indeed, it's me!

AND THE BELLS ARE RINGING OUT FOR CHRISTMAS DAY!

Yuki: NO. JUST. NO.

Silver: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YU SOUND JUST LIKE YUKI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuki: Spark, don't you remember the last time I spoke with Yu?

Spark: Uh…no…?

Yuki: You know, when I got high by accident.

-BACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHB ACKFLASH-

AND NOW WE'RE GONNA SWITCH TO NARRATIVE WRITING BECAUSE I WANT TO!

Yu was in a casino for some strange reason, omnomnomming on a stick of candyfloss. Bangarang by Skrillex was playing in the background 'cos Yu was a hardcore Dubstep fan and there were loads of random ghosts having a rave in the background. Yuki stumbled up to Yu and because she "somehow" got high, she randomly laughed heartily, "Man, this song is just REEM!"

Yu turned round and looked at her. "Indeed!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WHORE?!" Yuki yelled at the top of her voice, causing several ghosts around her to stare at her in bewilderment.

Yu shivered. "No…I just agreed that the song is reem…"

Yuki grinned and stole Yu's candyfloss, "Well, yeah, I know my girlfriend CAN be a bit weird sometimes, but that's what happens when you're still a virgin!"

"What?" Yu queried, blinking in confusion.

Yuki rolled her eyes and turned her back to Yu, throwing the candyfloss to one of the random ghosts, "Don't tell me you don't know how old Barack Obama is! It was his birthday tomorrow! Then again, I don't half blame James Bond for hunting down my cat."

Yu stared around at the other ghosts. They were flashing worried glances at her. Slowly, Yu attempted to slink away but Yuki suddenly spun round and stood on Yu's non-existant leg.

"OW!" Yu squealed as she fell over, clutching hold of where she was stood on.

"Look!" Yuki growled, "If me and you are gonna plot to kill James Bond, then there's no time for jokin' around, you weasel!"

Yu stared at Yuki. She suddenly felt everything around her stop as blind anger swelled up on her face. One thing that you did NOT call Yu was a weasel.

"Pft, stupid Sneasel-weasel, I could eat a slice of pizza MUCH faster than you ever could!"

And then Yuki died because Yu fired her lazer. Luckily, Kali was randomly havin' a good old jive outside the casino with Spark so she revived the foolish girl.

-BLACKFLASHOFENDBACKFLASHOFEN DBACKFLASHOFEND-

Spark: Oh. Yeah. That was bad. You did kinda ask for it, though.

Yu: Indeed! :C

Yuki: WHAT?! Some guy got me high without me realising it!

Spark: Whatever. Whilst you were having a lovely old reminiscence there, everyone else went inside the cinema, so go join 'em, you weasel!

Yuki: Don't, Spark. What about you and Yu? …ha…that sounded weird…

Spark: We're gonna sit in recliners eatin' cookies! :D

Yuki; Oh, ok.

Spark: -quiet voice- It's your worst nightmare, Yuki…-camera dramatically zooms in on Spark- DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! Hey! Get that camera out of my face! –pushes camera away and the camera guy dies a sad and sorrowful death-

-The film starts and some people become confused-

Amy: Um, why is that woman moaning about her hair?

Blaze: Yeah, what movie is this?

Spark: -noms cookie- Oh, the new Fifty Shades of Grey movie.

Everyone except Reala: FU-!

Reala: OH, YES! :D

Yuki: SPARK, I'M BEGGING YOU! NOT THIS!

Spark: -completely ignorant- Oh, Vector. Why are you here?

Vector: HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED?! WORLD WAR III'S BEGAN! WE'RE ALL MEANT TO EVACUATE TO THE COMPUTER ROOM! IF YOU CAN FIND IT FIRST!

Everyone stares at Will.

Will: Uh…-edges away slowly

AND THE CHAPTER HAS LE FINISHED! :D There may be a few plotholes 'cos born-of-fire published the Christmas special before this. I did fix a few but there might be some. BUT OH WELL! A load of things in this fanfic cause plotholes just by being there. –COUGHSilver!COUGHthebirds!COUGH- Please rate and review otherwise Scorpion will hunt you down. He knows where you live. Okay, ta-ta for now! –gallops away on a blue gangsta pig wearing shades-

* = I'm referring to someone that I know in real life, but I'm not gonna say 'cos this person would slaughter me. :3

**= I actually have this Santa hat! It looks exactly like something that would fit Reala or NiGHTS! Weird, huh?

*** = In case you didn't know, a cockney accent is the accent used by those who come from east London.

**** = And, as well, a Geordie accent is used by someone who comes from Newcastle. I836877777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777787 ?- My kitten typed that when she sat on my keyboard! :D


	9. Chapter 7 by Born Of Fire

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. Duh. Obviously. If I did, Big the Cat would not exist and Reala would be a more pronounced pervert.**

**Hey, how you guys doin'? Good, me too.**  
**Kali: You know they didn't answer you...**  
**SHUT UP! *Throws mudkip***  
**Kali: Ow! I'm leaving!**  
**You have to stay here until the end of the story! You have to! It's right here on your contract!**  
**Kali: Uuuuuggghhhh! Fine!**  
**By the way, I know I'm giving Silver a bit of a tough time but this story is not intended to promote hate towards/bash any characters itispurelyforentertainmentpu rposesnocopyrightinfringemen tintendedcomingtoacinemanear youthissummerpleasevisitourw ebsiteat#fakelinktowinticketsforyouan dafriend! And also if you check back at the first chapter there is now a link to the front cover pic :D** **Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're awesome! thetruefacts this is a crack fic, it's not meant to make sense really lol :D**  
**Kali: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**  
**Fine, fine! If you like this story, you will probably also like 100 Things by GeorgiexxxSuarez in Animal Crossing, no spaces www. fanfiction s/8474750/5 /100-Things Hope you all enjoy!  
**

*INSERT TUMBLEWEED HERE*  
Yuki: !-  
NiGHTS: FLUUUTE SOLOOO! *Plays The Simpsons theme on her flute*  
Shadow: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm...  
Charmy: What?  
Shadow: SHUT THE HELL UP! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
Charmy: Are you OK?  
Shadow: I'm fine, just contemplating life and all it's hollowness and the meaning of it all and-  
Everyone else: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Shadow: *Sighs* This coach trip is pointless.  
Yuki: Quit being an emo!  
Shadow: I can't help it, I'm an emo. THIS IS WHO I AM!  
Queen Bella: An emo? I am not amused!  
Everyone: Bl  
Jackle: Oooh, look, a cliff! Let's drive over it!  
Silver: Never again!  
Jackle: *Plays with tarrot cards* Meh, you're boring.  
Reala: Hey, NiGHTS, I just finished Fifty Shades Darker~!  
Yuki: OHGODHE'SADDICTEDTOIT!11!LIKEABOSS!1REBILZ!1!  
Spark: GIRLS,RUNFORYOURLIVES!11!MUDKIPZ!11!ONE!  
NiGHTS: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Puffy: :3 *Opens mouth to talk*  
Jet: NOOES!  
Puffy: :(  
Sonic: *Running away from the coach, there is a large hole in the window* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
*Massive mechanical hand emerges from the side of the coach and drags him back*  
Sonic: Darn it! Darn it to heck!  
Yuki: Why don't you just say damn?  
Shadow: CHAOS-  
Yuki: NO.  
Sonic: Because my games have to be appropriate for younger audiences :3.  
Spark: Oh reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaal ly?  
Sonic: Yeah reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaall y.  
Spark: What if I told you that... *Dramatic close up on spark*  
*Dramatic close up on Sonic*  
Spark: *Holds up Sonic Rush Adventure* THIS GAME IS A 12!  
Sonic: I... I can't believe it! EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!11!WHYGOSHDARNITWHY?! *Sulks in the emo corner*  
Blaze: Darn, Marine really WAS innapropriate! Actually she was so annoyin- I MEAN innapropriate that she should just... You know... Never appear in a Sonic game again! Haha! LIKE EVER.  
Spark: Actually, it was rated for language that isn't in it. So Marine can stay! :D  
Blaze: DOES SHE HAVE T-? I mean: Really? Couldn't she have her own game so she can stay out of my wa- out of danger?  
Marine: Strewth! Orright, who's chinwaggin' aboot me?  
Spark: GET OUT, MARINE, YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!  
Marine: AAaaaaaaawwww~! But I wanna staaaaaaay~!  
Spark: Tough cookies.  
Marine: Why the heck not?  
Spark: *Points to sign reading, 'STRICTLY NO RACOONS ON THIS COACH'* We have a strict no racoons policy.  
Marine: GOSHDARNIT!  
Tom Nook: Hai :)  
Spark: Get out!  
Tom Nook: Bai :( *Leaves*  
Cartman dressed as the Coon: Aaaaaaaaaaww~!  
Yuki: Get out, Cartman, no racoons! And no South Park characters!  
Cartman: But I'm not Cartman, I'm the Coon! *Dies*  
Shadow: *Blows smoke off gun* What? His voice is annoying!  
Kenny: (OMG, they killed Cartman!) *Dies*  
Spark: OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!  
Yuki: You (CENSORED)  
Shadow: You already died in this fanfic, son of a beeyotch! *Blows smoke off gun*  
Author: MY FOURTH WALL! NOOO!  
Will: Dead children? THIS REMINDS ME OF MY DAD! *Joins Sonic and Wave in the emo corner*  
Shadow: MARIA! *Joins Sonic, Wave and Will in the emo corner*  
Reala: I FINISHED IT! *Holds up Fifty Shades Darker triumphantly*  
Yuki: But we're not even three minutes in!  
Author: QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, YUKI!  
Yuki: SHUT UP!  
NiGHTS: I finished Fifty Shades of Grey!  
Everyone: o.O  
Yuki: NIGHTSYOUWEREREADINGTHATRUBB ISH?!  
NiGHTS: I skipped all the sex scenes so I only read three pages. Four including the blurb.  
Spark: WHYWEREYOUREADINGITINTHEFIRS TPLACE?!  
NiGHTS: CUZ I'MMA REBIL!  
Reala: *Holds up Fifty Shades Freed whilst wearing the Link outfit.*  
Omachao: You got: FIFTY SHADES FREED!  
Reala: *Starts reading it*  
Omachao: You got: SERIOUS PROBLEMS!  
NiGHTS: Uhhh... Ree? Aren't you going to take that outfit off?  
Reala: Not yet. It makes me feel pwetty :3  
Omachao: You got: A CLOSET GAY IN THE SEAT NEXT TO YOU!  
Reala: I'M NOT GAY! I'M SINGLE, STRAIGHT, AVAILABLE, PERVY AND MOST OF ALL; AVAILABLE, LADIES!  
Yuki: *Shudders*  
Sonic: *Deep in thought* Hm...  
Charmy: *Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ep breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa aaaaaaaath*  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
Omachao: You got: ANNOYED BY CHARMY!  
Knuckles: I'm so annoyed, I FEEL LIKE I COULD PUNCH SOMETHING!  
Claris: *Edges away*  
Knuckles: Why are you moving? I'M CONFUSED! WRAH! *Punches Claris*  
Omachao: You got: A BLACK EYE!  
Jet: SHUT UP!  
Omachao: No, you! You got: TOLD TO SHUT UP BY OMACHAO!  
Jet: SHUT THE (CENSORED) UP!  
Sonic: *Gasps and points at Jet* Guys... He just... He just DROPPED THE F BOMB! WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?  
Tails: I DON'T KNOW! NOT EVEN YEAR 678475867495879687968743897 LEVEL SCIENCE CAN EXPLAIN IT! AND SCIENCE SOLVES EVERYTHING! AS DOES MY IQ OF OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAND! (Oh yeah. I SO just went there.)  
Knuckles: I'M CONFUSED! *Punches Claris*  
Omachao: You got: ANOTHER BLACK EYE!  
Silver: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
-SILVER'S FANTASY-  
Silver: Oh, hi Blaze!  
Blaze: Silver, I am suddenly inexplicably and completely in love with you!  
Silver: Really? What a coincidence, me too!  
Blaze: Shall we randomly make out in the middle of the street?  
Silver: HELL YEAH! *Makes out with Blaze in the middle of the street*  
Blaze: I know we've only been together for three minutes but-  
Silver: Blaze, *pulls out a ring with an overly dramatic flourish* WILL YOU MARRY ME?  
Blaze: Hm... I'll have to think about- OKAY! *They kiss*  
-END OF FANTASY-  
Elliot: Ew! Ewww! Silver! GET THE FUDGE OFF OF ME!  
Silver: Hm? What? *Realizes he is hugging Elliot* Hehehehehehehehehehehheheheh eheheheheheheheh... Heheheh... heh... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
Omachao: You got: A CLOSET GAY IN THE SEAT NEXT TO YOU!  
Silver: I'm straight!  
Omachao: You got: A CLOSET GAY IN DENIAL IN THE SEAT NEXT TO YOU!  
Silver: I'M (CENSORED)ING STRAIGHT!  
Amy: Heeeeeeeeeeey Sonic, I was reading Fifty Shades of Grey and thinking about how much I looooooooooove yoooooooooooou :3  
Sonic: EEK! GET HER AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE! GIRL GERMS! GIRL GERMS!  
Amy: Oh, Sonic, I love it when you play hard to get!  
Sonic: AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Omachao: You got: AN OVERLY ATTATCHED GIRLFRIEND!  
Amy: (To the tune of City Escape)  
YOU RUN AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND,  
GOT NOWHERE TO HIDE,  
SO ACCEPT MY PROPOSAL,

I'LL KILL SALLY SO YOU CAN,  
MARRY ME INSTEAD,  
I'LL KEEP TRYING AND TRYING,  
'TILL YOU CONFESS YOUR AFFECTION!

I KNOW YOU LIKE ME,  
SAY IT,  
I'LL STALK TO THE ENDS OF,  
THIS GOSH DARN PLANET!  
I DON'T CARE HOW OLD I MAY BE,  
NEXT YEAR I'LL BE LEGAL SO I'LL,

FOLLOW YOU!  
YES IT'S TRUE,  
TRUST ME,  
YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME, SONIIIIIKU!  
I'LL FOLLOW YOU,  
'TILL YOU,  
DUMP SALLY,  
AND MARRY ME,  
I'LL KEEP STALKING YOU 'TILL YOU GIVE UP AND LOVE ME!  
I'LL FACEBOOK STALK AND ALWAYS CALL,  
AT YOUR DOOR!  
OH YEEEAAAH!

FOLLOW YOU!  
OH YEAH!

I'LL BE WAITING AROUND EVERY TURN,  
DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE ME,  
OR I'LL USE THIS HAMMER!  
MARRIGE OR DEATH, LOVE, YOU CAN TAKE YOUR PICK,  
I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER, ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!

I KNOW YOU LIKE ME,  
SAY IT,  
I'LL STALK TO THE ENDS OF,  
THIS GOSH DARN PLANET!  
I DON'T CARE HOW OLD I MAY BE,  
NEXT YEAR I'LL BE LEGAL SO I'LL,

FOLLOW YOU!  
YES IT'S TRUE,  
TRUST ME,  
YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME, SONIIIIIKU!  
I'LL FOLLOW YOU,  
'TILL YOU,  
DUMP SALLY,  
AND MARRY ME,  
I'LL KEEP STALKING YOU 'TILL YOU GIVE UP AND LOVE ME!  
I'LL FACEBOOK STALK AND ALWAYS CALL,  
AT YOUR DOOR!

SURPRISED THAT I SHOWED UP?  
IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY,  
THE THREE HUNDRETH TIME I ASKED,  
YOU,  
TO,  
MARRY MEEEEEEE!

FOLLOW YOU!  
YES IT'S TRUE,  
TRUST ME,  
YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME, SONIIIIIKU!  
I'LL FOLLOW YOU,  
'TILL YOU,  
FOLLOW YOU!  
YES IT'S TRUE,  
TRUST ME,  
YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME, SONIIIIIKU!  
I'LL FOLLOW YOU,  
'TILL YOU,  
DUMP SALLY,  
AND MARRY ME,  
I'LL KEEP STALKING YOU 'TILL YOU GIVE UP AND LOVE ME!  
I'LL FACEBOOK STALK AND ALWAYS CALL,  
AT YOUR DOOR!  
I'LL FOLLOW YOU!  
FOLLOW YOU!  
YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!  
FOLLOW YOU!  
OH YEAH!

YOU RUN AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND,  
GOT NOWHERE TO HIDE,  
SO ACCEPT MY PROPOSAL,

I'LL KILL SALLY SO YOU CAN,  
MARRY ME INSTEAD,  
I'LL KEEP TRYING AND TRYING,  
'TILL YOU CONFESS YOUR AFFECTION!

I KNOW YOU LIKE ME,  
SAY IT,  
I'LL STALK TO THE ENDS OF,  
THIS GOSH DARN PLANET!  
I DON'T CARE HOW OLD I MAY BE,  
NEXT YEAR I'LL BE LEGAL SO I'LL...

Sonic: 0_e...  
Author: OH YEAH! ORIGINAL SONG PARODY! FIRST ONE!  
Spark: What about I'm Green?  
Author: Psh. Details, details.  
Yuki: *Polishes her new pair of shades*  
Spark: *Burns copper*  
Sonic: *Tries to pick the lock of his seatbelt with one of his quills*  
Author: I SAW THAT!  
Sonic: Sowwy... :( *Stops*  
Knuckles: *Punches Claris in confusion*  
Claris: *Gets punched by Knuckles because he is confused*  
NiGHTS: *Watches THE SIMPSONS*  
Reala: *Reads Fifty Shades of Grey*  
Bobbette the Chao: -  
NiGHTS: IT'S A NIGHTIOPIAN!  
Bobbette the Nightopian: *Frolics*  
Amy: *Listens to her tape of Sonic breathing to help her sleep whilst hugging her home-made Sonic plushie*  
Eggman: *Plots ways of killing Sonic*  
Silver: *Tries to style his quills in a way that doesn't resemble a potleaf* IT DOESN'T RESEMBLE A POTLEAF, I'M JUST TRYING TO GET A NEW LOOK! *Whatever*  
Shadow: *Emoing* What the hell does that mean?! *Being an emo.* Psh. Whatever.  
Amy: *Wakes up and fills out her Sonic profile*  
(Some of Amy's Sonic Profile)  
First Name: (heart)(heart)Sonic(heart)(heart)  
Last Name: Sonicthehedgehog*  
Quill Colour: Blue.  
Eye Colour: Green. (flower)  
Height: (heart)3ft 3  
Favourite Song: His World by Crush 40  
Ring Size: S (heart)  
Favourite Colour: Blue  
Favourite Film: Jaws 2(heart)  
Wizeman: *Knitting embarrassing jumpers for NiGHTS, Reala and Jackle*  
Spark: Yuki-san!  
Yuki: What?  
Spark: I found... THIS! YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!  
Author: To see the video Spark is showing Yuki, use the link provided with no spaces :D www . /wat ch?v=zyvf9KI hbJU  
Yuki: OHMYWASH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!1!MUDKIPZ!11!11ONE!REBILZ!11LIKEABOSS!111OMG!11!1WHY!?AAGHH!  
Spark: Woah.  
Author: Nocopyrightinfringmentintend ed! ;D  
Spark: What?  
Author: Nevermind.  
Sonic: :( I'm so bored! If nothing interesting happens in the next 3 minutes I think I'm gonna suicide jump off the edge of the screen!  
Everyone else: 0_0...  
Sonic: What?  
NiGHTS: Well, I know what will will cheer everyone up! FLUUUUUUUUTE SOLOOOO! *Plays Gangnam Style on the flute*  
Owl: OH YEAH! DIS MAH JAM! *Gangnam styling*  
Eggman: *Puts on a skintight black leotard revealing way too much and Gangnam styles* OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!  
Cream: What's that guy doing?  
Tails: *Whispers to Cream* Don't look at him, Cream. He's... Special.  
Everyone: *Gangnam styles*  
Reala: HEEEEEY! *Dances uncomfortabley close to NiGHTS* SEXY LADY!  
NiGHTS: Go away!  
Owl: OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!  
Will: This reminds me of my dad! *Cries*  
Tails:  
JEONGSU-KHAE BOIJIMAN NOL TTAEN NONEUN YEOJA  
ITTAEDA SHIPEUMYEON MUKKEOT-DEON MEORI PUNEUN YEOJA  
KARYEOT-JIMAN WEN-MANHAN NOCHULBODA YAHAN YEOJA  
KEUROEON GAMKAKJEO-JIN YEOJA!  
*INSERT TUMBLEWEED HERE*  
Yuki: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIE! *Runs after it with a knife*  
Sonic: Tails... When did you learn to speak Korean?  
Tails: :3 When I was only just born. Same age I learnt degree level science and mechanics.  
Sonic: Oooooooooookaaaaay...  
OP-OP-OP-OP-OP OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!  
Helen: HEYYY! SEXY LADY!  
Everyone: *Glares at Wizeman*  
Wizeman: *Sighs* Op. Op op op. Oppan Gangnam style...  
Author: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!  
Everyone: *Looks at author* What?  
Yuki: How could you?!  
Spark: You interuppted our Gangnam styling!  
Author: HAMMER TIME! :D  
Everyone: B|  
Author: What?  
Yuki: That is OLD!  
Spark: Yeah *burns calcium* what she said.  
Yuki: Oh yes, Spark, I found YOUR worst nightmare!  
Spark: Pft. Yeah right. What?  
Yuki: *Lights a candle*  
Spark: :D  
Silver: SOLAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIISSSSS! ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ACK! *Runs, jumps the candle, smothering it with his chest fur and stamping on it before blowing on it, pouring a bucket of water on it, burying it in a box filled with sand and throwing it into a lake outside the window.* There. Now it's properly sealed.  
Spark D: *Runs to the crying corner*  
Yuki: Wow, I was just going to blow it out, but you totally went one better there.  
Mephilis: Yo.  
Silver: MEEEEEEEPHILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAACK! *Jumps Mephilis, smothers him with chest fur, stamps on him, blows on him, pours a bucket of water on him, burys him in a box filled with sand and throws him into a lake outside* There. Now he's properly sealed.  
Justin Bieber: Hey, people.  
Silver: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIBEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AACK! *Jumps Justin Bieber, smothers him with chest fur, stamps on him, blows on him, pours a bucket of water on him, burys him in a box filled with sand and throws him into a lake outside* There. Now he's properly sealed.  
Justin Bieber: I SHALL RISE AGAAAAAAAAIIIIIIN!  
Spark: :D I HAVE REGAINED THE WILL TO LIVE! *Comes back*  
Helen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M A BELIEBER!  
Blaze: I SAY WE START A FIRE FAN CLUB!  
Spark: HELL YEAH! *Burns magnesium*  
Everyone: AGGGGGGGHHHHH! MY EYES!  
Spark: What?  
Author: Look up burning magnesium on Youtube and you will see why this happened.  
Sonic: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! EGGMAN, YOUR BALD HEAD! THE LIGHT'S REFLECTING OFF IT! AGH! IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOOOOOP! I'M TOO FAST AND YOUNG TO DIE!  
Amy: HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND THAT CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM!  
Sonic: NO I DON'T!  
Blaze and Spark: *Sitting there with 3D glasses and popcorn*  
Spark: Cool.  
Blaze: I know.  
Jackal: AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! THE LIGHT! IT'S BLINDIIIIING! I'M TOO USED TO LIVING IN A DARK NOTHINGNESS!  
NiGHTS: WIZEMAN, HELP US!  
Wizeman: AAAGGGHHH!  
Yuki: *Puts on her shades* Ahhhh~! Now I can see again!  
Everyone else: 0_0...  
Elliot: LET'S... GET... HER... SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAADES!  
Everyone else: GIMME THOSE! *Piles on top of Yuki*  
Yuki: HELP, I'M TOO BOSS FOR THIS!  
Sonic: I WILL GET THE SHADES!  
Shadow: You've gotdis Sonic!  
Sonic: *Homing attacks and grabs Yuki's shades* HAHA! YOU'RE TOO SLO-OW!  
Omachao: You got: SHADES!  
Silver: IT'S NO YOOSE! TAAAAAAKE THIS! *Telekinetically lifts the shades out of Sonic's hands*  
Omachao: YOU got: SHADES!  
Jackle: So I can't have your shades? FINE! *Pulls out his tarrot cards* SHADES TARROT, GO!  
NiGHTS: HE COULDN'T DO THAT IN THE GAME!  
Jackle: Yes I could! :3  
Sonic: Yeah, and Cream can do a goshdarn homing attack!  
Jackle: *His shades tarrot turns into a real pair of shades* HELL YEAH! *Sits back with his shades like a boss*  
Omachao: You got: SHADES!  
Cream: Give me the shades!  
Silver: Nevah!  
Cream: *Cries and points at Silver* He tried to rape me, Cheese!  
Cheese: THIS. IS. SPAAAAAAAARTAAAAAA! *Attacks Silver*  
Silver: AAAAGGGHH! NO! NOOOO! HELP ME! ARRRGGGHHHH!  
Sonic: Dude, just punch him.  
Silver: I CAN'T! HE'S TOO POWERFUL!  
Omachao: You got: PWNED BY A CHAO!  
Knuckles: Come on, Silver, SMACK 'IM!  
Blaze: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN, BEEYOTCH! *Torches Cheese*  
Cheese: :'( Chao chao...  
Cream: GGRRRRRRRRR! THIS. IS. SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Homing attacks Blaze*  
Sonic: *1 MINUTE EARLIER* Yeah, and Cream can do a goshdarn homing attack! *Present* MOTHER FUDGE!  
Blaze: AAAAGGGHH! NO! NOOOO! HELP ME! ARRRGGGHHHH!  
Sonic: Dudette, just punch her.  
Blaze: I CAN'T! SHE'S TOO POWERFUL!  
Omachao: You got: PWNED BY A LITTLE KID!  
Knuckles: Blaze is being taken down by and eleven year old? I'M CONFUSED! *Punches Claris*  
Claris: Hey!  
Omachao: You got: A BRUISE!  
Reala: I FINISHED FIFTY SHADES FREED!  
*INSERT TUMBLEWEED HERE!*  
Yuki: *Shoves everyone off her in an overly dramatic/badass motion and runs after the tumbleweed with a knife* DIE! DIE! DIE!  
Spark: Hey! I found another magnesium ribbon!  
SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!  
Helen: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Leaps for the magnesium ribbon in slow motion*  
Spark: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
Helen: -oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo! *Grabs the magnesium ribbon and runs away with it in slow motion*  
Everyone: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! :D  
Spark: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! D:  
BACK TO NORMAL MOTION  
Spark: Hey! I found Silver's diary!  
Silver: *Poker face* That's not mine...  
Spark: Let's have a lookie here!  
"7/10/07  
I bought some trousers today, BUT THEY'RE TOO LOOSE!

8/10/12  
I drank some squash today, BUT IT'S NO JUICE!

9/10/12  
I did angle work in maths today, BUT THEY'RE OBTUSE!

10/10/12  
I'm going on holliday in France next year, IN TOULOUSE!

11/10/12  
We had roast for dinner tonight, WE HAD GOOSE!

12/10/12  
I went to the zoo with Cream and Blaze today, I SAW A MOOSE!

13/10/12  
I watched the new Batman film with Sonic and Shadow today, HIS REAL NAME'S BRUCE!...Wayne.

14/10/12  
Tails came back from Scouts and taught me how to TIE A NOOSE!

15/10/12  
I tried to get a cab back from school today, BUT IT'S NO YOOSE!  
Silver, your diary is BOOOORIIIING!  
Silver: Meh. Whatever. I tried making it more interesting but IT'S NO fun.  
Sonic: *Thinking in voice over* It's quiet right now... Doing voice over is... Peaceful... I should do this more often. Now I shall take time to ponder... What is the meaning of it all? (FORESHADOWINGFORESHADOWINGFO RESHADOWING) To be, or not to be, that is the question (FORESHADOWINGFORESHADOWINGFO RESHADOWING)... In fact-  
Charmy: *Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ep breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa aaaaaaaath*  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
Omachao: You got: INTURRUPTED BY CHARMY!  
Sonic: *In voice over* Maybe another time... Until next time, reader.  
Author: MY FOURTH WALL! NOOOO!  
Spark: Damn you, Author! SHUT UP! GODDAMNIT!  
Shadow: I sense... I sense someone stealing my line... CHAOOOOOS... BLAST!  
*ALIENS*  
Alien 1: SHUT UP, MY WIFE AND KIDS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!  
Alien baby: *super-sonic crying* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAH!  
Alien 1: *Puts his hands on his ears and screams in pain*  
*BACK TO THE COACH*  
Sonic: *Falling through the air and thinking in voice over* Hm... Falling to my doom is... Peaceful... In fact-  
Charmy: *Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ep breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa aaaaaaaath*  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES:  
Sonic: DARN IT CHARMY, FUDGE YOU! SHUT THE CHILLI DOG UP!  
NiGHTS: *Flies* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I won't die!  
Eggman: Oh, I don't think so! If we're all going to die then you're coming with uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssss! *Holds onto NiGHTS*  
Amy: SONIC, IF WE DON'T GET THROUGH THIS, IT MAY BE THE LAST CHANCE FOR ME TO TELL YOU HOW I FEEL!  
Sonic: *Whispering* Please say you hate me please so you hate me please say you-  
Amy: I LOVE YOU, SONIC!  
Sonic: Goshdarnit!  
Jackal: GIANT MATTRESS TARROT... GO! *Giant mattress appears*  
NiGHTS: Since when could he do that?!  
Jackal: Since I said so!  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *Falls onto the mattress*  
Sonic: Haha! Since I'm so fast I fell fastest too! HAHAHAHAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGHHHHH! *Everyone and the coach falls on top of him* Ooow... *Dies*  
Amy: SONIC NOOO! *Kisses Sonic* Why isn't he coming back to life?  
Elise: *Pushes Amy out of the way* Duh, it only works when I, Princess Carrot Legs, kiss him! *Kisses Sonic*  
Sonic: Woohoo! I'm alive! Hi Elise! :) ... Wait a second... FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- THE HORROR!  
Amy: You kissed my boyfriend! *Punches Elise* YEAH, YOU'D BETTER RUN! Now you HAVE to marry me! :3  
Sonic: No.  
Amy: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa ase?  
Sonic: No.  
Amy: Yes.  
Sonic: No.  
Amy: Yes!  
Sonic: No!  
Amy: YES!  
Sonic: NO!  
Amy: YEEEEEEEEEEES!  
Sonic: NOOOOOOOO!  
Amy: Come on!  
Sonic: No.  
Amy: Please?  
Sonic: No.  
Amy: Fine! D:  
Sonic: :D  
Tails: According to this device I conviniently built out of nothing so the plot of the game can move on without interruptions or any interesting missions for items to build it, we're in the Globe Theatre in London, England.  
Amy: You know Sonic, this is the city of looooooooooooooooooooove! Hehe~!  
Sonic: No, that's Paris.  
Amy: FUDGE!  
Spark: Time for a group contest!  
Will: Not this again...  
Helen: Heeeeeere she goes...  
Spark: DON'T DISS MEH OR I'LL PUT YOU IN THE INFERNAL PIT OF SNAKES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!  
Will: Noooo! Not the infernal pit of flames, itching powder and fire!  
Everyone: *Gasps and points at Will*  
Will: What?  
Spark: YOU DIDN'T CAPITALISE IT! NOW YOU'RE CURSED!  
Will: Yllaer?! Ho parc!  
Yuki: HE'S SAYING HIS WORDS BACKWARDS! Not sentences though. Weird.  
Will: Ma I? I ma! 0_o !-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU F YHW EM?  
Helen: Noooo!  
Will: Ooooooon! Siht sdnimer em fo ym dad!  
Sonic: I'm bored. I know! I'll sing for no apparent reason!  
WELL, I AM NOT MAKING HASTE,  
OR COULD IT BE HASTE IS MAKING ME,  
WHAT'S TIME BUT A THING TO KILL OR KEEP OR BUY OR LOSE OR LIVE IN,  
I GOTTA GO FASTER,  
KEEP UP THE PACE,  
JUST TO STAY IN THE HUMAN RACE,  
I COULD GO SUPERSONIC,  
THE PROBLEM'S CHRONIC!  
TELL ME DOES LIFE EXIST BEYOND IT?  
WHEN I NEED TO SATE,  
I JUST ACCELERATE,  
INTO OBLIVIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!  
INTO OBILIVIONIONIONIONIONIONION!  
Onions? Uh... Oh well!  
WELL HERE I GO AGAIN,  
EVERYTHING IS ALIEN,  
HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE OUTSTRIPPED,  
BY THE PACE OF CUTURAL CHANGE?  
MY DEEDS ARE SENSELESS,  
AND RENDERED MEAINGLESS,  
WHEN MEASURED IN THAT VEIN!  
I COULD GO SUPER-  
Spark: When will you realise that song WAS NOT WRITTEN FOR YOU?!  
Sonic: WHAT? IT ISN'T?! D: *angstangstangstangst*  
Spark: No!  
Will: Llew, hud! Ylsouivbo!  
Spark: Anyway, time for the competition... A PIE EATING CONTEST!  
Eggman: :DDDD YAY!  
Kirby: *Inhales all the pies* C:  
Eggman: DDDD: NOO!  
Spark: Kirby! Go away! Wrong fanfic! And also... YOU ATE ALL THE PIES! YOU STUPID PINK SON OF A MUDKIP! Now we can't have a pie eating contest... :( OH WELL! THE SHOW MUST GO ON! A quiz!  
NiGHTS: On what?  
Spark: Degree level physics and fox anatomy.  
Tails: :D  
Spark: Just kidding! General knowledge.  
Tails: :(  
Spark: And pop culture.  
Tails: D:  
Spark: And binary code.  
Tails: :D  
Spark: Just kidding!  
Tails: D:  
Spark: OK! Question uno, fingers on buzzers, mon amigos!  
Everyone: *Puts their fingers on their buzzers*  
Spark: What is the name of the song that plays during the Shadow/Sonic boss fight in Sonic Adventure 2?  
Helen: BZT! All Hail Shadow!  
Spark: That is...  
Jackle: *Invisible drum roll*  
Spark: WRONG!  
Helen: :(  
Shadow: BZT! For True Story!  
Spark: That is...  
Jackle: *Invisible drum roll*  
Spark: RIGHT!  
Will: S'taht riafnu! Ti saw sih ssob thgif!  
Spark: Yeah shut up. Question two! What does REM stand for?  
NiGHTS: BZT! Rapid Eye Movement!  
Spark: That is...  
Jackle: *Invisible drum roll*  
Spark: RIGHT! Question drei! What is the name of the male lead in 50 Shades of Grey?  
Helen: BZT! CHRISTIAN GREY! :D  
Everyone 0_0  
Helen: Heheh... *Sinks back into her seat quietly*  
NiGHTS: So THAT'S what those weird dreams were about...  
Reala: Yeeeeeeeeees... THOSE dreams...  
NiGHTS: *Shudders* Don't remind me...  
Cream: What were they about? Were they scary?  
NiGHTS: Let's just say they involved... Handcuffs...  
Reala: And other things...  
Cream: So she had a nightmare about prison?  
Reala: No, actually- mrph!  
NiGHTS: *With her hand over Reala's mouth* YES YES SHE DID!  
Spark: Um... OK... That answer, Helen, is...  
Jackle: *Invisible drum roll*  
Spark: RIGHT! Question quatroz! Insert the missing word to this quote- "Say something you _ hedgehog!"  
Sonic: BZT! The missing word is fake!  
Owl: How did you figure that out?  
Sonic: I said it, and, unlike Shadow, I remember things! :D  
Owl: You're not meant to ask someone to say something THEN fight them!  
Sonic: Well... I did. And I'm awesome. So... In your face.  
Shadow: Not that awesome, faker.  
Sonic: I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!  
Shadow: ...  
Sonic: Answer me then.  
Shadow: ...  
Sonic: SAY SOMETHING YOU FAKE HEDGEHOG!  
Metal: I am the TRUE Sonic, faker!  
Sonic: WANNA FIGHT THEN?!  
Metal: SURE!  
Shadow: I'LL JOIN!  
Knuckles: Fighting for no apparant reason? I'M CONFUSED! WRAH!  
Metal, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Disappear into a cloud of fight dust*  
Shadow: NOW I WILL SHOW YOU MY ULTIMATE POWER... CHAOOOOOS... BLAST!  
*Blows up the Globe Theatre*  
Shakespeare: *Turns in his grave*  
!IN ELIZABETHAN TIMES!  
Shakespeare: ... I sense something in the future...  
Bill: What?  
Shakespeare: I'm not sure... Let's hope an anthramorphic mutant hedgehog doesn't blow up the Globe Theatre in the future after getting in a fight with some other talking animals because some silly girl wrote it in a fanfic.  
Bill: Oooh, that would be BAD.  
Shakespeare: Yeah... And he might be an amnesiac emo who spends all his time angsting about WHO HE IS!  
Bill: Yeah, that would be REALLY BAD.  
!BACK TO PRESENT!  
Sonic: *Fifty feet in the air* Uwa ¯ , do no yona subarashi nagame!*2  
Tails: What?  
Sonic: Nevermind.  
Knuckles: *Grabs glowing blue ring and stops falling* Hey, this reminds me...  
FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !  
Tails: Hey, Knux, you're the one who's old enough to drive! Why are you in the back?  
Knuckles: ZZZZZZZ... Hm? What? Because you're a smart little psycho.  
Tails: Hm. Fair enough.  
Sonic: OMG METEOTECH ROBOTS ECT!  
Tails: OMG MOTHER COMPUTER ECT!  
Knuckles: *Yawns whilst actually saying the word yawn* Yawn. *Really. He does.*  
SOME TALKING TO SET UP THE PLOT LATER  
Sonic: Let's go to the meteotech headquaters and investigate.  
Tails: Aye.  
WHEN THEY GOT THERE  
Tails: Wow. For robots running amok all over the world, a lot of them seem to be at the base still.  
Sonic: Mm hm. STUUURAAAAANGE ISN'T IT?!  
Tails: OMG THE ROBOT GUARDS ARE DOING THEIR JOB AND GUARDING! IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT DO WE DO?!  
Knuckles: PUNCH THEM!  
Sonic: No, fly into that incredibly convinient elevator that is convineniently just big enough for our ship!  
Tails: Wow, convinient!  
Knuckles: AGH OMFG! *Nearly falls out*  
Sonic and Tails: *Indifferent*  
Knuckles: I'm fine, thanks for asking!  
WHEN THEY CAME TO THAT WALL  
Sonic: BRACE YOURSELF!  
Tails: AGH!  
Sonic and Knuckles: *Brace themselves*  
Tails: *Spreads out his arms and makes sure as much of his body as possible hits the wall. Derp.*  
Sonic: *Falls through the wall and dodges EVERY SINGLE PIECE of shrapnel because no blood allowed in Sonic games*  
Knuckles: WOOHOO I CAN FLY NOW!  
Tails: Since when?! I'm the only one that flies!  
Knuckles: Since the OVA. I obtained the power to trap air under my dreadlocks from my tottally awesome hat.  
Tails: Bullcrap!  
Sonic: *Shouting as he falls* TAILS! DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD FROM SHADOW?!  
Knuckles: Oh yeah, you'd better believe it.  
Tails: Since when can you fly with dreadlocks?!  
Knuckles: Since when can you fly with your tails?!  
Tails: Since Sonic 2!  
Knuckles: How come they don't get tangled?  
Tails: They just... Don't. But you CAN NOT fly with your hair!  
Knuckles: Well... I can. And I'm awesome. So... In your face.  
Tails: You stole my special ability, you dick!  
Sonic: TAILS! DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD FROM SHADOW?!  
END OF FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
Knuckles: Aaah, good times, good times.  
Jackles: GIANT MATTRESS TARROT, GO!  
Wizeman: Mwahaha! Cuz I'm so big I fell fastest! Muhahahaahahaahahahahaha!  
Eggman: OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! I'M FALLING SECOND FASTEST!  
Big: :3 Fwoggy, look, we're going to land on the giant bed C:  
Silver: AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIE!  
*Everyone crashes onto the giant mattress*  
Silver: WE LIVED! :D  
*Bus almost falls on top of Silver*  
Silver: I SPOKE TOO SOON! D:  
Blaze: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN, BEEYOTCH! *Torches bus*  
Yuki: AHEM.  
*: Oh, sorry, typo.  
Blaze: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN, BEEYOTCH! *Torches coach*  
Yuki: Thank you.  
*: You're welcome.  
Will: Ohw eht lleh saw taht?  
Yuki: Just asterix.  
Will: Ohw?  
Yuki: Asterix. You know, *.  
Will: HO! Taht!  
Everyone: BLA~AAAAZEAH!  
Blaze: What?  
Spark: You burnt my AWESOME SAUCE coach to pieces! And as much as I like fire, you can't drive a massive pile of ash!  
Silver: And it's in my fur! *Silver is now the same colour as Shadow due to the ash*  
Elliot: Ahhh~, I love cranberry juice! :)... *Walks by Silver and tips his cranberry juice on top of Silver, the juice sticks his quills down like Shadow's and the redness sticks to the top, it also gets in his eyes*  
Sonic: Eh... Silver? What is that stuff? Squash?  
Silver: No, it's JUICE!  
Shadow: FAKER! You stole my look! And my eye colour! You look just like me!  
Silver: How do I- *Catches reflection in a pool of spilt cranberry juice* AGH OMFG I DO!  
Cream: Mr Silver, what does the F stand for?  
Silver: Um... Fajitas.  
Cream: Oh My Fajitas Gosh?  
Silver: Yup.  
Cream: Really?  
Silver: It's a future thing.  
Cream: OH, okay.  
Sonic: Really? Wow. Times really do change. At the moment it means oh my fu-  
Silver: *Death glare* Oh, DOES it?!  
Sonic: Fudge! Oh My Fudge Gosh!  
Spark: I'mma magick up a new coach now. *Magicks up new coach*  
NiGHTS: Hey, it took longer the other time!  
Spark: Yeah, well the author can't think of any more group contests so please send some in a review :D  
Author: MY FOURTH WALL! D:  
Helen: Hey, it's a different color!  
Everyone else: 0_0 HELEN!  
Helen: I mean colour! Because I'm British! Yeah! :D *Anime sweatdrop*  
Susie: MWAHAHAHAHAHA I'M MAKING A CAMEO IN THE AUTHOR'S FANFICTION!  
Author: Hey! You're an OC! Get out!  
Susie: No way! This is like, otaku heaven!  
Author: Go away!  
Susie: :'( (leaves.)  
Spark: Who the marshmellow was that?  
Yuki: A sad, strange little person.  
Susie: HEY!  
Yuki: You left already!  
Spark: Go away, it's so unfair, the author writes more about you and your friends than us :'(  
Susie: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Dances out with a trollface.)  
Silver: Well... That was normal...  
Spark: OH, she's from the four volumes of sketches the author keeps on her phone!*3  
Author: Spaaaaaaaaaark...! That's not relevant! AND YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN!  
Spark: Hehe... Sorry.  
Cream: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! D:  
Shadow: *Readies gun.*  
Blaze: *Readies fire*  
Sonic: *Readies sword*  
Silver: *Prepares psychic energy bolts*  
Knuckles: *Cracks knuckles*  
Cream: *Points at the TV* JUSTIN BIEBER IS GETTING A NEW ALBUM! D:  
Silver: But... But I sealed him!  
Justin Bieber: I TOLD YOU I WOULD RISE AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Cream: THE CAKE IS A LIE! D:  
Everyone: *Screams and panics*  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
Yuki: Is everyone over it?  
Spark: Psh, whatever, I don't listen to that crap. *Puts in headphones and rocks out to Skillet*  
Wizeman: Psh, me neither. *Puts in headphones and rocks out to Carmelldansen*  
NiGHTS: Um... Dad?  
Wizeman: Shut up, NiGHTS, I'm listening to Carmelldansen!  
NiGHTS: ...That's what I was going to ask you about... Why?  
Wizeman: To get in touch with my feminine side! :3  
Omachao: You got: A CLOSET GAY FOR A FATHER!  
Wizeman: DO YOU FIND THAT AMUSING, LITTLE ONE?!  
Omachao: Hehehe... Never mind.  
Reala: Anyway, if dad's gay, how are we here?  
Spark: I HAVE A THEORY! :D  
Yuki: *Facepalms* Not THIS again...  
Spark: Once upon a time some dude spilt strawberry jam into a black coffee, and that made Giygas, then he did asexual reproduction and made Wizeman and Black Doom, Black Doom and Sonic had a baby called Shadow. Wizeman did some monkey business with Shadow which made Reala, then he fooled around with Tigger and had Jackle, then he raped Barney the Dinasour, and that's how you were made, NiGHTS! :D  
Everyone: 0_0...  
NiGHTS: AAAAGGGGHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *Runs to the Emo Corner sobbing*  
Reala: ...Well it explains why Shadow and I have similar colourings...  
Sonic: And why Shadow and I look so similar...  
Mr Garrison: Wanna hear MY theory of eveloution?  
Everyone else: NO!  
Eggman: *Hamster dancing*  
DEE DEE DEE DA DEE DEE DO DO!  
DEE DA DI DI DOOO!  
DIDILIDLE IDI DEE DA DEE!  
YODLE ODLE IDDLE AY DO!  
Cream: Agh! My eyes!  
Tails: Don't look at him Cream, he's... Special.  
Spark: Ooooooh, cool, I wonder what happens if I set fire to this dynamite?  
Yuki: NO, SPARK, NO!  
Spark: *Has already set fire to the dynamite* WHAT THE FU-?  
*BOOM*  
Alien #1: Do you know what? Screw it. I'm not even surprised anymore.  
Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIN!  
Yuki: Way to go, Spark.  
Spark: Wow, really? I thought I messed up real bad there, I mean- Oh, you were being sarcastic...  
Yuki: SLOW. FRICKIN. CLAP.  
Shadow: Ow, a scratch. My life is a pit of darkness. Mariaaaaa~! Piii~!  
Tails: So... What now? I mean-  
Spark: GROUP GAAAAAAAAAAAME! :D  
Everyone else: *Groans*  
Spark: OK... I'm out of ideas. What do you think, Yuki?  
Reala: FIFTY SHADES OF GREY MARATHON! :D  
Yuki: NO ONE ASKED YOU, RAPIST! *Kicks Reala into the PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!*  
Reala: AGGGH!  
Yuki: Anyway, I think we should do this the old fashioned way... FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIGHT!  
Cream: Piiii~! Violence is scary!  
Tails: Well, I guess it's time to bring out my latest invention. HARPOON GUN, FIIIIIIIIIRE!  
NiGHTS: The harpoon gun's already been invented.  
Tails: Well... *Cries* YOU RUINED MY DREAMS! Well at least I still have the toaster...  
NiGHTS: Already been invented too.  
Tails: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh, well. I can still shoot at you with my harpoon gu-!  
NiGHTS: PARALOOP OF DOOOOOM! *Paraloops Tails to Nightmare*  
*IN NIGHTMARE*  
Tails: Well, this isn't so scary. Isn't this supposed to be people's worst nightmares?  
Nightmaren: Check this out! *Shows Tails Sonic Labyrinth*  
Tails: NO, GOD, PLEASE, NO!  
*BACK AT THE FIGHT*  
Jackle: Ooh, look, someone left a harpoon gun lying around! *Fires it at Eggman*  
Eggman: OOOOWWWWW! MY MOUSTACHE!  
Shadow: Did someone say gun? *Pulls out arsenal of over sixty guns*  
Cream: Shadow, are those really safe?  
Shadow: Um...  
Silver: *Looks at Shadow sternly* Put them away.  
Shadow: But... But... They let Tails have a harpoon gun... Daaaaaaaaad!  
Wizeman: I'm not. Your. DAD! *Whacks Shadow and all his guns into Nightmare*  
*NIGHTMARE*  
Tails: AGGGGGGGGGGGH! NOT SONIC 06!  
Shadow: Oh, come on, Tails, how bad can it b-?  
Shadow and Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!1!MUDKIPZ!CHRISTHORNDYKE!BAD!DUBS! IT'S 4KIDS!  
*COACH*  
Sonic: YOU'RE TOO SLO-OW! YOU'RE TOO SLO-OW! YOU'RE TOO SLO-OW!  
Silver: SHUT UP! IT'S NO YOOSE, TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE THIS! *Pushes Sonic into Nightmare*  
Blaze: What are you doing? He's on our side!  
Silver: He was getting on my nerves! And stealing my fan base!  
Blaze: Are you just going to-  
Silver: *Starts drumming his fingers together evilly* Elliminate all the competition, get my own game and increase my popularity until one day THE WHOLE FANBASE IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...Hahahahahahahahaha... Not at all! Ehehehehe... *Backs away slowly with an anime sweatdrop* Mwahahaha! And then Sonic and Shadow are as good as dead...  
Blaze: What was that?  
Silver: Nothing!  
Helen: *Slaps Amy*  
Amy: *Slaps Helen*  
All: B!+CH FIGHT!  
Amy: BOYFRIEND STEALER!  
Helen: What?! I didn't do anything!  
Amy: When I said I thought there was someone else you DENIED IT! THEREFORE, HE MUST BE CHEATING ON ME WITH YOU! So now... I'm going to-  
Helen: Kill me?  
Amy: Well, yes. BUT NOT BEFORE I BITE OFF ALL YOUR FINGERS ONE BY ONE AND PULL OUT ALL YOUR HAIR AND GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT WITH A SPOON AND HAMMER YOU INTO THE GROUND AND CUT OFF YOUR BODY PARTS AND BURN YOU IN SEVERAL PLACES AND FEED YOU YOUR OWN HEART!  
Helen: 0_e...  
Amy: YEAH, YOU'D BETTER BE SCARED! *Hammers Helen into Nightmare*  
*NIGHTMARE*  
Sonic: NO NOT THE WATER!  
Shadow: I WILL NOT CARMELLDANSEN! AGGHH!  
Tails: GET THAT TOYATA ACCELERATOR AWAY FROM MEEEEEE! IT'S STUCK AND I CAN'T FIX IIIIIIIT! AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!  
Helen: *Whistling* Sure is a nice day here in Nightmare, isn't it?  
*COACH*  
Bomamba: My cats, ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAACK! *An army of cats attack the Sonic Cast*  
Wizeman: Time for a villain off!  
Eggman: OH, HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!  
Wizeman: That's not even a good evil laugh! You sound like Santa on crack!  
Eggman: Shut up NOT SO WIZEMAN!  
Wizeman: That's MASTER WIZEMAN, EGGMAN!  
Eggman: THAT'S ROBOTNIK!  
Wizeman, Eggman: WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAGH! *Disappear in a cloud of fight dust.*  
Yuki: THE NIGHTS CAST WINS!  
NiGHTS Cast: WOOOOO!  
Spark: And the Sonic Cast get kicked into the INFERNAL PIT OF FLAMES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!  
Sonic Cast: BOOOOOOO! *Get kicked into the INFERNAL PIT OF FLAMES, ITCHING POWDER AND FIRE!*  
SCOREBOARD  
SONIC NIGHTS  
02 03  
Spark: And that just about sums up this chapter! C:  
Author: FOURTH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AALL! D:

**Well, that's all for now, folks! Hope you enjoyed it and have a super sweet new year! Remember, if you have any Mayan friends a new calender would make an awesome gift!**

***This is a joke because he always says "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" In actuality, his real name is Olgeville Maurice Hedgehog.**  
***2 "Wow, what a great view!" In Japanese**  
***3 She speaks the truth. Because I write a lot. As we speak, four volumes about those characters, a few volumes about others, too many character profiles to count, and two episodes of Project: 102... I have far too much time on my hands...**


	10. This Story Is Being Discontinued

**APRIL FOOLS!**


	11. Chapter 8 by Yuki Chan

**DID YOU LIKE OUR LITTLE JOKE?! OUR LITTLE APRIL FOOL'S JOKE?! AHAHAHAHAHA! Okay… onto relevant things… HERE IT IS! THE NEW CHAPTER THAT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT 'COS CHRISTMAS WAS SO DAMN SPECIAL! Anyway, if yew haven't read this before, this is a story-**

**Will Smith: # Now, this is a story all about how my life got flipped, turned upside down-#**

**SHUT UP!**

**Will Smith: Aw, man! –disappears-**

**This is the story of the **_**NiGHTS **_**and **_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG **_**cast on a coach trip to somewhere random, with the two author's OC's, Spark and Yuki. So, yeah. Hilarity ensues, so, read it. :3 If yew ever get sick of my constant referencing, ACCEPT IT, SISTA!**

**I own nothin' in this fanfic, bro. 'Sept Yuki.**

**Oh. Yeah. The stuff about a certain Mr. Savile in this may or may not be found offensive.**

**Written by Hime Yuki-san**

**Chapter Eight**

Cream: Are you sure it's chapter eight, Mrs Yuki?

Yuki: Dunno, I'm not really sure to be hone-wait, I'm MARRIED?!

Reala: :3 Of course, darling! –hug-

Yuki: NO! GET YOUR PERVY HANDS OFF OF ME, MR. SAVILE!

Spark: _**You've met a terrible fate, Yuki. :3**_

Reala: Hmph. FIIIIIINE-wait, HOLD ON!

Yuki: X3

Spark: _**You shouldn't have done that.**_

Reala: Okay, look, just STOP referencing BEN Drowned before I have a heart attack.

Spark: Oh, okay. It's _**YOUR TURN**_, Yuki! –her and Yuki are suddenly playing tennis-

Reala: FU- -goes to the Emo Corner whilst the Song of Healing plays backwards-

Shadow: She's already started referencing to the Majora's Mask Creepypasta…I hate my life. –goes to sulk in the Emo Corner with Reala-

Reala: We look alike...are you my long-lost brother?

Shadow: I…I'm not sure. In fact, who are you? Why might you be my long-lost brother? And who are my parents anyway? And why do I ask these questions? And will Yuki's laptop ever be fixed as it is still NEGATIVE? And-

Owl: Will you be quiet? You talk non-stop, you depressing fool!

Sonic: Well, THAT'S rich coming from you.

Spark: OKAY, LOOK, GUYS, NO MORE ARGUING! We need to do the dares and truths before…before…

Blaze: Marine stops saying 'strewth'?

Marine: -appears- BUT I'M AUSTRALIAN!

Blaze: GET LOST! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE HERE!

Marine: Fine, whatever you say…STREWTH! –disappears-

Spark: Before…

Owl: That hedgehog stops asking questions?

Spark: Before…

Helen: NiGHTS stops chasing Octopaw?

NiGHTS: What are you talking about? I barely EVER do tha-OHMIGOSH, IT'S OCTOPAW! SQUEAL! –flies after the poor guy-

Helen: ._.

Spark: Before…

Espio: We actually get to where we're heading to?

Spark: Um, God, dammit, before…

Yuki: I KILL MYSELF WITH ALL THIS WAITING?! .

Spark: BEFORE I WITHDRAW ALL OF YOUR COOKIE PRIVELAGES FOR A YEAR!

Everyone: -silence-

Spark: Goooooooooooooooood…in that case, can we get on with Yuki's dare?

Yuki: :O OHMIGOSHOHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH! Can I destroy all tumbleweeds?!

Spark: No…

Yuki: Oh…I meet the Epic Sax Guy…?

Spark: Nope.

Yuki: Hmph. Fine…what is it?

Spark: You have to say something with forty Internet memes and references.

Yuki: YEAH! Oh…um…okay. Okay…uh…lesse…oh! Well, one day **I DID A BARRELL ROLL** whilst I was at a concert watching **MR. TROLOLO** perform with a **TROLLFACE** mask. A **DRAMATIC CHIPMUNK** suddenly appeared onstage but was **FALCON PUNCHED** by **REBECCA BLACK** because she's **LIKE A BOSS**. She then yelled, "**THIS IS SPARTA**!" and that made a **DOUBLE RAINBOW** appear in the sky. She was then raped by **THE EPIC SAX GUY** who was complained about on the news by **ANTOINE DODSON** and **SWEET BROWN** but nobody watched it because **NOBODY GOT TIEM FO' DAT**, and apparently the amount of people raped by The Epic Sax Guy is **OVER 9000**! Elsewhere, a guy was at a music store dissing Britney Spears. He was then told by one of the staff to **LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE** as her imaginary friend **BEN DROWNED** two days ago because he caught **LAVENDER TOWN SYNDROME** and _his_ imaginary friend **CHARLIE BIT HIS FINGER. **The staff member then saw the **TECHNO VIKING** outside **GANGNAM STYLING** and decided to join in, but to be honest, Gangnam Style isn't as good as **HARLEM SHAKE**. Unfortunately, **CHOCOLATE RAIN** started to fall from the sky and-

Omachao: …chocolate? Did you say…CHOCOLATE? _**CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAATE-**_

Yuki: I need to declare that **MY NAME IS BOXXY** and **I AM ERROR. **Now, Spark was one day playing a fighting game when she got a **C-C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER** and a **BOOM! HEADSHOT** and started a **CARAMELLDANSEN** flashmob outside her house whilst her family started a **LEEKSPIN **rebellion. Unfortunately, nobody else joined in the rebellion except for the **STAR WARS KID** and the **KEYBOARD CAT**. The Keyboard Cat's wife, the **NO-NO CAT**, became suicidal and screamed, "**LEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOY** **JENNNNNNNKINNNNNS**!" before then screaming, "**WHAT THE FU-**" and killing herself as she **DIVIDED** **BY ZERO**. All the Keyboard Cat could do was ask, "**FUCKIN' MAGNETS; HOW DO THEY WORK?" **MC Hammer appeared with a magnet and said, "**CAN'T TOUCH THIS**." Before playing _Never Gonna Give You Up _and **RICKROLLING **the Keyboard Cat. PSY then appeared with a real horse and told MC Hammer, "**SHUT UP WOMAN, GET ON MAH HORSE!" **which somehow started **THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY**. Spark then made an **OBJECTION!** and destroyed the world with her **NYAN CAT** army. The end.

-awkward silence-

Sonic: Well, that…uh…

Silver: …sucked.

Yuki: IT'S ACTUALLY QUITE HARD! I WAS UNDER PRESSURE, 'KAY?

Silver: It still sucked.

Yuki: YOU SUCK!

Silver: At what?

Yuki: HAVING A NORMAL QUILL-STYLE!

Silver: :o …OH, OH, OH! IS _THAT _HOW IT'S GON' BE, SISTA? WELL, FINE THEN! –walks off in a mood-

Jackle: Well, that wasn't gay at all.

Silver: -mumblemumblemumble-

Jackle: Silver! Silver! Silver! Silver! Silver! Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum! Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Mumma! Mumma! Mumma! Mumma! Mum! Mum! Mummy! Mumma!

Silver: WHAT?!

Jackle: :3 …hi. HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! –runs off-

Silver: Fine. SCREW YOU GUYS, I'MMA GO HOME! –waits for reaction-

Elliot: …well, uh, you gonna go home?

Silver: Yeah, I will! Just in a minute.

Cartman: YOU SON A BITCH! THAT'S MY LINE!

Silver: SO?

Cartman: YOU'RE A SON OF A BITCH! –standing on a dead Kenny-

Amy: OHMYGOSH HE KILLED KENNY!

Everyone: YOU BASTARD!

Cartman: Fine. SCREW YOU GUYS, I'MMA GO HOME! –goes home-

Puffy: Well, that was…special.

Jet: You should treasure your moment.

Puffy: (:U I WILL KILL HIM.)

Charmy: HEYHEYHEYHEY SHADOW!

Shadow: -playing some depressing rock music, sighs-

Spark: HELL YEAH! –headbangs-

Shadow: What…?

Charmy: WANNA PLAY A GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME WITH ME?!1ONE?!/1!? C'MONC'MONC'MONC'MONC'MON LET'S PLAAAAAAAAAAY!

Espio: He stole my espresso machine and-

Will: You drink espresso?

Espio: Yeah? So what? Anyway, he had like ten cups of it…I couldn't stop him. Luckily, I got the machine back, sooo…-sip-

Will: STEALING REMINDS ME OF MY MOM! –cries-

Blaze: Oh, BOY, not this again-wait, your mom?

Will: MOMMY! D: -cries some more-

Yuki: Will!

Will: I WANT TO SEE MY MOMMY!

Spark: Will!

Will: I MISS HER SO MUCH!

Yuki & Spark: WILL!

Will: WHAT?

Spark: You don't have a mom.

Will: … O_o What…? I'M AN ORPHAN?!

Yuki: -facepalm- No, you're…

Will: I HATE MY LIFE! –sits in the Emo Corner with Shadow and Reala-

Shadow: You know what? When I was your age, nobody gave a crap about orphans. Girls were just killed and boys were slaves and then killed. So it's still the same, either way.

Charmy: **(A/N: Why did I almost write 'Creepy' instead of 'Charmy'? Oh well…) **WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO W THAT'S SO SUGOI, SHADOW-KUN! _J'ADORE_ TU!

Eggman: Oh, now Creepy's speaking in French!

Creepy: WHO'S CREEPY? IS IT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? NO, MAYBE IT'S MY CHILDREN. OMG, I TOTALLY NEED TO CHECK OUT HOW MUCH THEY'RE SELLING FOR ON AMAZON! –steals Yuki's NEGATIVE laptop-

NiGHTS: You weird…strange…person.

Yuki: NO! NOT MY CELERY FETISH COLLECTION! NO! No…

NiGHTS: YOU…weird…strange…person.

Creepy: WOW, THESE PICTURES OF THESE ONIONS ARE SOOOOOO HAWWWTT AND SEXY I MUST MARRY THEM! OH, WAIT, I'M MARRIED TO HARRRYY STYLLLLLEESSS! THAT'S CHEAAAATIINN' OH WELLL! POOR ZAYN TOMLINSON, I BET HE'S PROBABLY CHEATIN ON MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TOO WITH LIKE A THOUSAND BOYS THOUGH SO I'M GONNA GO CRY! –throws laptop out a window- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Shadow: FU-

**-WE INTERRUPT THIS BULLCRAP TO BRING YOU BREAKING NEWS-**

News Reporter: Justin Bieber is now hated by his own fans! OH YES! OH YES! OOOOOOH YESSSSSSS! PRAISE THE LORD! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! GOD BLESS EVERYONE! THIS IS THE DAY OF CELEBRATORY JUBILATIONS! WE MUST DAN-

**-Um…AND NOW, BACK TO THE BULLCRAP YOU WERE PREVIOUSLY WATCHING-**

Link: I'M NOT A KID, GAIL!

Gail: It's just an expression, Link!

Link: GAIL, I'M NOT A KID!

Gail: Link, it's only an expression!

Link: GAIL, WHY DO YOU THINK I'M A KID?

Gail: It's only an expression!

Link: STOP THINKING I'M A KID-

Yuki: -blows the top of chainsaw- Well, it's good to know this had been put to good use. Fufufufufu…

NiGHTS: You're a majestic buttery snowflake creature.

Spark: No, creatuere.

NiGHTS: Creature.

Spark: CREATUERE!

NiGHTS: Fine. Why is it creatuere?

Spark: 'cos when Yuki texts me, she can't spell!

Eggman: Um…who were they?

Yuki: Oh, just some characters from the book _Stone Cold. _It's by an English dude called Robert Swindells! Buy it now!

Shelter: -giggle- Okay, let's start…

_~~Dear Diary,~~_

_xxx~~Today, I F**KIN' MURDERED SOMEONE!~~xxx_

_xxLots of luv,xx_

_Shelter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yuki: NO! –puts chainsaw to good use- GET BACK TO _STONE COLD _WITH LINK AND GAIL!

Jackle: They're studying that book in their English lessons.

Amy: Um…who is?

Owl: The two authors.

Author: I HATE MY ENGLISH TEACHER! SHE'S SO BORING I WOULD RATHER SIT THROUGH TEN HOURS OF THE NEWS!

Spark: Now, that's mean! D: And…hey! THERE'S FOURTH WALL GLASS EVERYWHERE! –stands on glass- OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! THE BLOOD! I CAN'T TAKE I-passes out-

Author: :o THIS IS MRS SZYMAN'S FAULT!

Amy: Um…who's Mrs Szyman?

Author: ._. My pet rock.

Amy: OOOOOH! Okay! Can I meet your lil' pet rock? :3

Author: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! She's my English teacher.

Tails: That's a weird surname.

Silver: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT'S SOUNDS LIKE PSYCHIC MAN! **(A/N: Psychic…telekinesis…I only just remembered that Silver's psychic .)**

Sonic: Uh…-points to Yuki- What is she doing?

Yuki: I'M HEADBANGING!

Sonic: Ooh, cool. To what?

Yuki: Gorillaz.

Sonic: o-o Who are they?

Yuki: You…YOU.._**YOU! **_YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE GORILLAZ ARE?! I WILL BURN YOU AT THE STAKE AND I WILL THEN SING _DARE _AND _FEEL GOOD INC. _AND _KIDS WITH GUNS _UNTIL THE GORILLAZ SHOW UP! THEN WE'LL HAVE A RAVE PARTY AND BROADCAST IT ON LIVE TV! D'YOU UNDERSTAND?

Sonic: Gee whiz, fine…

Spark: -comes to- Whew…what happened? I saw a light and then Mr. Resetti appeared!

Yuki: It's a good thing he _hasn't _appeared!

Resetti: GRAAAGH!

Yuki: **HOLY** **SH**STICKS FUDGING CARROT CAKING GUMDROPPING BANANA ICE CREAMING WHORE STEALING BUTTON PRESSING FIFTY SHADES OF GREY READING WILL MARSHALL LOVING ZAYN MALIKING WOMPING BIN CARRYING OMNOMNOMMING NAVIGATING DARING ONESIEING HARLEM SHAKING CHUCK TESTAING LADY GAGAING GANGNAM STYLING FINGERPRINTING TOUCHING SOMETHING YOU MAY THOUROUGHLY F**KING ENJOYING ***********************!**

Resetti: YOU! YOU AIN'T SAVED YA GAME, HAVE YA?! NO, 'CUZ EVERY TIME YA DSI FREEZES I HAVE TA COME UP HERE AN' LECTURE YA!

Yuki: Help! D: -runs away into the Happy Masks Salesman- **HOLY** **SH**STICKS FUDGING CARROT CAKING GUMDROPPING BANANA ICE CREAMING WHORE STEALING BUTTON PRESSING FIFTY SHADES OF GREY READING WILL MARSHALL LOVING ZAYN MALIK-**

Reala: She isn't scared of horror movies yet she's scared of a retarded mole and an elf?

Spark: No! Not an ELF! A Hylian!

Reala: Pft. Same thing.

Spark: Ugh! Whatever. Okay, DARE TIME!

Everyone: NO!

Jackle: HORMONES.

Spark: O_O WHAT.

Jackle: I don't know. I felt the urge to say that.

Almost Everyone: -edges away from Jackle slowly-

Reala: -hugs Jackle- You're starting to learn now from me and my fabulous birds! :D

Slade: HI EVERYONE!

Yuki: FU- HOW DID HE GET HERE?!

Reala: Oh, Slade! –pervy hug- I know things have been pretty bad ever since the downfall of the League of Superpaedophiles, but how are you?

Slade: Yeah Jimmy Savile's been ever so good… :3 Speaking of…I need to find an apprentice.

Shadow: -wears an 'I Love Slade' shirt, shades and a gun- PICK MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME! :D

Sonic: That's…out of character.

Slade: Hm…

Shadow: :3 MEMEMEMEMEMEME!

Cream: Lalalalalalala~! Life is so happy right now I want to thank everyone for bringing such joy and happiness into the world!

Slade: THAT ONE! –points to Cream and drags her away so he can…uh…yeah…use your imagination-

Shadow: SCREW YOU! –goes back to the Emo Corner-

Yuki: So…how about that dare? IT'S DARE! _UH!_ –dances- Sorry. Gorillaz moment.

Spark: Wow. Just wow. Uh…yeah. For everyone except me and Yu, you have to-

Tails: BUT YU ISN'T EVEN HERE!

Yu: NOT INDEED! :D

Tails: Oh, boy!

Yu: Indeedyindeedindeedindeedyindeedydoodydeedyindeed! 

Spark: Endure a day in the Animal Crossing world!

Claris: Huh…that doesn't sound so bad.

Wave: For some reason, I'm not convinced. If this was a dare, she'd make it as bad and malevolent as possible.

Amy: Smartpersonsaidwhat?

Helen: -stroking Fifi- My beautiful Fifi won a trophy in the beauty pageant!

Bomamba: I should enter my cats! DO YOU THINK SO, WAVE?! DON'T YOU?! **DON'T YOU?! **

Wave: Yeah, that's…great.

Helen: They'd never beat MY Fifi! My little pwecious Fifi! –strokestrokestrokepetpetpet-

Bomamba: OH YEAH?!

Helen: YEAH!

Bomamba: COME ON THEN!

Helen: BRING IT!

And so, Bomamba and Helen entered a beauty pageant…probably not-

Spark: NO! –throws stick at narrator- HELEN AND BOMAMBA MUST ENDURE THE ANIMAL CROSSING WORLD!

Hm. FIIIIINE.

And so, they all entered the Animal Crossing world through Yuki's magical portal.

Scourge: WHEW! WHO OWNS THAT BIGGUN?! –points to mansion-

Olivia: -walks out- Oh. Great. First this town is full of anthropomorphic animals, then an A-class pervert moves in? Hmph. Well, I'm delighted. Nice to meet you! **(A/N: SARCASM INTENDED) **Now, screw off. –walks back inside-

Reala: Actually, Scourge is more of a B-Class. _I'm _A-Class.

Espio: Who was that, anyway?

Yuki: Oh, it's the author's OC, Olivia Moonwest, who's in one of her fanfics.

Espio: Hey! You're ADVERTISING!

Yuki: -sucks thumb innocently Wha-what? No-no, I'm not! :o

Amy: Anyway, forget about _that _loser! –grabs Wave, Yuki, NiGHTS, Claris, Cream, Helen, Bomamba, Blaze and Puffy- LET'S GO SHOPPING! ~SQUEAL~!

Said Girls: -groan-

Cream: I'm not sure I want to…

Amy: WHEN IS A GIRL EVER _NOT _IN THE MOOD FOR SHOPPING?

Cream: :c I was-

Amy: C'MON!

Cream: -sigh- The world is so sad now…

Creepy: HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEY ESPIO! LET'S PLAY A GAME!

Espio: No…I'm trying to shoot down that F**KIN' elusive UFO…-shoots with slingshot and misses- F**K!

Creepy: -picks up a cockroach- HEY, BLATHERS!

Blathers: …zzzz…**zzzz…huh? **Oh, hello! Welcome to the museu-OHMYLORDCELESTESAVEME! AGH!

Creepy: -throws cockroach on him- HERE, HAVE IT!

Blathers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GOOD LORD, GET IT OFF ME! CELESTE! CELESTE! CEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTE!

**-Three long, boring hours later-**

Celeste: -comes down with photobook- Blathers, what do you want?

Blathers: -crying- It…it…it traumatised me. I can not look at any bug again…HEY, WHAT'S THAAAAAAAAAT? –grabs photobook- Huh? Tom Nook!

Celeste: I am **NOT** in love with him in any way, shape or form!

Blathers: I didn't say that.

Celeste: …oh.

**Meanwhile…**

Plastic Bertrand: ÇA PLANE POUR MOI!

Reala: O_O DID SOMETHING PERVY HAPPEN?!*****

Scourge: Go away, Plastic! You ain't wanted here!

Plastic: o.O S'ACRE BLEU! –disappears-

Reala: So…-leans forward- How about you and me spy on Pelly and Phyllis? Y'know…for a…laugh. :3

Scourge: Yeah!

Reala: You're still a B-Class.

Scourge: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! D:

Reala: You've never joined the League of Superpaedophiles! _I_ was in it! Well, before it fell down…

Scourge: WELL, I CAN'T JOIN IT NOW, NOW THAT IT'S FINISHED!

Reala: Exactly. –trollface-

Scourge: FU-

And so, the two young lads out on the hunt and freely single, snuck into the Town Hall.

Pelly: Okay, bye Pete! :3 –blush-

Pete: Pft. Yeah, whatever, Pelly. SEE YA, PHYLLIS! :D –blushes and walks out-

Phyllis: ****, PELLY, YOU'RE SUCH A ******* **** IT ******* BLOWS MY ******* MIND 'COS YOU ALWAYS ******* ACT LIKE YOU'RE SO ******* PERFECT AND **** SPECIAL BUT YOU'RE ******** ANNOYING AND **** EVERY GUY YOU ******* SEE! NOW, GO **** OFF BEFORE I BEAT THE ******* **** OUT OF YOUR LITTLE ******* ****!

Reala: O_o For some reason, I don't think this is such a good-

IDEA!

**Somewhere…**

Drake: You just follow your saxophone until you reach the Y-fronts, and then Bob's the teapot, quacko.

Yuki: …

Drake: …

Yuki: …you've been impersonating the Rowntree's Random's advert, haven't you? Oh, well. Thanks, Drake. TO THE CITY! I just gotta ask Bob…

_Yuki heads to Bob's._

Yuki: HEYA, BOB!

Bob: -yawn- Oh, hey, pthhpth. What is it?

Yuki: I wanted to ask you how to get to the city. Drake was explaining to me and he then said Bob's the teapot, so…uh…

Bob: What?

Yuki: He said Bob's the teapot.

Bob: So, ptthpth?

Yuki: Your name is Bob.

Bob: And?

Yuki: You're gonna explain how to get to the city.

Bob: I never said that.

Yuki: Didn't you?

Bob: No, ptthpth.

Yuki: I thought you did.

Bob: Well, I didn't.

Yuki: Can you explain anyway?

Bob: Why should I?

Yuki: 'Cos you're my best friend! D:

Bob: No, I'm not. ._.

Yuki: You are now.

Bob: Okay…?

Yuki: So, uh…can you explain?

Bob: I'm not really in the mood, ptthpth.

Yuki: Why not?

Bob: I'm tired.

Yuki: Well, wake up!

Bob: …-sigh-

Yuki: …

Bob: …

Yuki: Do you want a Cornetto?

Bob: _**DONE DEAL. COME INSIDE, PTTHPTH.**_

Yuki: Hell, yeah! :D

**Inside the Reset Surveillance Centre…**

Don: Look, Sonny, I have ta give it t'ya, ya're dealin' with the situation okay, am I right? But there comes in time in every mole's life when ya gotta just chill a little an' appreciate the good things, right?

Resetti: Yeah, yeah, Don. I get ya. It's just the old woman get's on ma nerves 'n' then I gotta remember what the doctor said, y'know. Deep breaths. Take pills. It's for ma blood pressure; them resetters always gotta be raisin' it with their resettin', 'cos they don't think, Don. Yeah…I'm cool. I'm good. I'm relaxed! No more angry moments for _this _mole!

Don: c: Glad to hear it, Sonny. But ya know…that one resetter…what'sa name? Oh, Olivia.

Resetti: Oh. That one. (Calm it, Sonny…ya're doing well for yaself here…remember what the ol' Doctor said…)

Don: She always claims that when her friends play her game, they forget to save, even when she reminds 'em. Or it freezes on some random occasions.

Resetti: She shouldn't let 'er friends play 'er game! :U

Don: My thoughts exactly. Y'know, with all this talk about the #1 Most Wanted Resetter, ya're pretty calm, Sonny boy.

Resetti: Yeah…this is actually workin', ol' Don! And now, I can-

**Somewhere…**

Olivia: Well, I'm done for the day. –turns off, without…*GASP* saving-

**Back with Don and Sonny-uh, Resetti…**

-sirens wail-

Don: WE GOT US A RESETTER!

-Olivia's face appears on the screen-

Resetti: ****! THAT SON OF A ***** BETTER ******* PREPARE HERSELF, 'COS I'M ABOUT TA ******* BEAT THE **** OUT OF HER ******* ***!

Don: Sonny! Remember!

Resetti: NO, YA ******** REMEMBER, YA SON OF A ******* *******! SHUT THE **** UP AND LET ME DEAL WITH THIS ******* ****, YA ******* ****! –disappears through the door, Thunderbird style-

Don: Oh, boy…

**In Nookington's…**

Tom Nook: Oh, Amy! It is so brilliant to see those beautiful gleaming Bells-I, uh, mean…eyes, of yours! :D

Wave: Wait, Amy, you already know this creeper?

Amy: We go back.

Tom Nook: Yes.

Blaze: Oh.

_Somewhere, a certain blue hedgehog and maestro of speed is praying that Nook and Amy will get together._

**In…some…place somewhere…**

Yuki: …okay, thank you for healing me from that sting caused by the bees summoned by Bob, Mr. Happy Mask Salesman! –plays Song of Healing over and over again-

Happy: Ohoho! That's okay. You do not need to thank me.

-record scratch-

Spark: HOLD UP. YUKI, I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM?

Yuki: Not any more! –puts her arm round Happy- We're friends now! :D

Happy: Indeed. Now, er…may I have that item I requested?

Yuki: Hm?

Happy: I recall, I requested a pie in return.

Yuki: Oh, that.

Happy: Yes. May I have it, please?

-awkward silence-

Yuki: Ahah…yeah…that…-sweatdrop-

Happy: …don't tell me. My pie…you did…get it…didn't you?

Yuki: …

**-WE ARE SORRY, BUT DUE TO EXTREME LEVELS OF VIOLENCE, WE CANNOT SHOW THIS PART-**

Spark: And people call him the _Happy _Mask Salesman…

Shadow: MY DIARY'S MISSING!

-collective gasp-

Spark: MISSING?! Quick, everybody! We need to organise a search party! **(A/N: Hah. **_**My Little Pony Tales **_**reference. Hah…yeah…no? Okay…fine. :U)**

Tails: Wait, what?

And everyone was pulled from the Animal Crossing world to organise a search party.

Amy: -cries and hugs Sonic- SONIKU, TOM NOOK RAPED ME!

Sonic: o_O Really?!

Amy: -sniff- Yes…

Sonic: HELL YES! :D

Reala & Scourge: Phyllis beat us up! –cries-

Yuki: THE HAPPY MASK SALESMAN RAPED ME _AND _BEAT ME UP! –cries-

Creepy: ESPIO SHOT ME WITH HIS SLINGSHOT! –cries-

Olivia: RESETTI TUNNELED THROUGH MY HOUSE! –cries-

Spark: FU-! GET OUT!

Olivia: FINE! –gets out-

Wizeman: Hey, everyone! :D

Reala: MAST-…you've changed your tune.

Wizeman: No…I, uh…I'm marrying Harry Styles.

Nightmarens: …

Yuki: ._. Who the hell would do that?

Directioners: ALL OF US! –they rampage in and kill Yuki-

Author: Spark.

Spark: -sigh- Fiiine. –rolls eyes and revives Yuki-

Nightmarens: …

Wizeman: … Did you hear me?

Nightmarens: …

Wizeman: I'm marrying Harry Styles.

Nightmarens: … MAMA, NO! –emotional breakdown-

Spark: Ah, all these _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air _references… I remember the days… -sits back and has a little reminiscence-

Knuckles: My memories watching it are pretty fresh still… -sits back and has a little reminiscence too-

Owl: My memories watching it are awful. NiGHTS wanted to watch 90210! –tear-

Blaze: **MY MEMORIES MAKE ME VOMIT!**

**(Oh, fine! I'll stop referencing…)**

Yuki: Shadow, go in this room.

Shadow: Why? –pulls out headphones-

Yuki: Because it is a dare and whilst you are on this coach me and Spark will force you to perform these truths and dares because the author is forcing us to because her ideas are forcing her to.

Shadow: …

Yuki: Just go in. –pushes Shadow in-

Carlton: -dancing to _It's Not Unusual _by Tom Jones-

Shadow: Oh, God.

Spark: Dance with him. OR YOU'LL BE SEXUALLY TERRORISED BY THE OTTERS! AHAHAHAHAHA-

Shadow: No.

Spark: Yes.

Shadow: NO.

Spark: YES.

Shadow: Why should I?

Spark: -runs hand through hair- Because you're worth it.

Omachao: Hey, author! I thought you were going to stop referencing!

Author: I didn't say that I wouldn't start again. –trollface-

Omachao: JUST 'CAUSE YOU DIDN'T COLLECT RINGS! –cries-

Shadow: Fine. –dances slowly-

Sonic: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THIS, YOUTUBE! ARE YOU GUYS GETTING THIS?! LOOK AT IT! OH, MAN! THIS IS LIKE, GONNA BE IN THE YEARBOOK OF COACH TRIPS! OH, BOY! I SHOULD RECORD THIS! HEY, GUYS! LOOK AT THIS! YOU GUYS GOTTA GATHER ROUND THIS TV 'CAUSE THIS IS THE SHOW OF THE YEAR!

Yuki: -pushes Sonic into THE PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!-

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Author: O_o I JUST REALISED. I haven't used THE PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM! for ages.

**A few hours later…**

Helen: I want a moonwalking pony! :D

Yuki: And I want a Ghirahim plushie.

Spark: ._. Really.

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Shadow: Can I stop now?

Spark: -sighs- I suppose. –releases Shadow-

Shadow: Good…

Creepy: Hey, Shadow-kun! What are you listening toooooooooooooooooooooooooo?

Shadow: It's…nothing. Just an audiobook.

Reala: Ooooooh! What audiobook? :3

Shadow: Um… heheh…uh…um…well…

Tails: Oh, Yuki? There was this guy hanging about in the boot of the coach whilst I was out looking through the boot whilst the coach was still moving, but even though it's danger, I say: SCREW DANGER! Anyway, he said he was looking for you but I lied and said no and I gave him this Really Mysterious White Stuff! :D I'm so proud of myself for giving him a present.

Yuki: -claps- Well done, Tails! Wait, who was that guy?

Tails: Oh, I think he said his name was Ghirahim.

Yuki: :o AND HOW DID HE GET INSIDE THE COACH?! Not that there's anything wrong with it. :3

Ghirahim: I want the divine soul of that beautiful golden-haired girl so I can feed my mistress Katie Price with cupcakes! –points to Blaze-

Spark: Oh my God! It's just like _Skyward Sword_! Wait, cupcakes? Katie Price? That's not right.

Silver: NO! DON'T YOU _DARE _TOUCH BLAZE!

Ghirahim: …move aside. The sight of your awful hair is making my gorge rise.

Eggman: LOLOLOLOLOLOL! FAIL!

Elliot: LOLOLOLOLOLOL! FAIL! Hey, stop copying me!

Owl: Tails… what was that so-called 'White Stuff' you gave to Ghirahim?

Tails: HOW WOULD I KNOW?! You all think I'm so naïve…

Yuki: Guys… just, stop. –pushes Ghirahim, Silver, Tails, Eggman & Elliot into THE PIT OF ETERNAL PAIN AND DOOM!-

Sonic: Pft. IT'S YOU.

Eggman: Yes, I know. Sonic. I'll defeat you one day.

Sonic: I was talking to Gillwing.

Elliot: Whaaat? That hobo's here?

Gillwing: -tear- You… can't we be friends?

Elliot: Pft. What the hell? Of course not.

Gillwing: … -room slowly turns dark and spotlights shines on Gillwing as he wears a tuxedo and somehow holds a rose-

_**WHY WOULD HE DISS ME?**_

_**I THOUGHT HE WAS MY HOMIE! **_

Ghirahim: Hah! What a fool. He can't sing to save his life!

Eggman: HA! You wanna hear some AMAZING singing?!

Sonic: -looks at Ghirahim and hands him a gun- Kill me.

**Meanwhile, back where people actually have lives…**

Reala: So, uh, what shamazing audiobook are you listening to again?

Shadow: Uh… it's sort of… personal.

NiGHTS: Hm? Why is it so personal? IS IT YOUR DIARY IN AUDIOBOOK FORM?

Shadow: No-OH MY GOD! I ONLY JUST REALISED THAT I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND IT!

Jackle: Heheheheh! Now we can find out! –puts headphones into his non-existent ears and listens- O_o Woah… what's this?! –lends headphone to Reala's non-existent ear-

Reala: Oh, this is just _Fifty Shades Darker._

NiGHTS: BUT WHY THE HELL DOES SHADOW HAVE THIS?! I'd think that Reala would have something like this!

Reala: I do! ^^

NiGHTS: o_O

Shadow: Well, I found my diary. Turns out it was somehow in the boot! And… HEY! STOP LISTENING! –snatches headphones-

Jackle: You make me sick. You make me wanna vomit. YOU MAKE ME WANNA OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH!

NiGHTS: ._. Shut up. But seriously, what's with the sudden obsession?

Shadow: IT'S NOT AN OBSESSION! It's… uh…it's a dare. Spark made me do it.

NiGHTS: ORLY?

**SO! Did Spark make Shadow listen to that awful audiobook that disgraces society and the entire human population? –cough- That was deep. Or is Shadow just as sick and disgusting and appalling and atrocious and dreadful and revolting and sickening as his look-a-like? Yeah. This was completely filled with continuity errors because... well, like, when Shadow announced his diary was missing, twenty seconds later no one cared. So yeah. **

*** - This is referring to something that happened in real life. Me and born-of-fire watched the music video for Plastic Bertrand's **_**Ça Plane Pour Moi, **_**that old song that my PARENTS can remember. We were in a French lesson, and I kinda got freaked out by the video, just slightly. A friend of mine remarked he looked like Jimmy Savile and... well, to cut a long story short, every time a pervy moment happens in real life, I start singing **_**Ça Plane Pour Moi. **_**I have such a life. :3 **


End file.
